Encuentro Sobrenatural
by Drakita
Summary: Era una noche fría y la luz de la luna llena iluminaba la ciudad. Una joven peliaqua escapaba de 3 hombres de ojos rojos. Que pasara? La joven sera atrapada? Sera rescatada por una sexy pelirosa con orejitas de lobo? Entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de lo paranormal.

Era una fría noche de invierno en la cual la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor dando una atmosfera sobrenatural al ambiente. Solo se escuchaba el murmuro del viento y los pasos apurados de una joven peliaqua. De hace minutos que sentía que la perseguían pero cada vez que se daba la vuelta solo veía las calles vacías.

-¿Quien está allí?- pregunto con un hilito de voz, y continuo buscando con la mirada algo que le avisara del peligro en el que estaba.

Deseo nunca haber salido a comprar tan tarde para encontrarse con que la tienda a la que iba estaba cerrada.

Mientras escudriñaba las sombras se dio cuenta de tres pares de ojos rojos que la observaban desde el techo de una casa y al percatarse empezó a correr.

Sentía como se acercaban rápidamente sus perseguidores, y sin pensarlo entro al bosque con el cual limitaba la ciudad. Al percatarse de su acción, ya se había adentrado mucho en el bosque y se encontraba perdida, sentía como su pulso aceleraba y su miedo al ser atrapada crecía.

Los grandes y gruesos arboles le retrasaban la huida, y sin querer piso mal doblándose el pie y cayendo a la tierra.

Vio como tres hombres, uno pelirojo alto de pelo corto, otro peligris y otro pelirojo con una larga coleta y lentes, salían de las sombras mientras la rodeaban.

Extrañamente a los tres parecía que sus ojos rojos brillaran.

-No se preocupe señorita, no le haremos nada malo- hablo el pelirojo alto con una voz grave, que parecía de otro mundo.

-Sí, solo le chuparemos su sangre y complacerá nuestros deseos- dijo con un tono de burla pero a la vez lleno de lujuria el peligris.

-Cuida tus palabras Dell, ¿no ves que asustaremos a la humana? Sabes que no tienen el mismo sabor si tienen miedo- regaño el pelirojo con coleta al peligris.

-Pero si Ted, ya tenía miedo desde antes, solo le decía lo que de verdad iba a pasar- le respondió Dell al pelirojo con coleta.

-Ya cállense los dos, ¿no se dan cuenta que la presa está intentando de escapar?- hablo esta vez el pelirojo alto que parecía ser el jefe.

Mientras Dell y Ted peleaban y Akaito los observaba, no se dieron cuenta de que la peliaqua se había parado e intentaba de llegar cojeando a una luz pensando que había encontrado la salida del bosque… pero solo era un claro donde corría un rio.

Los tres hombres ya habían rodeado de nuevo a la peliaqua y la miraban hambrientamente con la boca abierta dejando ver sus colmillos.

La peliaqua tembló de miedo al darse cuenta que sus perseguidores no eran hombres normales, si no que eran unos vampiros que buscaban saciar su hambre con ella.

Pensando que todo ya estaba perdido, se acurruco en forma de bolita en el suelo y cerro fuertemente sus ojos deseando que todo fuera un sueño, pero al abrirlos vio a los tres hombres mirando hacia el cielo y curiosidad, ella también vio al cielo, cuando una sombra cayó entre los vampiros y ella.

-Aléjense de ella, infectados de bajo nivel- hablo una madura y amenazante voz.

La peliaqua queda sorprendida por como alguien podía insultar a esos hombres sin miedo alguno, pero antes de decirle algo, quedo embelesada por la belleza de quien tenía al frente. Era una mujer más alta que ella, con un sedoso y largo cabello de color rosa. Tenía una buena figura con grandes atributos… se regaño mentalmente por pensar eso en un momento así y empezó a buscar una salida de escape.

-¡Maldita! Esa niña es nuestra presa, aléjate de ella- hablo furioso Dell.

-Mírale el lado bueno Dell, ahora son dos deliciosas mujeres solo para nosotros.- comenta Akaito mientras devora con la mirada a la pelirosa.

-Parece que las basuras todavía no se dan cuenta de la situación en la que están, alguien los tiene que poner en su lugar- murmura audiblemente la pelirosa mientras se tronaba las manos.

-¿¡Que dijiste!? A esta perra déjenmela a mi- a Dell le empiezan a deformar las manos y crecer las uñas en forma de garras.

-Ten cuidado Dell, ella no es normal, tiene un aura peligrosa alrededor de ella- Intenta de advertir Ted, pero Dell ya se encontraba corriendo en dirección a la pelirosa con sus garras apuntando al cuello de esta. No se veía ni un rastro de miedo en la pelirosa o que se fuera a mover del lugar, pero en cuanto Dell le va a enterrar sus garras en el cuello la pelirosa se agacha esquivando el golpe y rápidamente le pega un puñetazo al estomago de Dell, el cual sale volando por la fuerza con la que la pelirosa le pego.

-Te lo dije- dice fríamente Ted.

Akaito al ver la escena silba fuertemente y aparecen cuatro pares de ojos rojos en la oscuridad del bosque. La pelirosa al darse cuenta de que eran 6 contra 1 y que no tenía muchas probabilidades de salir bien parada de la pelea, toma a la peliaqua en brazos, la cual no ejerce oposición ya que se encontraba anonada por la fuerza de su salvadora, y salta dejando atrás a los furiosos vampiros.

La peliaqua se sentía volando y se dio cuenta de que literalmente ella estaba en el aire sostenida por la pelirosa, e inconscientemente la abraza fuertemente a esta hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de la pelirosa por miedo de caer.

-No tengas miedo.- hablo la pelirosa al percatarse de la acción de la menor.

-No me estarás secuestrando para hacerme daño ¿no? – hablo la pequeña con miedo pensando que la habían salvado solo para hacer lo que ellos tenían pensado hacer.

-No, no soy un vampiro como para hacer eso, y menos una tan escoria como los que te atacaron- intenta de calmar la pelirosa a la peliaqua mientras va saltando de árbol en árbol en dirección a la ciudad.

La peliaqua levanta su cabeza para encontrar el rostro de su salvadora a centímetros del de ella, y empezó a observar sus finas facciones, sus apetecibles labios, y esos ojos de color azul tan profundo que sintió que se ahogaría en ellos. Vio su hermosa cabellera rosa a la luz de la luna y de su cabeza sobresalían dos bultos que no podía identificar.

La pelirosa al darse cuenta de que la peliaqua se había quedado observándola, se ruboriza un poco y conecta la mirada con los grandes ojos turquesas que la observaban haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran y que la mayor casi perdiera el equilibrio al aterrizar, pero siguió saltando como si no lo hubiese pasado nada.

Después de ese incidente ambas evitaron hacer contacto visual y se dedicaron a observar el paisaje del bosque a la tenue luz de luna.

Cuando ya llegaron a la ciudad, seguras de que no las habían perseguido se sentaron en una banca a descansar, pero ninguna de las dos se atrevía a mirarse o decir algo.

Cuando la peliaqua pensó que ya era hora de volver a su casa se paró de la banca donde estaba sentada, pero no pudo dar ni siquiera un paso cuando sintió el punzante dolor en su tobillo haciendo una mueca de dolor alertando a la pelirosa de su estado.

-¿Te doblaste el tobillo escapando?-

La peliaqua asiste y se sienta de nuevo. Se empieza a quitar el zapato y su media para ver cómo estaba su pie, pero no tenía nada grave, eso sí, tenía que dejar descansar el pie bien si quería que se repusiera luego.

-¿Dónde está tu casa? Yo te llevo, no puedo dejar que vayas cojeando, tu pie se lastimara más de lo debido-

-Esta a unas 5 cuadras de aquí, cerca de un parque- la peliaqua se puso su media y su zapatilla, y sin poder hacer nada mas, ya se encontraba en los brazos de la pelirosa mientras que esta corría a una velocidad increíble. No parecía que estaba llevando una persona en sus brazos porque se movía con tanta ligereza y en menos de un minuto la peliaqua se encontraba en la puerta de su casa con la pelirosa todavía tomándola al estilo princesa.

-Gracias, ya me puedes bajar – decía tiernamente la peliaqua

-Ah sí, claro – decía la pelirosa bajándola con cuidado para que no se dañara más la herida.

-Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku –dice la peliaqua al darse cuenta de que no conocía el nombre de su salvadora.

-Yo soy Megurine Luka –responde la pelirosa sintiéndose estúpida al no haberle dicho su nombre antes.

Ambas quedan en silencio observándose, y en eso Miku se da cuenta de que algo no cuadraba, ¿Cómo alguien como ella pudo con un hombre de solo un golpe? Y su respuesta llega al darse cuenta de que Luka de verdad tenía dos orejas de color café en su cabeza, no eran simples bultos como había visto mientras surcaban los cielos, y además tenía algo peludo de color café que se movía relajadamente atrás de ella, ¿una cola?

-Luka, ¿Cómo pudiste vencer a ese hombre de solo un golpe? –pregunto Miku indecisamente al no saber cómo iba a reaccionar Luka a esa pregunta.

-Ah, esto, es que… no soy normal… - paro de hablar para ver cómo reaccionaba Miku y solo la vio esperando saber que era. -Yo soy una licántropa, una mujer lobo.

-¿Como los de las películas y las series? –respondió Miku.

-Si algo así…- respondió Luka un poco incomoda por la pregunta, ya que sabia como eran los hombres lobos en las series o películas pero ella y los otros licántropos eran diferentes a como los humanos los retratan.

Pero antes de decirle como eran en realidad, Miku ya se encontraba al frente de ella acariciándole las orejas como si fueran las de un perro, lo cual hizo que Luka dejara de pensar por algunos segundos concentrándose en las caricias, hasta que Miku intento de acariciar su cola y despertó de su estado sonrojándose y alejándose rápidamente de ella.

-Cierto, tus orejas y cola son reales –Dijo Miku sin poder salirse de su asombro, nunca pensó que los criaturas sobrenaturales existían y tenía una al frente de ella.

Luka decidió hablar con ella otro día, ya que no le gustaba que le tocaran su colita. Se giro e hizo ademan de irse, cuando sintió que Miku le tomo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, y al darse vuelta se encontró a la peliaqua mirándola con ojos suplicadores.

-P-Por favor quédate esta noche conmigo -dijo suplicando la pequeña, provocando un sonrojo en la mayor al malpensarlo. -Tengo miedo que los vampiros vuelvan por mi.- rogo la pequeña.

Luka regañándose mentalmente por haber pensado eso sin haber oído la frase entera, asintió.

Ambas entraron a la casa de dos pisos que tenían al frente suyo, Luka estaba algo resentida por el hecho de que Miku le haya tocado su cola tan de repente y no se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada a esta, así que solo se dedico a ver la vivienda, intentando de hacerse un mapa mental. La pequeña se dio cuenta de que Luka no estaba de buen humor y observaba mucho la casa.

-Es algo pequeña pero es muy cómoda –dice Miku intentando de tener un tema de conversación pero la pelirosa solo bufa.

-¿Que pasa Luka? - intenta de saber el porqué la pelirosa estaba así y se acuerda del sobresalto de esta cuando le intentaba de confirmar si su cola era verdadera.

-¿Es por la cola? –pregunta insegura Miku y Luka le dirige una mirada fría que no esperaba, aunque gracias a eso se dio cuenta que dio en el clavo. -Perdón, no sabía que no debía tocar tu cola, solo me quería asegurar si era verdadera-

Luka suavizo un poco su semblante al darse cuenta de que no tenía mucha razón para enojarse ya que no le había dicho que no la tocara, y que alguien le confesara que es una criatura no humana obviamente intentaría de comprobar si era verdad.

-Da igual- Siguen caminando por la casa hasta llegar a una puerta que parecía ser la del dormitorio de Miku, y la abre.

No era una pequeña habitación, tenía un escritorio con un computador, una cama de 2 plazas, un armario y había el espacio necesario para poner un futon en el suelo.

Miku abrió su armario y empiezo a sacar un futon, pero Luka le para. -No te preocupes por mí, no voy a dormir mucho, tengo que estar atenta por si saben dónde estamos.- Miku la mira extrañada pero al final deja el futon donde estaba y empieza a sacarse su ropa para ponerse piyama pero dándole la espalda a la pelirosa para que no la viera.

Luka se queda mirando a Miku mientras se desvestía, sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y su cola se agitaba eufóricamente de un lado a otro mientras miraba a la pequeña. No tenía muchos atributos pero tenía unas curvas que no cualquiera tenia. Se pregunto porque se sentía así si nunca le había pasado con un hombre o con otra mujer.

Cuando Miku ya estaba acomodada en su cama se quito sus dos coletas, haciéndola lucir más infantil y murmuro -Buenas noches Luka- quedándose dormida a los pocos segundos. Se notaba que estaba cansada, quien no lo estaría después de correr tanto. Luka se sentó en la cama y la observo mientras dormía tranquilamente. -Buenas noches Miku-

Luka no supo que le llevo a salvar a esa pequeña peliaqua, ella solo se encontraba disfrutando de un paseo nocturno cuando sintió en el aire un aroma dulce casi imposible de resistir y empiezo a seguirlo para darse cuenta que también había un fuerte olor a muerto en el aire. En ese instante empezó a apurar sus saltos siguiendo el rastro el cual la llevaba al rio, y sin pensarlo se puso entre la dueña del dulce olor y sus atacantes. Sabía que eran unos vampiros infectados de bajo nivel y eran solo tres así que no tuvo miedo al enfrentarse contra ellos, pero cuando vio que eran muchos, pensó en escapar con la peliaqua.

La licántropa no pudo seguir pensando porque empezó a sentir sollozos que la trajeron de vuelta del trance en el que se encontraba al preguntarse porque había salvado a Miku. Se dio cuenta de que la peliaqua estaba inquieta y llorando mientras dormía.

-¡Miku despierta! –llamo Luka a Miku zarandeándola para salvarla de su pesadilla.

Miku despertó sobresaltada, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba en su casa, con una Luka muy preocupada mirándola se relajo un poco, pero siguió llorando. De repente sintió como era rodeada por los brazos de Luka dejando que su cara se hunda en el pecho de la pelirosa, donde siente que la pesadilla lentamente es borrada de su mente, mientras se inundaba con el olor de ella.

Luka sintió como Miku se empiezo a relajar entre sus brazos, hasta que esta se durmió. " _Supongo que la tendré que dejar dormir en mis brazos para que no tenga pesadillas_ " pensó Luka, mientras se echaba lentamente en la cama. El sueño de Miku era contagioso, así que sintió como le empezaban a pesar sus parpados que lentamente los fue cerrando, hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Este día nunca se lo esperaron. Una porque no creía en lo paranormal y la otra porque nunca había salvado a una persona sin ninguna razón. Pero algo que ambas sintieron era que ese día iba a ser especial para ellas.

* * *

 **Hola mi nombre es Drakita y soy nueva escribiendo Fanfictions, este es el primero y espero que les guste, nos leemos nuevo :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: A la escuela?

Ah la peliaqua se sentía muy cómoda en su cama cuando despertó. Estaba tan cómoda que ni siquiera quiso abrir los ojos y saber que era lo que le brindaba ese calorcito tan reconfortante que no la dejaba salir de la cama. Hasta que se acordó que tenía que ir a la escuela.

Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse una Luka durmiente a menos de 10 centímetros de su cara, sonrojándose al verla tan cerca y tan indefensa.

-Luka, despierta -Empezó a moverse lentamente mientras la llamaba por su nombre para que despertara, porque la pelirosa la tenía prisionera entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Luka despierta! –grito ya aburrida la peliaqua de que su captora no despertara.

\- AH Que, cuando, donde, porque- despertó asustada la pelirosa por el grito de Miku.

-Me puedes soltar? –pregunto Miku sonrojada e intentando de evitar el contacto visual con esos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

-Ah perdón- dijo la pelirosa soltándola.

-Me voy a bañar, tengo que ir a la escuela –dijo la peliaqua recogiendo una toalla.

-A la escuela? Cuántos años tienes Miku? –dijo la pelirosa con curiosidad ya que Miku con las coletas parecía de 13 años, pero sin estas parecía de 18.

-Tengo 17, y tú? –la peliaqua también tenía curiosidad ya que Luka parecía tener 20 años gracias a su voz y su desarrollado cuerpo.

-Tengo 18, y si ,si se que parezco mas adulta- respondió Luka haciendo un pequeño puchero que le pareció tierno a Miku.

-Me voy a bañar, si tienes hambre abajo en la cocina hay algunas cosas para comer-

Cuando la pequeña ya había entrado a la ducha, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que durmió con una completa desconocida que además era una criatura posiblemente peligrosa, que la salvo de 3 hambrientos vampiros que la iban a violar sin haber alguna razón. Pareciera que ayer fue sacado de una anime.

Cuando ya se había vestido empezó a sentir un rico olor que salía de la cocina y se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Luka con un delantal, haciendo unos panqueques con manjar.

-No era necesario que hicieras el desayuno Luka-

-Dormí en tu casa, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es el desayuno no crees?-

Miku no supo cómo responderle y se sentó a la mesa a comer con Luka. Después de haber terminado de comer, Miku empezó a preparar sus cosas para ir a la escuela.

* * *

Ya en la escuela, ella todavía se preguntaba si todo lo que vivió en la noche de ayer. Vampiros, Licántropos, todo era tan irreal para ella.

-Miku!- ese grito saco de los pensamientos a la peliaqua para ver a su mejor amiga Rin preocupada porque no la pescaba

-En que pensabas Miku? Pareciera que estas en la Luna hoy, paso algo interesante que te tiene sumida en pensamientos?- la peliaqua no pudo responder, no sabía si responderle la pregunta a su mejor amiga, de que ayer la intentaron de atacar 3 vampiros y que la salvo un pelirosa con orejas de lobo que salto el bosque entero y la llevo a su casa sana y salva para después dormir con ella.

-No pasa nada Rin, no te preocupes- intenta de mentir Miku. –Solo pensaba en la prueba que viene-

-Miku e sido tu amiga desde que éramos pequeñas, y sé que una simple prueba no te mantendría tan pensante- Rin quedo pensando un poco y después una sonrisa gatuna adorno su rostro –No será que conociste a alguien y no me lo quieres decir Mi-chan? – la peliaqua no pudo ocultar su sorpresa porque, para que Rin la llamara así solo significaba que no se iba a rendir hasta saber quién era.

-Sabia! Este día por fin llego, el día donde mi Mi-chan por fin iba a enamorarse –dijo Rin con un tono dramático pero solo era para molestarla. –Y? Quién es? Lo conozco? O será la conozco?- Rin conocía mucho a Miku para saber que esta no estaba muy interesada en los hombres, aunque siempre le decía algo así intentaba de negar y su escusa del porque no estaba muy interesada en los hombres era que no había conocido a ninguno interesante, pero sabía que iba más allá de eso.

Miku no sabía que decir, se encontraba sonrojada hasta las orejas y solo quería salir corriendo –S-se llama Luka - Rin se quedo pensando

-Nop no la conozco- Miku suspiro aliviada –pero no creas que por eso no la voy a intentar de conocer, quiero ver si es la adecuada para mi Mi-chan – la nombrada sudo frio, no quería que Rin viera que la pelirosa era en verdad una Licántropa con orejitas y colita incluida.

El timbre sonó y Rin tuvo que volver a su puesto algo enfadada por no poder haber podido sacar más información a su mejor amiga.

Las clases se terminaron y Miku volvía a su casa pensando en donde estaría cierta pelirosa, y llegando a su casa encontró una Husky de color café, que pareciera que la estuviese esperando, y sin pensarlo se encariño con ella y parece que la Husky con ella.

Dejo que entrara a su casa, y al entrar sintió el olor de comida. En el comedor estaba servido una rica cena, y un plato en el suelo con la misma comida. Había una nota escrita al lado de la comida " _Espero que te guste las comida que te hice. La husky que estaba cerca de tu puerta es especial, esta entrenada y te ayudara para que no te ataquen los vampiros. No podre estar yo para protegerte, por eso deje a la husky. PD: No te preocupes por la comida de ella, come comida humana"_

Se quedo mirando a la Husky que parecía entretenida comiendo del plato del suelo, que detalle de Luka al haberle dejado una protección contra los vampiros, y empezó a comer de la cena que Luka le había dejado, estaba exquisita. La pelirosa había hecho tanto por ella en estos 2 días, y pensó que se lo debería agradecer con algo, tal vez un regalo.

Termino de comer y lavo los platos. Mientras los lavaba le llego un mensaje a su celular. Era de Rin.

- **Mañana tienes libre?-**

 **-Si por :3 ?-**

 **-Quieres salir a comer algo?-**

 **-Me encantaría Rin ^W^-**

 **-Mañana después del colegio, ya?-**

 **-Dale, oye hoy me encontré una perrita Husky afuera de mi casa y la adopte-**

 **-En serio? Manda una foto para verla ^o^-**

Miku le saco una foto a la husky que dé había echado al lado suyo. Los ojos de la husky eran de un color azul intenso, que inmediatamente le hicieron recordar a Luka –Desde hoy tu nombre será Ruka- le dijo a la husky la cual parecía feliz con su nombre.

 ***Le envía la foto a Rin*-Decidí llamarle Ruka-**

 **-Que Linda *o*-**

 **-Rin mañana te veo, tengo que hacer tarea-**

 **-Dale besitos ^3^-**

 **-Chau n3n-**

Después de terminar las tareas, se dio cuenta de que era tarde y tenia sueño. Cuando se acostó, Ruka se acostó a su lado.

De cierta forma el calor de Ruka le reconfortaba, era parecido al de Luka, pero no era igual. Lentamente empezó a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, y no paro de dormir hasta el otro día.

* * *

Cuando despertó al otro día, no sintió a su lado a Ruka y empezó a buscarla por la casa. La encontró en la cocina donde había sacado varias cosas como Pan, margarina, leche y todo lo necesario para hacer un desayuno. Esa husky si que estaba bien entrenada, además cuando no, si fue criada por hombres lobos.

Se preparo para la escuela y cuando iba a salir se dio cuenta de que Ruka la seguía. Pensó en dejarla en la casa pero se acordó del propósito del porque Luka la había dejado con ella así que dejo que la siguiera.

Cuando llegaron al colegio Miku se despidió de Ruka y fue tranquilamente a su salón. Rin ya la esperaba para hablar de su salida en la tarde. Pero su profesor llego más temprano que de costumbre y les pidió silencio.

-Se preguntaran porque hoy llegue tan temprano no? Hoy llego un nuevo compañero, ya puedes entrar- La puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a un chico de pelo negro y ojos rojos, el cual tenía un aire misterioso. Miku sintió un escalofrió por su columna al verlo, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran iguales a los de los vampiros que la persiguieron el otro día.

-Mi nombre es Zeito Shion, un gusto –hablo con una voz muy grave haciendo que muchas chicas suspiraran al oírlo, pero el poso sus ojos en la peliaqua haciéndola sobresaltarse de su puesto, y sonríe mostrando sus dientes, los cuales no tenían los colmillos como los vampiros que la atacaron

-Te puedes sentar al lado de la ventana Shion-kun - dijo el profesor.

De repente entro el director y le murmuro algunas cosas al profesor, mientras que este solo asentía. –Ah ha habido otra solicitud de ingreso de último momento, tienen a una compañera nueva – Y en ese momento entra un pelirosa alta que empieza a observar la clase haciendo una pequeña muestra de disgusto cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de Zeito, pero relajando el gesto al ver a la peliaqua. La pequeña no creía quien había entrado a su clase, su corazón empezó a latir como loco al verla, pero se extraño al no verla con sus orejas y con un gesto indiferente y meticuloso siendo que ella se habría mostrado dulce y preocupada.

-Mi nombre es Megurine Luka- dijo con su voz madura y suave, haciendo que muchos chicos de la clase se enamoraran de la voz, mientras que otros la devoraban con la mirada.

\- Eh Megurine- san, puedes sentarte al lado de Hatsune-san – la peliaqua se sonrojo un poco al pensar que ese era un gran día, porque ahora podría estar al lado de Luka en la escuela. Rin solo veía la escena y se dio cuenta de que era esa Luka, la que había hecho que Miku nadara en pensamientos ayer.

El profesor empezó la clase y Miku empezó a escribir en un papelito para pasárselo a Luka.

 **-Gracias por la cena estaba exquisita-**

- **No fue nada-**

La peliaqua no sabe cómo seguir la conversación hasta que se pregunta porque Luka estaba en su escuela.

- **Ne Luka, porque entraste a esta escuela?-**

La pelirosa al recibir este mensaje se sonrojo un poco y bajo la vista como si tuviera una pelea mental con ella misma y escribió.

 **-Es porque para camuflarme con los humanos al menos debo recibir educación, no crees?-**

 **-Supongo-** La peliaqua pensó que tal vez la pelirosa le estaba guardando algo por su reacción pero prefirió no seguir preguntando.

El recreo había llegado y muchos estudiantes se reunían alrededor de los estudiantes nuevos.

Zeito por un lado actuaba como un típico mujeriego con las jóvenes que se le acercaban a coquetear.

Mientras que Luka solo respondía fríamente a los hombres que se le acercaban y los miraba con su fría y gélida mirada que decía "aléjense de mí", aunque a pesar de eso no faltaban los que seguían intentando de coquetear asi que Luka prefirió salir de la sala para ir a relajarse a la azotea.

La pelirosa sabía que Miku la estaba siguiendo, lo sabía porque el olor de la peliaqua la delataba, pero la dejo que la siguiera porque le agradaba su compañía… espera ella había pensado eso? Agito su cabeza intentado de borrar ese pensamiento y siguio caminando hacia la azotea.

La peliaqua llego detrás de ella a la azotea y se sentaron en el suelo.

-Ne Luka, que le pasaron a tus orejas y a tu cola?- pregunto la peliaqua al no verla con su aspecto lobezno.

-Las puedo hacer aparecer y desaparecer cuando quiera, la diferencia de tenerlas o no es solo de apariencia, no cambian las habilidades. Aunque es más cómodo para mí tenerlas, ya que es mi forma normal, no las puedo tener en la escuela- respondió la pelirosa tranquilamente

-Al comienzo pensé que no las podías guardar-

-Solo hay algunas ocasiones en las que no puedo guardarlas, que es cuando tengo enojo en exceso o estoy enferma-

-Ese nuevo estudiante, es un vampiro?- pregunto Miku con algo de miedo de que lo fuera ya que significaría que los vampiros siguen buscándola.

-Si, si lo es, mi olfato siente su olor a muerto desde aquí, gracias a eso la husky me aviso que estabas en peligro y vine a inscribirme a esta col…- Luka paró en seco de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que había revelado el porqué ella estaba allí. Miku solo la miro sorprendida por como Luka estaba preocupada por ella -… no es lo que tu crees, no estaba preocupada por ti, solo no quiero que los vampiros sigan atacando a los humanos y los vuelvan sus sirvientes-

Y antes de que Miku pudiera replicar algo, el timbre sonó.

Ya la escuela había terminado y todos volvían a sus casas. Una rubia y una peliaqua estaban en su salida de chicas. Y una pelirosa ya estaba entrando a lo que se le podía denominar su casa aunque fuera una mansión en la cual no vivía solo ella.

-Luka-chan bienvenida- dijo un energético peliazul moviendo su cola negra, con sus orejitas en alto –Como te fue en tu primer día de escuela? –

-Horrible, muchas hombres se acercaban a coquetearme y termine yendo a la azotea para estar más tranquila Kaito-kun - respondió la pelirosa con un deje de amargura al recordar sentirse asfixiada cuando tantas personas se le acercaron haciendo que sus fosas nasales se saturaran con olores como desodorantes o perfumes baratos, y al saturarse no podían oler el dulce olor de Miku, el cual era el único que hacía que soportara estar cerca de tantos humanos.

-Bueno eso es típico que te fueras la azotea ya que te gustan los lugares altos con aire limpio Nee-chan – esta vez quien hablo fue un rubio ojiceleste que tenia orejas y cola blanca. Aunque en esa Mansión no todos eran familia, eran una pequeña manada de 8 personas en la cual se trataban como si fueran familiares.

-Sí y más cuando los humanos saturan mi olfato con sus fragancias asquerosas- a la pelirosa le recorrió un escalofrió al recordar toda la cantidad de químicos mezclados entre si.

-Luka-nee siempre a tenido los sentidos mucho más avanzado que nosotros, lo malo es que gracias a eso no soporta mucho a los humanos- dice el rubio sintiendo un poco de pena por ella.

La pelirosa iba a responderle pero un pelimorado de orejas negras entra a la sala y le llama la atención a Luka para que fuera al cuarto de él. La pelirosa se sentía muy intranquila porque pocas veces el pelimorado llama a alguien para hablar en privado con él.

-Luka toma asiento- la pelirosa le hizo caso de inmediato. –Tengo entendido que entraste a una escuela no?- la pelirosa asiente con miedo –Es por un humano?- la pelirosa bajo un poco las orejas –Luka, se que en esta casa no nos metemos en las vidas de los demás, pero prefiero que no te separes mucho de la manada. Los vampiros están muy activos estos días y no quiero que te pase nada. Sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlos pero si se unen estas algo jodida- Luka solo miraba hacia el suelo.

-Gakupo, que pasaría si te digo que ella no es normal?- el pelimorado solo la veía atentamente –Los vampiros la están persiguiendo, y no parece que vayan a desistir – Gakupo solo pensaba en porque los vampiros la perseguían, no era normal que tuvieran una presa que no soltaran fácilmente.

-Mmm igual me preocupo más por tu seguridad, pero si los vampiros la persiguen tanto creo que sería bueno investigar el porqué, ya que nunca se sabe del actuar de los vampiros. Si no sería mucha molestia, la puedes traer aquí para que la conozcamos? Así tal vez obtengamos una pista-

La pelirosa solo quedo pensante. No muchas veces Gakupo dejaba que un humano ajeno a la manada visitara la casa. Pero de cierta forma le gustaba que Miku fuera a conocer su casa y su familia/manada.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo :D, para este capítulo responderé el review que me enviaron :D**

 **Lily Megurine: Gracias por ser la primera que me da la bienvenida /(^w^)/. Sé que hay pocos fics en los cuales se ve una okami, y ya que me encanta las criaturas sobrenaturales, quise ponerla como licántropa, el vampiro es muy ocupado para mi gusto :s A mí también me encanta esta pareja, aunque al comienzo pensé en hacer un Miku/Mikuo, no quise y preferí esta pareja :3. Espero que sigas este Fic ya que pienso sacar 1 capitulo por semana, y si me demoro es por el colegio o algo así.**

 **Y bueno este a sido el capitulo de esta semana, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos luego :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

-Ne Kaito-nii – empezó a hablar el rubio cuando la pelirrosa había abandonado la sala con Gakupo.

-Hmm? –respondió el peliazul al escuchar al rubio.

-Es mi idea o Luka-nee olía diferente? –

-No es tu idea, yo también lo sentí –ambos toman una buena cantidad de aire oliendo que no está el típico de olor de Luka, era muy dulce para ser solo el de ella

-Es un olor muy extraño. No parece ser de comida o de alguna criatura –dice el peliazul intentando de asociar el olor a algo.

-Tampoco huele como si fuera un hombre –dijo el rubio haciendo lo mismo que Kaito.

-Parece que es una mujer, pero es raro ya que Luka evita acercarse a los humanos – el peliazul estaba muy confundido por el hecho de que Luka allá querido acercarse a alguien que no fuera de la manada tan de repente.

-Si buscamos la fuente del olor? Así saldremos de las dudas no crees Kaito-nii? –el rubio en serio quería saber quién o que se había podido acercar tanto a Luka como para dejarle tan marcado el olor en ella.

El peliazul dudo un poco antes de contestar - Hay que apurarnos antes de que salga y nos pregunte a donde vamos- El y Len hicieron desaparecer sus rasgos lobunos y salieron rápidamente de la mansión.

* * *

-Es ella es, no?- empezó a hablar la rubia mientras tomaba su helado tranquilamente.

-Quien es qué?- pregunto la peliaqua sin tener idea de que estaba hablando Rin.

-Miku no te hagas la tonta, se que Luka es quien te mantuvo la cabeza volando ayer!- la peliaqua se quedo sin habla mientras su cara se ponía roja de vergüenza, tan obvia había sido ella?-Y como la conociste?-

-Ella me salvo de unos hombres que me estaban acosando- la rubia queda pensando que es raro que una persona como Luka, que a la vista era fría, haya salvado a Miku.

* * *

-Corre Len-kun siento que el olor viene por aquí- decía un peliazul a un rubio mientras corrían por una plaza.

-Eso intento Kaito-nii- decía un rubio mientras intentaba seguirle el paso al peliazul.

-Espera Len- dijo el peliazul mientras se escondía detrás de un arbusto y tomaba el rubio para que se escondiera con el.-Mira allá- decía mientras señalaba una peliaqua muy sonrojada y una rubia emocionada haciéndole preguntas. Ambos olisquearon para asegurarse que de ellas venia el olor.

-Una de ellas es de quien viene el olor, ahora que hacemos?- le pregunto Len a Kaito pero se dio cuenta de que su compañero estaba mirando perdidamente a la peliaqua.-Supongo que las miraremos- dijo el rubio intentando de hacer reaccionar a Kaito pero este siguió en su mundo, así que supuso que se iban a quedar observándolas.

* * *

Luka se quedo pensando sobre como invitar a Miku a su casa sin asustarla por el hecho de que va a estar rodeada por licántropos, y también como va a mantener a raya a su familia para que no hagan ninguna estupidez. La pelirrosa ya se estaba parando para ir a buscar algo de comer cuando siente la voz del pelimorado.

-Luka, la próxima vez ten más cuidado con tu olor. Desde aquí huelo que no estuviste sola anoche- decía Gakupo con un tono burlón.

-No es lo que parece!- gritaba Luka sonrojándose y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Al llegar a la sala se dio cuenta de que ni Len ni Kaito estaban en la sala y recordó las palabras de Gakupo y salió corriendo en busca de los 2.

* * *

-Kaito-nii creo que ya es hora de irnos antes de que llegue Luka-nee - empezó a decirle el rubio al peliazul que seguía embobado.

-Da igual Len, no creo que Luka se dé cuenta de que faltamos- dijo el peliazul sin despegar el ojo de Miku. –Len creo que ya sé porque Luka se acerco a esa humana, es hermosa- Len solo miraba asustado algo detrás del peliazul, así que este se dio vuelta y vio a una Luka muy, muy enojada.

Ambos licántropos quedaron congelados al ver a Luka intentando de contener el enojo ya que si no le saldrían las orejas y sería difícil de contenerla después de eso.

-Luka-nee h-hola c-co-como te ha ido?- intento empezar hablar el rubio pero sin obtener respuesta de la pelirrosa.

-Porque siguieron el rastro?- pregunto la pelirrosa sin poder ocultar su enojo.

-Solo queríamos quien había podido ser tan cercano a ti Luka-chan nada mas- dijo Kaito rezando por qué Luka no explotara.

-Y de que estabas hablando recién Kaito- el peliazul sabía que estaba jodido, pero ninguno de los 3 licántropos sintió la presencia de la peliaqua y la rubia acercándose.

-Luka?-a la pelirrosa le empezó a latir rápido el corazón mientras se daba vuelta para ver a Miku acompañada de una rubia que la veía meticulosamente, como si quisiera saber lo que oculta ella.

-Hola Miku- Len y Kaito se sorprendieron al ver como el enojo de Luka bajo considerablemente solo porque Miku le hablo.-Que estás haciendo por aquí?- pregunto la pelirrosa para que no hubieran silencios incómodos.

-Estaba saliendo con Rin. Quienes son ellos?- pregunto la peliaqua señalando a Len y a Kaito, los cuales todavía no salían de su asombro.

-Yo soy Kaito, un placer- dijo el peliazul intentando de agarrar la mano de la peliaqua para besarla pero Luka le pego un manotazo al ver sus intenciones.

-Yo soy Len- dijo el rubio al borde de la risa por el golpe de la pelirrosa a Kaito.

-Ellos son familiares míos- dijo la pelirrosa intentando de evitar malentendidos, ya que no se puede decir "ellos viven conmigo".

-Buenos ya nos íbamos yendo, no Kaito-kun Len-nii?- si la pelirrosa decía sus nombres así, significaban que la pelirrosa estaba muy enojada con ellos, pero lo mejor era hacerle caso.

Luka se llevo a los 2 licántropos tirándolos de su ropa a la mansión dejando una Miku algo desconcertada y una Rin preguntándose su verdadera relación con ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión y cerraron las puertas, el aura de la pelirrosa cambio drásticamente a una peligrosa mientras salían sus rasgos lobunos.

-Len, te doy ventaja corre mientras puedas. Kaito, ven para acá- dijo la pelirrosa con voz de ultratumba.

-Sálvate Len!- dijo el peliazul mientras recibía un golpe que lo mando volando por la casa.

* * *

Una pelirrosa estaba sentada junto a una peliaqua en la banca de la azotea.

-Miku, tienes libre hoy?-

-Si por?-

-Quieres ir a mi casa hoy? Te quieren conocer- la peliaqua se asusto un poco.

-Quienes? Tu familia?-

-Sí, pero en verdad es una manada, Len y Kaito no son mis familiares, pero no te preocupes no te harán nada- Miku se sintió aliviada al saber que sería protegida por ella.

-Dale, me encantaría conocerlos- dijo Miku alegremente al saber que aunque Luka actué fríamente con las personas que se le acerquen, no la este alejando a ella, es mas, tiene la suficiente confianza para que quiera que conozca su manada.

* * *

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y una pelirrosa caminaba tranquilamente junto a una peliaqua.

-Miku- empezó la pelirrosa –no tengas miedo, yo estaré junto a ti. Y aunque sean algo idiotas son buenas personas-

-Gracias Luka-

Siguieron caminando hasta la mansión de 2 pisos. La peliaqua estaba impactada cuando le dijo que era allí.

Al abrir la puerta Kaito intento de saludar a la peliaqua con un abrazo pero al ver la pelirrosa prefirió no hacerlo, ya que no quería más golpes de ella.

-Hola Miku-chan – saludo energéticamente el rubio –me alegra que hayas podido venir-

-Hola Len-kun, Kaito-kun- saludo tranquilamente la peliaqua porque ya los conocía.

Un pelimorado entro a la sala y miro a los presentes- Así que ella es Miku-chan no?- dijo Gakupo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente y le olía el cuello.

Luka no podía hacer nada, sabía que si quería que Gakupo aceptara a Miku, tenía que dejar que conociera bien su olor, pero los celos no la dejaban tranquila y solo pudo hacer un gruñido mientras esperaba que el pelimorado se alejara de la peliaqua.

-Ósea que él se puede acercar a Miku y yo no?- recamaba el peliazul al ver como Luka no apartaba al pelimorado de Miku.

-El lo hace para recordar el olor, no como tú que pareces perro en celo- el rubio no pudo evitar reírse hasta que se dio cuenta de que Luka hablaba de olor-Miku-chan ya sabe que somos?-

El pelimorado ya se había alejado de Miku la cual estaba sonrojada a más no poder.-Si, ella ya sabe que somos- empezó el pelimorado –por eso también le dije a Luka que la invitara, ella está siendo perseguida por vampiros, y ustedes saben que eso no significa nada bueno-

-Ustedes ya saben su aroma así que no tienen porque acercársele- dijo Luka porsiacaso ellos querían olerla con la escusa de que era para conocer su olor para salvarla.

-Pero nosotras no- hablo una rubia alta de cuerpo parecido a Luka que estaba junto a una peliverde. Ambas se acercaron a Miku y empezaron a olerla. Luka ya no sabía qué hacer con sus celos y después de unos 3 segundos agarra a Miku y la abraza posesivamente –Paren de olfatearla por tanto tiempo, no se dan cuenta de que hacen que se sienta incomoda?-

Todos los demás licántropos quedaron en blanco al ver como Luka abrazaba a Miku, mientras que la peliaqua se sonrojaba tanto que parecía tomate. Nadie había visto así a Luka, y menos con una humana. La rubia después de 3 segundos salió de su shock y se puso a reír como loca –Miren, nuestra pequeña Luka esta celosa-

Luka al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, soltó a Miku y hubo un silencio incomodo.

-Oigaaan, hora de comeeer- escucharon el grito que venía del comedor y todos empezaron a ir para allá.

Cuando llegaron había una enorme mesa para 10 personas en donde ya estaba una castaña de pelo corto y un castaño con lentes sentados.

En la mesa había una gran cantidad de platos con diferentes carnes y ensaladas. Miku quedo sorprendida al ver como la mesa parecía un buffet de lujo.

Los licántropos se sentaron y eligieron de lo que iban a comer. Ninguno emitía ni una sola palabra.

-Porque todos están tan callados?- pregunto la castaña, ya que siempre que se sentaban a comer se oían bromas y risas.

-Ah eso es porque nuestra Luka se enmhmdfg- la rubia no había podido terminar de hablar porque Luka le había llenado la boca con un puñado de comida. La castaña les quedo mirando raro y se dio cuenta de que tenían una invitada.

-Tenemos invitada y nadie me dijo- dijo la castaña con un pequeño puchero -Como te llamas?- pregunto.

-Miku y usted?-

-Yo soy Meiko y el-dijo señalando al castaño con lentes-es Kiyoteru-

-Ah se me olvido- dijo la rubia- yo soy Lily-

-Y yo Gumi – dijo la peliverde sonriéndole amablemente.

-Y que estabas diciendo recién Lily?- dijo Meiko

-Ah que parece que Luka esta enmmhm- Luka de nuevo le había tapado la boca con comida- déjame terminar la frase, rosadita- la rubia se estaba enojando porque no podía terminar la frase.

-Intenta decirla una vez mas y saldrás volando- dijo tranquilamente la pelirrosa. Lily se asusto por ese comentario y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

* * *

La cena ya había terminado y el sol ya se había ocultado. Luka fue a dejar a Miku a su casa para que nada le pasara en el camino.

-Gracias por alejarlos cuando se acercaban, Luka- empezó a hablar la peliaqua.

-Gracias por soportarlos-

-Para que me querían conocer?- pregunto Miku ya que era una duda que le rondaba desde que la invito a su casa.

-Para evitar que los vampiros sigan atacando los humanos. Y si te buscan es por algo, así que hoy te querían conocer para también poder protegerte- dijo Luka- pero no te preocupes, eso no significa que yo dejare de cuidarte-

La peliaqua se sonrojo un poco y siguieron caminando en silencio.

* * *

-Son unos idiotas! No se dan cuenta de lo que pasa?! Solo tenían que a una persona cosa que debería ser fácil para ustedes, pero nooo una perra se la quita de las manos- un castaño de ojos rojos estaba sumamente enojado con los 2 pelirrojos y con el peligris.

-Jefe, esa loba no era normal, se pudo con Dell de un golpe- respondió Ted pero el castaño lo ignoro olímpicamente y siguió

-Y mas encima ahora la tienen protegida los licántropos! Saben que tan importante es esa humana?- silencio absoluto –No lo saben! Ella no es una humana normal como se habrán dado cuenta, ellas es de una minoría de humanos especiales. Se nota por el olor de ella, pocos humanos son así-

-Y que íbamos a saber nosotros jefe- reclamo Dell

-Ya han pasado más de 3 días y no la han traído!, que bueno que mande a Zeito, el si sabe hacer- dijo el castaño burlándose de ellos

-Y que a hecho el que nosotros no?- siguió reclamando Dell

-El se logro meter en la escuela donde va la peliaqua, así el está más cerca de ella todos los días, y va a saber cuándo actuar, no como ustedes que no han hecho nada, así que desde ahora quedan a su cargo- dijo el castaño mientras veía como los 3 vampiros hacían una mueca de disgusto.

-Perdón Meito-sama –ahora hablo Akaito el cual estaba callado todo el rato- Me podría decir porque es tan importante esa humana?-

-En estos momento los vampiros de esta área tenemos un problema- todos le pusieron atención- como ustedes saben quedan pocos vampiros sangre pura, de los cuales yo soy uno, y el problema de que queden pocos es que si es que desaparecemos, la raza se extinguirá porque solo los sangre puras pueden pasar el vampirismo- Meito paro un poco para que los 3 idiotas pensaran en lo que él dijo.

-Pero eso no se arreglaría simplemente con un hombre y una mujer sangre pura?- dijo Ted

-Y ese es el problema principal. No hay mujeres sangre pura- dijo Meito intentando de ocultar su enojo–la última se fue de aquí.

-Y que tiene que ver una humana en todo esto? Aunque la transformes no será sangre pura – dijo Dell irritado.

-Esa humana es una Bloody Changer, eso quiere decir que su sangre es especial. Si la sangre de un Bloody Changer se somete al contacto con la de otra criatura, la sangre cambia el grado de pureza al de la sangre infectante. Ósea si mi sangre toca la suya, ella se convertirá en una vampira sangre pura y no podrá cambiar su sangre a humana de nuevo o a otra criatura-

-Y si se preguntan porque existen humanos así y nadie se da cuenta, es porque esos humanos duran poco siendo humanos, su olor revela lo que son a los 16 años y también tienen un aura que parece encantar a muchas criaturas. Esos humanos sirven para salvar a razas de la extinción y por eso la necesitamos, entendieron?-

-Si Meito-sama!- con esa explicación los 3 entendieron porque estaban tan deseosos de ponerle mano encima a esa humana cuando la perseguían.

-Ahora vayan a reunirse con Zeito, tienen que buscar una forma de traer a esa humana-

 **Hola, perdón por no subir el capitulo ayer, casi no pude escribir en la semana y no me llegaban muchas ideas, así que entre ayer y hoy termine este capítulo. Reviews:**

 **Cami-rin-chan: En serio gracias por los consejos, necesitaba a alguien que me aconsejara. Espero que te haya gustado la manada de Luka y perdón si me atrase un poco con el cap pero preferí subirlo hoy a que ayer porque ayer solo llevaba la mitad de capitulo.**

 **Laire Elizabeth Masen: Gracias por darme las bienvenidas y no te preocupes por los capítulos, que no pienso dejar mi primer fic inconcluso.**

 **D4nger: Pensé que tu review no me iba a llegar, pero al final si llego después de 5 días, gracias por las felicitaciones y espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Lily Megurine: Si se que el vampiro es un gran cliché aquí en fanfictión así que en este Fic mandan los licántropos. Yo era fan de Miku con Kaito y Gakupo con Luka pero me aburrió un poco después de un tiempo. En este Fic hay ligero Miku con Kaito pero es para que Luka tenga un rival y también un saco de golpear (xD). Perdón si ayer no subí el cap, voy a intentar de que los cap sean subidos los sábados, si me quedo sin ideas o sin tiempo los subo los domingos o si estoy inspirada los subo los viernes.**

 **En este Fic si no se dieron cuenta, en cuanto a las personalidades son las que están generalmente pero las cambie un poquito, por ejemplo Miku sigue siendo tierna y tímida, pero no es lenta, sabe lo que pasa, por ejemplo en el primer cap se dio cuenta de que el enojo de Luka venia de cuando le toco la cola. Y con Luka es fría e indiferente pero le agregue la bipolaridad dependiendo de con quien este, por ejemplo con Miku no puede ser fría.**

 **También agregue mis propios detalles a las criaturas sobrenaturales, por ejemplo el hecho de que los vampiros puedan transformar sus manos a garras o que los licántropos no se transformen (todavía). También agregue una raza especial de humanos los Bloody Changer, espero que haya quedado claro como son. El próximo capítulo explicare más sobre las criaturas.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: El origen de los Licantropos

-Ne Luka- la peliaqua empezó hablar con lo pelirrosa que caminaba a su lado

-Hum?- respondió la pelirrosa que estaba algo perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Porque el día que nos conocimos…- ambas recordaron la escena donde se quedan mirando fijamente a sus ojos y la pelirrosa casi pierde el equilibrio, sonrojándose ambas un poco al recordarla- aunque fuera luna llena, no estabas transformada en un lobo monstruoso?-

La pelirrosa todo este tiempo pensó que ya le había dicho a Miku que los licántropos no eran como los mostraban en las películas, pero se acordó que no le pudo explicar eso a la peliaqua porque se había enojado con ella justo cuando le iba a explicar.

-Ah eso es porque no somos como nos retratan los humanos. Si quieres te explico sobre nosotros pero cuando lleguemos a tu casa, no quiero que nos escuchen las personas.- Luka siguió caminando al lado de Miku hasta que llegaron a la casa de la peliaqua.

Entraron tranquilamente y se sentaron en el sofá. Miku se quedo mirando a la pelirrosa esperando a que empezara a hablar.

-Los hombres lobos o licántropos somos una de las razas humanoides de criaturas sobrenaturales, otro ejemplo de estos son los vampiros, los demonios, los draconoids, entre otros- Luka dejo que Miku masticara la información para seguir

-Lo que tienen en común todas las razas es que todas tenemos como base un aspecto humano, y nos podemos ocultar fácilmente entre ellos, por eso no somos descubiertos, pero hay algunos que se dejan mostrar ante los humanos haciendo que estos sepan de nosotros, lo bueno es que no muchos creen las historias y los dejan como historias-

-Los hombres lobos y los humanoides fuimos creados todos de igual forma. Un día nuestros ancestros fueron contactados por los dioses de la noche los cuales ofrecieron poder a los humanos, pero avisándoles que tendrían consecuencias en su cuerpo y mente. Los humanos que tomaron el riesgo, los cuales eran tres cuartos de la humanidad, pudieron elegir de cual dios nocturno iban a querer que se les entregaran los poderes-

-Uno de esos dioses era Lycan, y el mezclo los genes de los lobos con los humanos que lo eligieron, haciendo que los humanos tuvieran la cola y orejas de lobos, agudizándoles todos sus sentidos y su aumentando su fuerza, pero obteniendo una enorme hambre de carne y cambiando al mismo tiempo que las fases de la luna-

-Cuando los dioses del día se dieron cuenta de que los humanos restantes iban a salir perdiendo y extinguiéndose, le dieron armas para matar a las criaturas, mientras que estas mismas se atacaban entre por caprichos de sus dioses. Al ver lo enojado que los dioses del día estaban con los de la noche, estos juraron no crear más guerras y vivir en paz con los humanos.

-Las memorias de los humanos normales fueron eliminadas para que no se acordaran de este suceso, y las armas las guardaron, por eso esta historia no se la sabe ningún humano-

La peliaqua quedo pensando sobre la historia y se quedo mirando a Luka

-Que cambios te refieres Luka?- pregunto Miku curiosa porque no veía muy cambiada a Luka el día de luna llena.

-En la luna llena obtenemos mucha fuerza, energía… y hambre. Por eso ese día comemos un festín en la mansión para evitar accidentes y todos salimos en la noche para usar la energía porque no ocuparla es igual a tener un perro encerrado ósea muy mal humor y ganas de pelear- la peliaqua recordó que ese día Luka podía saltar y correr sin problemas.

-Y porque dicen entonces que los hombre lobos se pueden transformar en bestia?- la peliaqua no se imaginaba a Luka como una bestia gigante y peluda con grandes colmillos y garras listos para despedazar a su presa.

-Eso solo lo pueden hacer pocos. Los hombres lobos nos dividimos en 4 clases los sangre pura, los híbridos, los infectados y los malditos. En la mansión solo somos híbridos, ya no existen muchas criaturas que sean puras en sus genes y el poder de las transformaciones ya casi no existe. Solo pueden llegar a transformarse los sangre puras, cosa que ya casi no existen, pero antes si y por eso quedo esa idea-

Miku encontraba entretenido aprender de la raza de Luka y mas sabiendo que era algo que no muchas personas conocen.

-La diferencia entre las 4 razas es que los sangre puras tienen los sentidos mucho más agudos que cualquier hibrido o infectado, pero también le afectan más las fases de la luna. Los híbridos son hijos de sangre pura e humano, o híbrido con sangre pura, o hibrido con hibrido. La mayoría de los hombres lobos son híbridos, pero con diferente cantidad de sangre licántropa en la sangre. Los infectados son los humanos que obtuvieron sangre de licántropo y sobrevivieron para contarlo, son más débiles que los híbridos pero más fuerte que cualquier ser humano-

-Porque dices que sobrevivieron para contarlo?- la peliaqua pregunto, porque quería saber si un humano normal podía convertirse en licántropo.

-Porque no todos lo humanos pueden convertirse, generalmente todos los que intentan terminan muertos gracias a un mecanismo de defensa que pusieron los dioses del día para que la raza humana no se extinga- la peliaqua estaba sorprendida por todo lo que sabía la pelirrosa y le entro la curiosidad de quien le había enseñado tanto ya que no cree que existan las escuelas para licántropos.

-Gakupo-kun te enseño todo eso no?-

-Sip, entre otras cosas sobre los licántropos- dijo Luka lo ultimo susurrando y mirando para el lado algo sonrojada. Miku se percato de su sonrojo y sintió un poco de celos de lo que le había enseñado Gakupo para que la pelirrosa se sonrojara de esa manera.

-Cuando los hombres lobos alcanzamos los 14 años, empiezan a surgir los cambios a la luz de la luna. En luna llena no hay problema ya que se vuelven noches perfectas para entrenar, pero en luna nueva… digamos que los licántropos les aumenta el libido hasta niveles que pueden sobrepasar a un súcubo- Miku al darse cuenta a donde iba con eso se sonrojo imaginando a Luka sonrojada, sudada y gimiendo mientras se daba auto placer. Sip Miku era una pervertida de primera.

-Ne Miku, si me ves en una luna nueva, por favor aléjate de mí- pidió Luka sabiendo que probablemente ella intentaría de acercarse a Miku con intensiones no muy santas. Miku asintió.

-Y que pasa en la mansión ese día?- Miku pensó que si la luna nueva afectaba a todos los hombres lobos, eso significaba que todos los de la mansión estarían con sus hormonas afectadas.

-Nos alejamos lo que más podemos unos de otros, y en la noche o nos encerramos en nuestras piezas o salimos de la mansión para alejarnos de nosotros- respondió Luka.

Ambas quedaron en un silencio incomodo, ninguna sabia que decir, así que Luka se paro y se despidió de Miku.

* * *

-Hola mi nombre es Rin Kagamine y soy amiga de la infancia de Miku- dijo la rubia mientras le daba la mano a la pelirrosa.

-Yo soy Luka- dijo la pelirrosa suavemente sin ocupar su tono frio y devolviéndole el saludo.

La mañana del otro día había comenzado y la pequeña rubia había querido conocer a Luka la persona que tiene a Miku por los aires.

-Ne Luka porque actúas tan fría cuando se te acercan las personas?- pregunto Rin queriendo saber porque la pelirrosa era tan fría pero cuando se le acercaba a Miku se relajaba.

-Simplemente no me gustan las personas que se acercan a mi solo por cómo me veo y no ven como soy- respondió con simpleza la pelirrosa, esa era una de las razones, pero la otra no se la podía decir ya que era raro que alguien no quiera estar con otra persona porque su olor la ahoga.

Antes de que pudiera seguir preguntándole cosas a la pelirrosa, el profesor entro apurado como el otro día y empezó a ordenar a los estudiantes para que se callaran y sentaran.

-Hoy también van a haber estudiantes nuevos- dijo el profesor algo aburrido de tener que soportar a 2 más en su clase. –Adelante- Entraron un peliazul y un rubio, ya conocidos por nuestras protagonistas, los cuales observaron toda la clase y sonrieron al ver al la pelirrosa con la peliaqua, aunque Kaito solo quedo perdido mirando a la peliaqua hasta que el rubio le dio un codazo.

-Ellos son Kaito Shion y Len Kagamine, siéntense en cualquier puesto vacio para que pueda empezar la clase- hablo el profesor.

De repente se escucho un gruñido que vino de Zeito el cual se notaba que estaba muy molesto. Al vampiro le estaba hartando que llegaran tantos hombres lobos a la escuela, se notaba como estaba aumentando la seguridad en cuanto a la peliaqua. Tenía que empezar el plan antes de que siguieran llegando.

El pelinegro empezó a identificar a sus próximas presas mientras pasaba la clase, y en el recreo empezó su plan.

* * *

La pelirrosa estaba más que enojada, estaba furiosa. Que mugre hacían allí Len y Kaito! Le enojaba que cada vez que se diera vuelta el peliazul estuviera mirando perdidamente a la peliaqua y Len solo le ponía atención a la clase. Así que los llamo a que fueran a la azotea con ella en el recreo, pero no pensó que la pequeña rubia que se le había presentado esta mañana y Miku se le uniría a la ida a la azotea.

-Que hacen aquí?- pregunto la pelirrosa enojada cuando ya habían llegado a la azotea a los 2 hombres.

-Eh solo venimos a ayudarte Luka-nee – respondió el rubio intentando de que no sonara muy sospechoso. Kaito se había acercado a Miku y la había saludado de abrazo.

-Hola Miku-chan! Desde ahora seremos compañeros – la peliaqua sonrojada no le gustaba que le abrazaran tan de repente como lo hizo Kaito, pero no podía ser tan descortés como para no devolverle el abrazo.

La rubia solo sonrió gatunamente y se acerco a la pelirrosa que miraba al rubio como si le quisiera sacar más información del porque estaban allí ellos. –Luka, yo que tu miraría a tu otro primo- dijo la rubia en tono de burla. Le encantaba provocar a la pelirrosa, algo le dice que ese será su nuevo pasatiempo.

Luka miro a Kaito y sintió como sus celos crecieron de nuevo. Al peliazul se le estaba haciendo una costumbre el acercarse a la peliaqua, no podía evitarlo. –Kaito que te dije de incomodarla? –dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa muy mal fingida y con una notoria vena palpitante al estilo anime saliéndole de la frente.

El peliazul quedo en blanco y empezó a correr mientras la pelirrosa lo perseguía. La rubia se partía de la risa al ver la cara de miedo del peliazul al escapar de Luka.

-Creo que ya se me está haciendo normal verlos así – dijo la peliaqua algo divertida porque se le había contagiado la risa de Rin.

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo y una pelirrosa caminaba al lado de una peliaqua. Luka antes de salir del colegio le había preguntado a Miku si quería ir a comer algo y esta acepto. Eso si antes la pelirrosa le había advertido a los otros dos licántropos que no los persiguieran.

-Ne ne Luka, dicen que aquí venden unos dulces exquisitos- dijo Miku sonriendo y señalando una cafetería. La pelirrosa se derretía al ver la sonrisa tan inocente de Miku y acepto entrar.

Era una cafetería no muy grande, pero con gran ambiente y se notaba que los postres que se mostraban en la vitrina estaban exquisitos. Se sentaron en una mesa en la orilla y una mujer fue a atenderlas.

-Que desean señoritas?- pregunto amablemente la mujer que les fue a atender.

-Mmm – la pelirrosa se quedo mirando el menú – un café y un muffin por favor-

-Yo un chocolate caliente y una torta de chocolate- dijo Miku con los ojos brillando por la cantidad de chocolate que va a comer.

-Entendido, les traigo el pedido en unos minutos- la joven les guiño el ojo y se fue.

-Parece que te gusta mucho el chocolate no?- pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Me encanta, es una de mis cosas favoritas-

-Mmm y cuales son otras por ejemplo?- pregunto interesada la pelirrosa.

-Los puerros, los perros, bailar y cantar. Y tú?- la peliaqua sonrió al recordar todas las cosas que le encantaban.

-El atún, el café y también me gusta cantar-

-Mmm parece que podríamos ir a un Karaoke algún día de estos, no crees?- Miku la miro con ojos de cachorrito y Luka no pudo hacer más que asentir.

La mesera ya venía con los pedidos, los cuales disfrutaron mucho ya que venían muy hambrientas y las cosas estaban deliciosas.

Cuando ya habían salido del local la peliaqua iba hablando tranquilamente con la pelirrosa asi que no estaba muy pendiente por donde iba. La pelirrosa de repente escucho como alguien perdía el control del auto, así que la abrazo fuertemente y salto al tejado de una casa. 5 milisegundos más tardes y un auto descontrolado las hubiese atropellado.

La peliaqua estaba en estado de shock, vio su vida pasar entre sus ojos pasar frente a sus ojos. Otra vez la pelirrosa le había salvado la vida.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Luka preocupada por la pequeña y esta solo tiende a asentir.-Te voy a dejar a tu casa ya?- la peliaqua solo repitió el gesto y la pelirrosa empezo a saltar de tejado en tejado en direccion a la casa de Miku.

En los brazos de Luka, Miku sentia como se le pasaba rapidamente el shock, el calor corporal que despedia la pelirrosa le relajaba el cuerpo y el olor de esta la calmaba de su miedo. Miku sabia que Luka era especial, pero no porque era una licantropa, si no porque era especial para ella sentimentalmente.

 **Perdon por no haber subido el capitulo antes, las ideas no fluian como palabras y digamos que el colegio y la orquesta no ayudaban.**

 **Este capitulo quise dejar volar mi imaginacion y escribir el origen de las razas sobrenaturales.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Hanna Kaiser de Emperama: Si es que no te molesta te dire Hanna para abreviar. Gracias por ponerme en tu lista de favoritos, no sabes cuanta inspiracion dan los review, los favoritos y los follow. Perdon por hacerte esperar tanto por el capitulo, imagina que senti que el sabado era viernes, asi de cansada estaba la semana pasada. Pero no te preocupes, esta semana la tengo libre asi que intentare de subir denuevo esta semana.**

 **Isadora8: Que genial que te haya encantado mi historia, pense que no iba a poder escribir lo necesariamente bien para hacer la historia atractiva pero parece que voy bien. No tenia pensado en un harem tan grande para Miku, pero creo que puedo meter mas criaturas a la historia para que tenga mas capitulos. Y si te gusta el duro contra el muro, digamos que desde el proximo capitulo la historia sera M, digamos que la luna nueva es un punto clave para la M.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y no se preocupen que si o si voy a seguir esta historia, si pueden, dejen un review, no saben que tanto ayudan. Eso seria todo y nos leemos luego.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Luna nueva

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Miku había sido salvado por Luka. La peliaqua se sentía afortunada por haberla conocido, también se sentía así porque sabía de la existencia de criaturas que los humanos solo pensaban que eran gracias a la imaginación.

Antes de ese día de luna llena, la pequeña sentía que algo faltaba en su vida, pero al conocer a Luka sintió que el vacio fue llenado.

La peliaqua recién había llegado a su salón de clases y se había sentado, cuando llego el rubio, mejor conocido como Len, con un rostro de preocupación que pocas veces había visto y sudado como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-Miku, aquí estas!- grito el rubio echándose en la silla de al lado de la de Miku y respirando dificultosamente.

-Que pasa Len-kun? Porque estas tan sudado?- pregunto la peliaqua preocupándose por el estado de su amigo.

-Vine lo más rápido posible de la mansión porque tengo avisarte que- la puerta de la sala fue abierta violentamente dejando entrar a una pelirrosa que hizo que Len se congelara en su lugar.

-Len, estas en mi asiento- intento de hablar tranquilamente la pelirrosa, pero se noto su enojo.

-Ah Hai!- Len se paro rápidamente del asiento de Luka y se fue a su asiento. Luka se sentó y se echo en la mesa intentando de tapar su cara con los brazos. La peliaqua no sabía porque lo hacía, pero era porque a Luka el olor de Miku la enloquecía y ya tenía un poco de sus hormonas afectadas gracias a que esa noche era luna nueva.

-Luka estas bien?- la peliaqua pocas veces veía a la pelirrosa intentar de tapar su cara.

-Sí, no te preocupes- intento sonar lo más relajada posible.

-Que le paso a Kaito-kun hoy que no vino con Len-kun?- la pelirrosa gruño un poco al oír que Miku se preocupaba por peliazul.

-Se enfermo- dijo fríamente Luka. No le iba a decir a Miku que ella dejo K.O a Kaito y lo encerró en su pieza con una gran cantidad de helado para evitar que este viniera a la escuela con las hormonas mas alteradas de lo normal e intentara algo con la peliaqua.

El profesor entro a la sala para empezar a hacer clases. Luka se reincorporo y empezó a sacar sus cuadernos, pero el dulce olor de Miku no la dejo concentrarse y no pudo evitar quedarse observándola. No había vuelta atrás, el olor y las hormonas hicieron un hechizo en el cual ella no podía hacer nada más que observar a la peliaqua.

Miku tampoco se pudo concentrar en la clase, sentía la mirada de la pelirrosa en todo su cuerpo, y cada vez que la miraba de reojo, Luka la observaba como si la estuviera devorando con los ojos. La peliaqua no sabía qué hacer, ver a la pelirrosa tan perdida en su cuerpo la hacía sentirse intranquila, pero a la misma vez sentía un llama encenderse en lo profundo de su ser que hacía que ardiera su cuerpo.

Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el fin de la primera clase, fue cuando Luka salió del encantamiento en el cual se encontraba sumergida y salió casi corriendo de la sala.

La peliaqua quería hablar con Luka pero no pudo gracias a que esta ya se había escapado y no sabía para donde se había ido, así que se acerco al rubio para preguntarle que le quería decir en la mañana.

-Len-kun- llamo la peliaqua al rubio –De que me querías alertar?-

-Ah sí! Te diste cuenta de que Luka esta extraña hoy no?- se acerco al oído de Miku –Es por la luna nueva, ya sabes lo que nos pasa con la luna nueva no?- la peliaqua asintió –Digamos que a ella es a uno de las que más le afecta, además de empezar a afectarle desde temprano -

La peliaqua sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espalda. Por eso Luka la miraba como si la quisiera devorar, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que ella era la presa de Luka

\- Así que por favor esta noche ten cuidado, la ultima vez, que Luka tuvo a alguien cercano que no era de la mansión, esta se alejo de ella porque supo cómo era Luka y le tuvimos que borrar la memoria cuando amenazo con decirle a todos como era ella. Imagina como es Luka en las noches de luna nueva para que alguien la haya tratado de monstruo-

Las otras clases habían sido iguales que la primera. Luka devorando a Miku con la mirada, y Miku avergonzada e incomoda por la mirada que le daba la pelirrosa.

* * *

El sol se había empezado a ocultar y la peliaqua estaba más tranquila al ver a Luka marcharse para la mansión en vez de seguirla a su casa. Ya llegada a su casa se hizo su cena, le dio de comer a la husky, hizo sus deberes y se fue a bañar.

Cuando ya se encontraba en su cama intento de dormirse, pero unos minutos más tarde sintió una presencia en su cuarto. Así que abrió los ojos e intento de ver de quien era la presencia que le incomodaba. No encontró nada, así que fue a revisar al baño, pero tampoco encontró algo que delatara la presencia de un intruso en la casa.

Ya se había devuelto a su cuarto cuando una sombra empujo a la peliaqua contra la pared de su pieza. Por el susto la peliaqua había cerrado sus ojos, pero los abrió después del golpe contra la pared, para encontrarse con unos ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo frente suyo y unos mechones rosados que delataban la identidad de la intrusa.

-Luka?-La pelirrosa no dudo en unir sus labios con su presa y profundizarlo usando su lengua para jugar con la de la peliaqua. La peliaqua no esperaba que Luka la besara y menos tan profunda y apasionadamente como lo hacia la pelirrosa. Sintió como se encendió de nuevo la llama en lo profundo de su ser y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba al igual que el de la pelirrosa.

No opuso resistencia cuando las manos de Luka empezaban a tocarla por el cuello, bajando por la cintura, recorriendo su espalda, hasta que sintió que la pierna de la mayor empezaba a ejercer presión en su punto sensible.

-Lu-ka -Miku dejo escapar un suspiro erótico y se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar si dejaba que Luka siguiera lo que hacía, así que intento de soltarse de la pelirrosa, pero esta tenía mucha más fuerza que Miku, y no la dejo escaparse.

La pelirrosa se quedo mirando a Miku, la cual también la miro a los ojos. En los orbes de la peliaqua se notaba inseguridad, vergüenza y un poco de miedo. Así que la pelirrosa tomo a la pequeña y la acostó en su cama pero con más gentileza que la que tenía antes.

Se posiciono arriba de Miku y empezó a besarla con la misma pasión de antes. Las manos de la pelirrosa empezaron a colarse por debajo de la camisa de la peliaqua y subían en dirección de los pechos de esta. La pequeña sentía su cuerpo arder y cuando sintió las manos de Luka masajeándola en su pecho se le escapo un gemido que hizo que Luka la dejara de besar y empezara a lamerle y morderle gentilmente el lóbulo de la oreja, para después seguir jugando con el suave cuello de la peliaqua.

La peliaqua tenía la mente nublada por la nueva sensación que nunca antes había sentido, haciendo que esta no pudiera pensar claramente. Solo sabía que Luka le estaba dando mucho placer con solo tocarla y no quería que esta parara.

Abruptamente la pelirrosa paro sus caricias y se desplomo al lado de Miku, haciendo que esta despertara del trance en el que estaba y mirara a la mayor acostada a su lado durmiendo profundamente.

Se preguntan porque la pelirrosa se durmió tan de pronto no? Cuando Luka llego a su mansión en el atardecer, se tomo un somnífero antes de perder el control, haciendo que su instinto luchara contra el somnífero todo el tiempo que estuvo con Miku, pero no soporto mucho, así que paro las caricias cuando sintió que no podía más y se durmió.

La peliaqua estaba muy avergonzada, hace unos segundo ella estaba a la merced de una Luka consumida por la Lujuria y ahora la misma pelirrosa estaba durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Se veía tan tierna con la típica postura de un perrito acobijándose del frio, con sus orejitas agachadas y su colita acomodada al lado de su cintura.

No se podía enfadar con ella. No era su culpa que la luna nueva le afectara, así que no se podía enojar con ella, aunque estuviera a punto de devorarla recién. La peliaqua dejo que su cuerpo se relajase después de esa experiencia tan fogosa, pero no podía. El recordar la mirada que le daba la pelirrosa mientras la besaba y como la tocaba tan salvajemente, no dejaba que se apagara la llama que mantenía su cuerpo ardiente.

Así que le saco la chaqueta y las botas que llevaba la pelirrosa, y la metió en su cama acobijándola con la frazada que ella estaba ocupando antes de que la pelirrosa la atacara. Miku se fue a darse otro baño rezando que eso le bajara la temperatura del cuerpo.

Cuando volvió de darse el baño y cambiarse su ropa interior, se acostó al lado de la pelirrosa durmiente esperando que esta no se despertara en medio de la noche y se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Luka despertó exaltada esa mañana al sentir el olor de Miku a su lado y la vio durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado. Empezó a recordar todo lo que paso ayer, recordó sus suaves labios, su frágil cuerpo siendo tocado por ella, el sabor de su piel cuando se aventuro a jugar en su cuello, y los hermosos sonidos que hacia la peliaqua cuando era tocada en alguno de sus puntos sensibles. Ya no lo podía ocultar, ella se había enamorado de la peliaqua.

Sacudió la cabeza y se regaño por no duplicar la dosis de somnífero, ella sabía que si se intentaba de encerrar en su pieza, en la noche de alguna u otra forma iba a salir de esta, pero no pensó que su instinto iba a lograr resistirse tanto a la pastilla que se había tomado. No podía decir que no disfruto el estar con Miku en la noche, pero probablemente ahora la peliaqua la odiaba y no quería saber de ella, así que tomo sus cosas y salió de la ventana.

Cuando llego a la mansión encontró a Len esperándola en la sala.

-Supongo que el somnífero funciono no?- pregunto el rubio algo serio.

-Lo necesario para no cometer ningún error- la pelirrosa estaba devastada por dentro ya que gracias a la luna nueva probablemente perdió la oportunidad de ser cercana a Miku y poder enamorarla.

-Mmm, yo que tú me bañaría antes de que alguien más de la mansión te sienta Luka-nee-respondió Len intentando de que no se dieran cuenta de que la pelirrosa probablemente hizo de nuevo el mismo error e iban a tener que borrar la memoria de otra persona.

* * *

Cuando Miku despertó se encontró sola en su cama y la ventana abierta, la cerró y empezó a meditar, Que era lo que sentía por la pelirrosa? Con ella se sentía protegida y tranquila, a su lado sus preocupaciones desaparecían y se sentía en las nubes. Pero no pensó que una mujer la pudiera hacer sentirse así, la pelirrosa la encendió tan fácilmente en la noche con besos profundos, aunque era la primera vez que alguien le hacía eso así que tal vez no era ella, si no los besos lo que la encendieron.

Cuando llego a la escuela, la pelirrosa ya estaba sentada en su puesto y se le notaba fría y distante, pero igual la peliaqua intento de trabar conversación.

-Buenos días Luka- exclamo amigablemente Miku intentando de hacerle entender que no estaba enojada con ella.

-Buenos días- respondió fríamente la mayor. Esta estaba así porque estaba enojada con si misma, no se podía perdonar el hecho de ayer, se despreocupo mucho después de tomar el somnífero.

La peliaqua tomo el gesto como si Luka estuviera enojada con ella, así que prefirió no seguir intentando de hablarle.

Cuando la primera clase termino la pelirrosa salió rápidamente de la sala, pero la peliaqua la siguió sin rechistar. Cuando llegaron a la terraza la pelirrosa se sentó en la banca de siempre y quedo mirando a la peliaqua.

-Porque me sigues?- pregunto algo enojada la pelirrosa.

-Porque quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer- respondió la peliaqua. Luka se paro y se puso frente a ella-Estas en todo tu derecho en enojarte por lo de ayer- murmuro la pelirrosa un poco melancólica –Si quieres golpéame y aléjate de mi si así lo deseas, se que ayer no fue bueno lo que hice y asumiré las consecuencias- el flequillo de la pelirrosa ocultaba los ojos tristes de esta.

A Miku se le rompía el corazón ver a Luka tan triste, así que se acerco a ella y la abrazo dejando su boca cerca de la oreja de la pelirrosa.

-No estoy enojada contigo Luka, para nada de enojada, se que ayer estabas así por la luna nueva, hasta me intentaste de avisar el otro día cuando me contaste de los licántropos- Luka sintió un peso salir de encima, y abrazo a Miku, sin poder evitar que le salieran unas lagrimas de alegría al no ser rechazada por la peliaqua.

-Así que Luka, no te preocupes yo voy a seguir siendo tu amiga- golpe bajo para la pelirrosa, pero intento de disimular el dolor de ser friendzoneada el mismo día que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y se subió los ánimos pensando que ahora tenía tiempo para enamorarla.

Ambas siguieron abrazadas hasta que el timbre sonó y se fueron a la sala de clases.

* * *

-Len, es mi idea o el olor a vampiro aumento considerablemente?- pregunto Kaito después de que sonara el timbre de comienzo de recreo.

-No, parece que Zeito empezó su movimiento- respondió Len al oler el aire.

-Varios de nuestra clase están con ese olor, parece como si estuvieran preparando soldados para una guerra-

-Lo mejor será avisarle a Gakupo antes de ponernos a pelear solos contra ellos. Podríamos provocar una guerra entre la manada y los vampiros si es que atacamos por nuestra cuenta- respondió el peliazul presintiendo que se acercaba algo grande.

 **Hola, si se sorprendieron porque subí un capitulo 2 días después de uno, digamos que tuve tiempo libre, inspiración por los 2 review que me llegaron, y la idea del capítulo en mi mente los 2 días, así que pude escribir este capítulo en poco tiempo.**

 **Sé que muchos quedaron con ganas de un lemon más profundo, pero también pensé en que ninguna de las 2 estaba segura de sus sentimientos y era algo apresurado que Luka estuviera así como así con Miku en una noche loca de pasión.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Eliza Romero: Me alegro que te haya encantado el cap y espero que este no te haya decepcionado. Me encanta darle celos a Luka ya que hace el Fic mas divertido a mi parecer. No sabes cuánto me encanto un review minutos después de que subiera el capitulo, me dio inspiración para seguir escribiendo al otro día el capítulo de noche nueva. Espero poder leer algún otro de tus review, me encanta que las personas se encuentren a gusto leyendo mi Fic.**

 **Yuki: Hola bienvenida a mi Fic, espero no haber decepcionado con este capítulo, primera vez escribiendo lemon/lime. Imaginar que estas historias las creo en mi mente antes de irme a dormir, y pensé que esta serviría para un Fic por eso empecé a escribir el primer capítulo. Si le dices pronto a 2 días después del capítulo 4, parece que esperaste bien. PD: La foto que tienes era la que pensaba ponerle al Fic pero después me arrepentí.**

 **Me siento orgullosa de haber escrito un capitulo en tan poco tiempo. Si alguien tiene alguna pregunta, quiere decir una critica constructiva o solo quiere saludar dejen un review, yo los contesto después de escribir los capítulos, yo solo entendí que tan inspirativos son después de empezar a escribir este Fic. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos luego.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Karaoke time!

-Cuantas personas ya han sido infectadas por Zeito?- pregunto el castaño, sentado en el sillón más lujoso de su hogar, a un pelirrojo con lentes.

-Ya lleva unas 10 mi señor y van en aumento, si seguimos así podremos tener a los necesarios para poder pelearle a esos perros- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Y que me puedes decir de su manada? Qué son?- el castaño estaba impaciente por saber que tan fuerte eran los licántropos.

-Por lo visto señor todos son híbridos, pero no son unos cualquieras, tienen bastante dinero para ser una simple manada, es como si estuvieran viviendo hace muchos años aquí- eso intereso a Meito, no muchas veces los licántropos vivan en una gran mansión en medio de una ciudad. Generalmente las manadas se iban a vivir a grandes extensiones de tierras que compraban para vivir tranquilamente.

-Mmm y quienes serian los más peligrosos de allí según tu?- pregunto Meito con un brillo en sus ojos. Estaba emocionado porque tal vez encontraría alguien digno para luchar.

-Por lo visto los mas adultos y con experiencia serian Gakupo Kamui, Sakine Meiko y Hiyama Kiyoteru. Parece que nacieron hace mas de 500 años, mientras que los otros miembros de la manada tienen la edad que aparentan, Lily Masuda 20 años rubia pelo largo con ojos azules, Kaito Shion 20 años peliazul de pelo corto y alto, Gumi Megpoid 18 años peliverde con cabello corto, Len Kagamine 17 años rubio pequeño y Luka Megurine 18 años pelirrosa alta. Esta ultima… hay algo extraño en ella… su aura es muy peligrosa como para ser una simple hibrida- respondió Ted algo preocupado de lo ultimo ya que el ya ha visto la fuerza de la pelirrosa.

-Espero que den una buena pelea, de hace tiempo que no hay una guerra entre razas y ya me estaba empezando a aburrir, además el premio va a ser una mujer ya quiero estar con ella- dijo emocionado Meito.

* * *

-Y si hoy hacemos algo juntos?- pregunto emocionadamente el peliazul a las 4 personas que tenia al frente.

Los 5 estaban en la azotea de la escuela. Ya se estaba haciendo habitual ese punto de reunión y se juntaban en los recreos a hablar tranquilamente.

-Vamos al karaoke!- dijo una pequeña rubia emocionada por la idea.

-Cierto de hace tiempo que no vamos y Luka dijo que me iba a acompañar a uno, pero es mejor que mientras más vayamos será mejor- la peliaqua también estaba emocionada por ir a un karaoke. Luka solo gruño, pensaba en invitar a la peliaqua para que solo ellas 2 fueran, pero parece que esa salida fue opacada por el peliazul.

-No me dejen afuera de esa salida, yo también voy- dijo el rubio haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Asi que hoy pueden?- pregunto la rubia y todos asistieron –Esa decidido hoy después de clases vamos a ir al karaoke!-

Estos días la pelirrosa había intentado de volverse más unida con la peliaqua, pero siempre estaba Kaito o Rin, los cuales uno intentaba de ser cariñoso con Miku y la otra le hacía bromas que la sacaban de quicio y no la permitían comportarse bien.

Cuando la escuela termino todo el grupo camino a un karaoke que no era muy conocido pero eran los preferidos de Miku y Rin así que las siguieron a ellas. Cuando llegaron era un edificio no muy grande pero lo necesario para saber que les iba bien. Entraron y se dirigieron a la habitación que Rin pidió, ya que tenían una favorita.

Era amplia con unos sillones de cuero, una mesita central para dejar cosas y una televisión conectada a un dispositivo de karaoke.

-Y cómo vamos a elegir quien va primero?- pregunto Luka.

-Eso es lo más divertido- dijo Rin con una sonrisa maliciosa- vamos a tirar todo al azar- miraron a la rubia preguntándole con la cara 'Y cómo es eso?'.-Es fácil, una persona saca un papelito al azar que debe decir solo, dueto, trió o grupal, así se ve que tipo de canción será. También va a sacar los nombres de los que estamos aquí si no le salió solo y en el karaoke ponemos al azar la canción y que coincida con el número de personas que van a cantar. El azar va hacer que todo sea más divertido- termino diciendo la rubia.

-Yo quiero empezar!- dijo emocionadamente Kaito. Tomo un papelito y le salió solo, asi que puso el al azar en categoría de solo y salió Kocchi Muite Baby.

(Lo mejor sería que pusieran la canción para que supieran a lo que me refiero)

1 minuto más tarde… Rin y Len se partían de la risa de los grititos de Kaito al intentar de llegar a los altos, Miku intentaba de no reírse para no bajarle el autoestima al peliazul y Luka se veía seria pero por dentro también se reía Kaito.

-Quiero seguir yo- dijo el rubio después de que Kaito terminara cantar y que calmara su risa. A Len le salió dueto.

-Y tenemos el primer dueto de la noche- dijo rin con voz de anunciadora de concursos –y el que va a cantar con Len será…- el rubio saca el papel y se lo pasa a Rin- conmigo- hubo un pequeño sonrojo que casi no se noto a la vista de los presentes. La canción que salió fue The wolf that fell in love with little red riding hood.

-Ah esta malo el otro micrófono- dijo Len intentando de encender el segundo micrófono.

-Supongo que tendremos que cantar con solo uno- dijo la rubia. Ambos tuvieron que acercar bastante sus bocas cerca del micrófono haciendo que se sonrojaran un poco.

Ambos rubios cantaban tan bien juntos que pareciera que se conocían de toda la vida. Pero en la mente de ambos sin querer empezaron a recordar cosas que pensaban que estaban olvidadas.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Una pequeña niña de 7 años estaba entrando a un bosque, muchas personas consideraban el bosque siniestro pero ella lo encontraba un lugar de paz y tranquilidad. De repente vio una sombra esconderse detrás de un árbol, pero en vez de darle miedo, le dio curiosidad._

 _-No te acerques!- escucho un grito provenir detrás del árbol. Le pequeña rubia se acerco y vio que detrás del árbol estaba un rubio que tenía más o menos su edad llorando._

 _-Porque lloras?- pregunto la rubia. El pequeño que estaba llorando la miro a sus ojos y le respondió._

 _-Que te importa- intento de sonar lo mas frió posible._

 _-Si me importa porque no me gusta que las personas lloren-_

 _-Todavía no te das cuenta que no soy una persona? Mírame bien! - dijo señalando las orejas blancas que tenía en su cabeza. La rubia las vio, pero en vez de tenerle miedo al rubio se acerco y se las acaricio._

 _-Son bonitas orejas- respondió la rubia con una tierna sonrisa._

 _-Esas son la causa de mi desgracia, esas son las que hacen que me traten como un monstruo!- el rubio estaba enojado por lo que él era._

 _-Tú no eres un monstruo, en todo el rato que hemos hablado solo he visto que eres un niño muy tierno- dijo la rubia sonrojándose y haciendo que el pequeño también lo hiciera._

 _-No me tienes miedo?- pregunto el rubio con un tono dudoso._

 _-Para nada- la rubia sonrió de nuevo –Quieres jugar a algo para subir tu animo?-_

 _-Claro!- el pequeño rubio estaba feliz, porque por fin alguien no lo trataba como un monstruo._

(Fin flashback)

La canción había terminado dejando a los dos rubios sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-Se nota que tienen gran química- dijo Luka intentando de enojar a la Kagamine por todas las bromas que ella le hace.

-No es así!- respondió tsunderemente la rubia –Ahora es mi turno no?- pregunto esta misma y saco un papel. De nuevo salió dueto, y la persona con la que tenía que cantar era con Miku, así que sonrió como un demonio antes de hacer una travesura ya que sería su turno de devolverle la gracia a Luka. La suerte le sonrió a la travesura de la pequeña diablilla, justo salió Doki Doki Yuri Gakuen.

Rin empezó a cantar y Luka se dio cuenta de que trataba la canción. Era de 2 estudiantes que cuando se conocieron se enamoraron a primera vista. La pelirrosa empezó a arder en celos, a ella le hubiese encantado cantar esa canción con Miku.

Cuando termino la canción, Rin se quedo mirando a Luka y se dio cuenta de que su plan había funcionado –Mi-chan es tu turno de cantar al azar-

La peliaqua saco dueto, parecía que Rin hubiera puesto a propósito mas papeles de duetos que tríos y que grupales. La suerte le sonrió a Luka esta vez ya que la peliaqua saco su nombre para cantar con ella. Esta vez la canción seria Magnet.

La canción empezó y la peliaqua sintió como su temperatura aumento de un momento al otro al cantar la letra. Luka solo se mordió un poco el labio al escucharla, pero después pensó que podía ser una buena oportunidad, así que cuando empezó a cantar puso la voz más sensual que pudo y se le quedo mirando a los ojos con pasión. La peliaqua no pudo evitar pensar en lo que paso noches atrás, quedando roja como un tomate y con el corazón latiendo como loco.

Kaito y Len quedaron shockeados. Nunca había visto a Luka comportarse así un día que no fuera luna nueva, y se notaba que la pelirrosa estaba luciendo sus habilidades seductivas, cosa que no sabían que era tan eficaz, ya que Luka también les logro hacer que se sintieran un poco seducidos.

La peliaqua no sabía como la pelirrosa le generaba tantas cosas con solo una mirada o con solo escucharla. Sentía el aliento de la pelirrosa chocar con su boca y la mirada de esta, encendía una llama en su interior. Eso ya no era normal, ni siquiera la estaba tocando o besando y la encendía sin problemas, la cabeza de la peliaqua era un nudo de pensamientos, que siguió hasta el término de la canción donde pudo relajarse

-Esa canción sonó casi real- dijo Rin al termino de la canción, era su turno de molestar. Luka no dijo nada y saco un papel, le toco solo. La canción que salió fue Toeto.

La pelirrosa empezó a cantar al ritmo de la canción. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por la canción cantando suavemente como si en verdad fuera tímida.

"Que tierna" pensó la peliaqua intentando que no le diera un sangrado de nariz por exceso de ternura. Cosa que si les dio a los 2 hombres de la habitación. Ambos sentían que valió la pena venir al karaoke, porque nunca habían visto a la pelirrosa mostrando otras facetas que no fuera la fría.

* * *

La tarde de karaoke paso con risas, sonrojos y recuerdos. Cuando todos se iban a ir, se dieron cuenta de que ya había anochecido considerablemente. Al ver que Luka iba a acompañar a Miku y Rin se iba a ir sola el rubio se ofreció a ir con ella.

Ambos rubios se preguntaban que había sido ese recuerdo que tuvieron al cantar juntos. Sentían que se conocían de antes pero se preguntaban si en verdad eran ellos. Rin por un lado no podía sacarse de la cabeza si Len era el niño de sus recuerdos, porque no tenía las orejitas que recordaba. Así que cuando el rubio estaba más distraído se acerco a él y empezó a buscar entre el pelo, algún bulto extraño que se podría considerar orejas.

-Que estás haciendo?!- exclamo el rubio al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de la rubia y se sonrojaba como un tomate.

-Nada, solo comprobaba algo- respondió la rubia algo sonrojada por lo que se hizo sin darse cuenta.

-Que cosa?- pregunto el rubio algo impaciente.

-Si tenias el pelo tan suave como parece- mintió la rubia ya que no le podía decir que era para encontrarle unas orejas de animal pensando que era un amigo de la infancia.

-Mmm- el rubio se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba mintiendo pero no le dijo nada, ya que sería vergonzoso si no era la niña que conoció cuando era pequeño y solo le toco el pelo por otra razón que no conocía.

* * *

-Gakupo- empezó hablando Kiyoteru –Nos han estado espiando- dijo preocupado.

-Si lo sé, los vampiros ya saben que estamos protegiéndola- respondió el pelimorado.

-Por qué crees que la están persiguiendo tanto?- el castaño había tenido esa pregunta hace mucho rato y no podía tener una respuesta en su mente.

-Estuve leyendo algunos libros sobre historia y una raza en especial me llamo la atención- el pelimorado saco un libro que estaba en su escritorio y lo abrió en una página –Mira aquí, esta raza especial que encontré-

-Bloody Changer- murmuro el castaño –Humanos con el poder para poder llegar a ser cualquier criatura de cualquier raza con solo tocar su sangre con la de la criatura. Se reconocen por un olor irresistible a cualquier raza- Kiyoteru quedo pensando –tú crees que Miku es de esta raza?-

-Sí y la unión que puedo hacer es que los vampiros la necesitan para continuar su raza y que van a hacer lo posible para convertirla- respondió Gakupo.

-Tenemos que prepararlos para la pelea no?- el castaño pregunto al dudoso porque todavía eran muy jóvenes.

-Aunque sean jóvenes hay que prepararlos, no podemos dejar que los vampiros se salgan con la suya, la última vez que tuvimos muchos vampiros, se intentaron de sublevar contra los humanos- dijo Gakupo sacándolo de su duda.

De cierta forma el castaño estaba emocionado. Aburre no tener que hacer nada por años y esta pelea será una buena forma de liberar tensiones.

 **Tres capítulos en una semana, estoy orgullosa de mi misma. En serio gracias por los review, me inspiran mucho para seguir escribiendo la historia.**

 **En este capítulo quise poner otra pareja mas, espero que les guste el Rin x Len. Para los que son atentos y se acuerdan de la historia deberían saber porque Luka es especial, si no tendrán que esperar algunos capítulos más.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Eliza Romero: En serio, tu review me mato de la risa, lo tuve que leer varias veces y en todas me saco una risita. Espero que te haya gustado que actualizara en 2 días de nuevo, y sé que el suspenso se siente, en el próximo capítulo creo que va a empezar la acción y para los próximos capítulos tendré que… protegerme con mi señora Cucharita para que el señor Tenedor no me mate!**

 **Yuki: No me gusta que me llames Senpai, me hace sentir muy vieja y eso que solo tengo 15 solo dime Drakita, algún día diré mi nombre. Si se que friendzone a Luka, pero es mejor así para que tenga más drama el romance no? En serio tu review también lo tuve que leer varias veces, me mato de la risa la parte de tu hermano! Con este capítulo sorpresa de la semana probablemente también te emocionaste. Saludos y un abrazo también movido desde la quinta región de Chile.**

 **Tenshi: Gracias por seguirme desde los comienzo de mi historia y mandarme un review. A mí también me encantan cuanto son de criaturas sobrenaturales, algunas veces pienso que es mejor así porque los personajes viven más tiempo juntos, mientras que cuando son humanos, muchas veces tocan el tema de la muerte y dan pena. No te preocupes, mi mente ha sido una fuente de ideas y más cuando me voy a dormir.**

 **Negitoro4ever: Gracias por el review y apoyo, aunque sea una línea me hizo feliz.**

 **Lily Megurine: No te preocupes, con el hecho de que me hayas mandado un review para darme señales que no estabas muerta está bien. Espero que lo que te tiene de bajo ánimo se resuelva pronto y un abrazo para subirte el ánimo (aunque no sé si funcione)**

 **Cami-Rin-chan: Hola! Tampoco tuve mucha señal de vida tuya hasta ahora y me alegra que hayas podido responder aunque fuera un poco tarde. Si se que Len es shota pero con los últimos capítulos te das cuenta de que no es tan despistado. Kaito lo estoy dejando como payaso en estos capítulos, y aun no se con quien dejarlo ya que Meiko tiene a Kiyoteru. Ahora los vampiros le agregaran acción a esta historia y Rin pronto descubrirá todo. Como dije antes, gracias a tus consejos he podido mejorar los capítulos así que gracias!**

 **Si siguieron el consejo de poner las canciones que dije en el karaoke mientras los protagonistas las cantaban, se dieron cuenta de que agregaba algo de emoción a esa parte.**

 **Creo que después de esta semana no podre escribir tantos capítulos juntos, así que no se si nos leeremos luego ya que las próximas semanas estoy llena de pruebas, pero igual lo diré porque si la suerte me sonríe podre darles otro capítulo, Nos leemos luego!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Un Draconoid se une a la historia!

-Así que desde hoy vamos todos a entrenar!- grito emocionado Kiyoteru a toda su manada-Los vampiros quieren crecer de nuevo y intentar de sublevarse, nosotros no los dejaremos!-

-Una guerra? Que divertido, de hace tiempo que no pateo traseros de esos chupa sangres- dijo Meiko tronando los dedos.

-Creo que será una experiencia divertida- dijo Lily ya que iba a ser su primera guerra.

-Cuando empezamos el entrenamiento?- pregunto la peliverde.

-Ahora! Quiero que todos bajen al sótano, allí tenemos el gimnasio especial en el cual van a entrenar hasta que nos puedan derrotar a alguno de nosotros- dijo Gakupo refiriéndose a él, a Kiyoteru y a Meiko.

Eso iba a ser difícil para los cachorros, porque solo tenían algunos con suerte 2 décadas viviendo, mientras que ellos 3 viven de hace más de 500 años ya que las criaturas humanoides son de cierta forma inmortales hasta que se les extrae el corazón o se le corta la cabeza.

Todos bajaron al sótano y se dieron cuenta de que este estaba lleno de sacos de boxeo, y equipo para pelear.

-Primero quiero que vean como se pelea de verdad- dijo Meiko –Gakupo, ven para acá, nosotros vamos a ser la muestra-

Ambos adultos empezaron a pelear a golpe limpio, Meiko solo bloqueaba los ataques, mientras que Gakupo buscaba el punto débil. Los 5 licántropos mas jóvenes miraban impresionados la agilidad y fuerza que ocupaban en la pelea, era algo que nunca habían visto. De repente Gakupo al intentar dar un golpe quedo muy expuesto, haciendo que Meiko rápidamente insertara un golpe en el abdomen del pelimorado haciendo que este hiciera un mueca de dolor y retrocediera un poco.

-Ven chicos? En una pelea nunca de debe bajar la guardia- Y mientras decía esto la castaña, Gakupo se acercaba a darle un golpe en la cara, pero Meiko le agarro la mano en el aire y le dio una patada en las costillas, cosa que lo dejo sentado en el suelo al pelimorado.

-Se encuentra bien?- dijo Gumi señalando al pelimorado sobándose con cuidado la parte afectada.

-Sí, solo fue una costilla rota, nada de qué preocuparse, en una hora ya va a estar reparada- la quedaron viendo como "En serio un costilla rota no es grave?" –Recuerden que tenemos una recuperación rápida, los huesos rotos no son nada para nosotros- la pelirrosa cambio su cara de preocupación a una sonrisa algo sádica.

-Meiko, puedo ir yo ahora?- pregunto, y la castaña asintió –Lily, es nuestro turno de demostrar lo que podemos hacer- dijo sádicamente Luka. Este entrenamiento le iba a encantar.

* * *

La peliaqua se extraño al no ver a ninguno de sus amigos licántropos esa mañana, y supuso que se quedaron dormidos. Y también al ver a Rin pensativa, dejo que esta se perdiera en sus pensamientos.

Un pelinegro sonrió ante la situación. Por fin había una oportunidad y no iba a derrocharla.

-Ne Miku-chan, está ocupado este asiento?- pregunto una pelirroja que tenía dos coletas en su cabeza con forma de taladros. La peliaqua le extraño un poco, ya que nunca se le había acercado, aunque habían ido juntas en el colegio desde pequeñas.

-No está ocupado, te puedes sentar si quieres Teto-san –respondió amigablemente. Rin seguía en sus pensamientos así que no se dio cuenta cuando su amiga había sido rodeada por chicas que seguían a Teto.

Ese día Miku pasó rodeada por chicas de su clase que nunca se le habían acercado a hablarle. Se sentía incomoda con tanta atención en ella, y deseaba que Luka apareciera por esa puerta, se sentara en su puesto y las echara a todas con una fría mirada, pero Luka no apareció ese día a salvarla.

Ya terminadas las clases Teto se le acerco a Miku y le pregunto

-Ne Miku-chan hoy vamos a ver el atardecer en la azotea, quieres ir con nosotras?- Rin ya se había ido sin ella así que no tenia escusa para declinar la invitación a la pelirroja. También pareciera que después de la primera clase, Zeito había desaparecido misteriosamente asi que no se tenía que preocupar por él.

-Bueno- respondió con una sonrisa algo forzada Miku.

Cuando ya estaban en la azotea, la peliaqua sintió como drásticamente el ambiente cambio de uno amigable a uno algo peligroso.

-Chicas?- la peliaqua se dio cuenta y vio a las 5 alrededor de ella con los ojos rojos.

-Perdón Miku-chan, si eres buena y no te mueves, no ocuparemos la fuerza para llevarte ante nuestro maestro, ya?- dijo Teto, intentando de hacer que la peliaqua no se opusiera.

La peliaqua había caído en la trampa de los vampiros, y su miedo había crecido dejándola congelada en su lugar y con una horrible sensación en su pecho. " _Luka Sálvame!_ " grito desesperadamente en su mente pero su amiga pelirrosa no apareció.

Ninguna de las chicas que estaba allí se dio cuenta de unos ojos verdes y celestes que las estaban observando de hace rato.

Teto se acerco a Miku y inhalo el aire -Ah~ el maestro tiene buen ojo con las presas- cuando las chicas se había acercado más a la asustada peliaqua, vieron un destello blanco que las empujo y se puso protectoramente enfrente de la peliaqua.

-No dejare que la toquen- dijo el peliblanco mientras le salían unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza y una alas blancas con una cola de reptil.

-Ugh el maestro no nos dijo que un lagarto iba a estar cuidando a su presa, pero lastima para ti, porque ya venía preparada- dijo Teto mientras aparecían más chicas con ojos rojos.

El peliblanco se giro a la estatua de la peliaqua, la abrazo y le susurro en la oreja –Agárrate fuerte- mientras estiraba las alas y las movió fuertemente para abajo, haciendo que despegaran del suelo y empezó a volar.

La peliaqua salió de su susto y abrazo más a su salvador por miedo a caerse de la gran altura en la cual volaban. El peliblanco aterrizo seguro en un parque que casi no tenía personas porque estaban en sus casas volviendo de un lunes.

-Gracias por salvarme emm…- la peliaqua no sabía su nombre para darle las gracias.

-Piko, Utatane Piko- dijo el peliblanco extendiéndole la mano amigablemente- y tu eres Miku no?- la peliaqua asintió.

-Parece que ya sabes que soy para no tenerme miedo- dijo el peliblanco moviendo un poco sus alas.

-Eres un Draconoid no?- pregunto Miku.

-Sip. Perdón por no haberte salvado antes, no sabía que querían hacer las vampiros y quería actuar cuando fuera necesario –la peliaqua quedo pensando.

-Así que ya me espiabas de hace tiempo? –pregunto algo molesta, ya que no le gustaba que la observaran en secreto.

-Se podría decir que si- dijo el peliblanco sonrojándose un poco –Pero piensa que si no lo hubiera hecho, no estarías a salvo ahora- le dijo rezando porque no se enojara con él.

-Cierto- dijo la peliaqua, pero un gruñido de su estomago interrumpió el ambiente.

-Parece que tienes hambre- dijo divertido el peliblanco, Miku no pudo evitar sonrojarse –Ven conozco una parte donde venden ricas papas fritas- se paro y hizo desaparecer sus cuernos, con sus alas y su cola.

La peliaqua lo siguió solo porque estaba muy hambrienta. Y en verdad estaban ricas las papas. Después el peliblanco la fue a dejar a su casa y se fue volando.

* * *

Otro día en el que se ausenta Luka, la peliaqua sentía una pequeña sensación de vacío en su pecho. Sentía las miradas de su compañera en sí misma y se asustaba que pasara de nuevo lo mismo de ayer.

El profesor llego a la clase con una gran cara de amargado. Otro alumno más llegaba a su clase, esta vez no fue porque llego al colegio, si no que viene de otra clase.

-Chicos, hoy se cambio un alumno de la clase tercero-B a esta clase- entro el peliblanco mirando a las mismas vampiras de ayer con una mirada de superioridad diciendo en su mente " _Jaque-Mate a sus planes, vampiros_ " –El es Utatane Piko- se giro al peliblanco –puedes sentarte allá- dijo señalando un puesto.

Zeito no pudo evitar enojarse y pensó " _En serio, primero 3 perros y ahora una lagartija? Tendré que hacer otro cambio de planes_ "

La peliaqua no pudo evitar sentirse más segura ahora que Piko también estaba en su clase. Miro a Rin, la cual seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. Eso ya era muy extraño, después le iba a preguntar porque estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos.

En el recreo Piko se sentó en el puesto de Luka y se puso a hablar tranquilamente con la peliaqua. Zeito no podía hacer mucho por ahora, así que salió seguido de sus vampiras.

En un momento la peliaqua se acerco a Rin dejando al peliblanco comiendo su colación.

-Rin-chan porque estas volando?- la rubia despertó de su trance y miro a la peliaqua.

-Ah... eh...- la rubia no sabia si decirle o no a su mejor amiga -Quien es el?- dijo señalando al peliblanco que tenia la boca llena de comida.

-El es Utatane Piko, es un amigo- respondió la peliaqua mientras el peliblanco no podía hablar así que saludo con la mano.

-No me cambies el tema!- dijo enojada la peliaqua al darse cuenta de que Rin todavía no le decía lo que la mantenía en sus pensamientos.

-Te puedo hablar de esto en privado? No conozco muy bien a Piko-kun y me sentiría algo incomoda- dijo la rubia un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, igual iba a salir de la sala- dijo el peliblanco saliendo del salón y dejando solas a las chicas.

-Recuerdas el día del karaoke?- la peliaqua asintió -Mientras cantaba con Len-kun me llegaron algunos recuerdos de mi infancia, mas que nada uno en especial -la peliaqua estaba escuchando atentamente a su amiga.

-Cuando tenia 7, me gustaba entrar al bosque, pero un día me encontré un niño llorando, lo mas extraño es que ese niño tenia unas orejas de lobo blanca, y no paraba de repetir que odiaba las orejas porque gracias a estas lo trataban como un monstruo-

La peliaqua recordó cuando fue a la mansión y vio a Len. El rubio tenia unas orejas blancas como las que describía la rubia, pero quiso dejar que esta terminara el relato para hablar.

-Lo mas extraño Mi-chan, es que las orejas eran reales, no eran artificiales. Cuando recordé todo eso, me di cuenta de que Len-kun se parecía mucho al niño del recuerdo, me pregunto si es o no- la peliaqua se moría de ganas por decirle lo que eran sus amigos, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

-Rin-chan, yo creo que si quieres saber eso, lo mejor seria ser su amigo, y preguntarle a el, en vez de sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, no?- dijo Miku algo nerviosa porque no queria que la rubia se diera cuenta que guardaba algo.

-Si supongo que es lo que debería hacer- dijo la rubia algo distraida.

* * *

Luka estaba agotada, igual que toda su manada. Habian entrenado duramente esos 2 días, hasta que Luka pudo derrotar a Meiko con mucha suerte, ya que la castaña se distrajo un poco cuando veía a Kiyoteru pelear con Gakupo.

La pelirrosa se encontraba impaciente por ir al colegio, ya que después de 2 días iba a poder ver a su amada peliaqua.

Ella quería llegar temprano a la escuela, para poder esperar a la peliaqua. Pero los nervios no la dejaron dormir, haciendo que despertara mas tarde de lo que quería.

Para cuando la pelirrosa llego a su salón, se encontró con que su peliaqua estaba hablando y riendo con un peliblanco que ella no conocía. Y lo peor es que al sentir el aroma del peliblanco se dio cuenta de que el era un draconoid. Probablemente el también se acerco para hacerle daño a Miku igual que los vampiros.

La mente de la pelirrosa estaba hirviendo así que se acerco adonde estaba la peliaqua, la giro, y la abrazo. Pero no era un abrazo amistoso cualquiera, era un abrazo que le daría envidia a cualquier pareja que no se viera en mucho. Un brazo de la pelirrosa tenia tomada a Miku de la cintura, y su otro brazo lo paso por encima del hombro de la peliaqua, dejando su mano en la nuca de Miku, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para que entre sus cuerpo no hubieran espacios.

-Te extrañe- le susurro en el oído a la peliaqua -perdón si no vine estos 2 días, tuve que hacer algo en la mansión- siguió hablando en susurro y inhalo profundamente el aroma de la peliaqua.

Miku, al comienzo del abrazo estaba algo sorprendida por como la abrazaban, pero al oler el perfume de la pelirrosa, esta se relajo y abrazo de vuelta a la pelirrosa.

El peliblanco ya sabia de que ellas 2 tenían una relación así, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo celoso. El desde que llego a ese colegio, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza a la peliaqua, pero nunca pensó que su sentimientos eran tan profundos por ella. Cuando la pelirrosa falto esos 2 días, el pensó en que se podía acercar a Miku, y que mejor oportunidad que protegerla de los vampiros de su clase. El peliblanco ya se estaba aburriendo un poco del abrazo, pero antes de hacer algo un rubia se le había adelantado.

-Para Mi-chan si hay abrazo y para mi no? Que mal amiga Lu-chan, que mal amiga y yo que te había extrañado tanto -dijo la rubia intentando de sacar de quicio a la pelirrosa, cosa que si logro.

-Ah si? Ven para acá- Luka en un rápido movimiento agarro a Rin y la empezó aplastar entre sus brazos.

-Lu..ka me estas...dejando...sin ai...re- termino de articular la rubia con mucho esfuerzo, ya que la pelirrosa en serio le estaba aplastando los pulmones.

En eso llego Len y Kaito, los cuales, uno se quedo mirando a Rin siendo aplastada y el otro se quedo baboso al no ver a Miku durante 2 días.

-Ya ya, te suelto- dijo la pelirrosa soltando a la rubia que se estaba poniendo azul.

-Pensé que iba a morir - la rubia tomo muchas bocanadas de aire antes de lograr decir esas palabras.

Mientras Miku y Len se acercaba a ayudar a su amiga, Luka aprovecho para acercarse al peliblanco y susurrarle-tengo que hablar contigo en el recreo- el peliblanco solo la miro seriamente.

La peliaqua después de haber ayudado a su amiga se dio cuenta de que habían llegado Len y Kaito.

-Hola Kaito-kun, Len-kun-dijo la peliaqua.

-Hola Miku-chan, te extrañe mucho- dijo el peliazul pero sin intentar de abrazarla. Ya se había roto muchos huesos en el entrenamiento como para hacer enojar a Luka de nuevo.

-Hola Miku-chan -respondió el rubio todavía preocupado por la rubia.

El peliblanco se dio cuenta de la presencia de los otros 2 lobos y se presento -Hola yo soy Utatane Piko-

Yo soy Megurine Luka- dijo fríamente la pelirrosa, y se quedaron mirando la loba con el dragon, pero al darse cuenta de que Miku los estaba observando dijeron -Espero que nos llevemos bien- con una sonrisa muy fingida.

-Yo soy Kaito Shion- dijo el peliazul al peliblanco.

-Y yo soy Kagamine Len- dijo el rubio a Piko.

* * *

La primera clase paso rápido, y cuando sonó el timbre, Piko poniendo la escusa que iba a comprar algo de comer, salir rápidamente de la sala.

La pelirrosa dijo que tenia que ir al baño y al salir, empezó a seguir el rastro del peliblanco, cosa que fue fácil gracias a que era un draconoid y su aroma era fácil de reconocer.

Cuando llego a una sala desocupada, el peliblanco ya la estaba esperando.

-No te acerques a ella -dijo amenazantemente la pelirrosa.

-Porque piensas que te mereces mas estar al lado de Miku que yo?- dijo sin rodeos el peliblanco.

-Porque la conozco mas que tu- empezó la pelirrosa

-Dos semanas no es mucha diferencia- le contradijo el peliblanco

-Porque le vas a hacer daño- dijo Luka sin escrúpulos.

-Un día sin ti hubiese sido lo necesario para que ella no este aquí, sabias?-

-Porque... yo la he salvado de que los vampiros la rapten- Luka se había quedado sin porqués.

-El primer día que no viniste también la intentaron de raptar los vampiros, y yo la salve sabias? Yo también la amo igual que tu, así que no puedes usar eso de escusa- la pelirrosa se quedo sin palabras - Ahora te pido que hagamos una pelea justa por el amor de Miku, ya? Me refiero a que no se pueden usar encantos o cosas así, pero si se puede interferir en los intentos del otro, aceptas Megurine-san?- dijo Piko tranquilamente mientras estiraba su mano.

A la pelirrosa no le quedo de otra que aceptar el trato, ya que ella había cometido un error al dejar a Miku sin protección y gracias a eso, ahora un dragon estaba detrás de ella.

-Ah y sobre el peliazul que parece perro en celo cuando mira a Miku, el ni siquiera entra en la pelea no?- pregunto Piko con la duda si el peliazul era un oponente digno.

-No, el es simplemente un idiota, nada de que preocuparse-

Ambos salieron de la sala a encontrarse con Miku con el mismo pensamiento " _No perderé!_ "

 **Primer capitulo de esta semana, y ahora que encontré un método de como escribir sin ocupar tiempo de estudio, creo que podre escribir mas pronto otros capítulos.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Yuki: Inspirada por 4 capítulos, digamos que el domingo solo use el tiempo para hacer este capitulo xD. La acción si se como meterla en el fic pero necesito mas tiempo para formar lazos de las 2 protagonistas, ya no estará taaaan friendzoneada.**

 **Tenshi: Leíste muy rápido el capitulo 6 xD. Yo hago los capítulos de tal forma que no deben bajar de las 2400 palabras usadas en la historia, ya que algunas veces en responder reviews me paso :v Nunca puse a Kaito como si tuviese interés en Rin, es mas ni siquiera se con quien dejarlo. Si se que la personalidad de Luka me quedo tan genial, y sobre el Lemon... tendrás que esperar un poco mas pero si habrá ;).**

 **Nyx: Gracias, espero que te guste le pareja y que sigas apoyando el fic ;)**

 **Yoami-chan: No te preocupes, que si la seguiré, y si el suspenso te mata... al menos no soy de las que dejan el fic justo en un momento de suma importancia.**

 **Eliza Romero: No contra mi señora cuchara! Esta hecha de adamantium :v Yo en esa parte del karaoke puse que Miku se sintiera mas violada por la pasión de Luka al cantar, imagina que esa escena me la imagine pensando en la foto de Magnet en la cual ambas se miran con pasión, solo que esta vez Miku tendría un gran sonrojo y en vez de pasion, miraría a Luka con timidez. Hice a Kaito solo para ser un personaje del cual reírse c:, no te preocupes, este RinxLen espero que no me salga taaan cliché. Las actualizaciones las obtendrás, solo tienes que esperar ;)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya que quise meter un rival mas decente para Luka (sin insultar a Kaito, pero con la personalidad que le puse en el fic, el no puede ser un tan buen rival como Piko), pero no se preocupen, Luka tiene sus trucos bajo la manga, tales como ese abrazo.**

 **Si quieren hacer criticas constructivas, preguntas o solo decir hola lo pueden hacer dejando un review, los cuales sirven de inspiración para no quedarme dormida mientras escribo xD. Eso seria todo y nos leemos luego!**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: El amor es una guerra!

La loba pelirrosa y el dragón blanco ya habían llegado a un acuerdo y ambos se prometieron a sí mismos dar su mayor esfuerzo por conquistar a la pequeña peliaqua que les había robado el corazón.

Ambos salieron rápidamente a encontrarse con Miku. Pero se dieron cuenta que su rival también iba a por ella, deteniéndose en seco.

-Para donde crees que vas lagartija!- dijo Luka gritando por el enojo que tuvo hace un rato.

-Voy a donde Miku, así que no me sigas!- grito el peliblanco pensando que así no la seguiría.

-No te estoy siguiendo, porque yo la voy a encontrar primero!- Luka empezó a correr siguiendo como pista su olfato.

-Tramposa empezaste antes!- el dragón empezó a correr cuando la pelirrosa le ganaba por 10 metros. El se empezó a guiar por el calor, ya que todas las personas despiden un calor diferente, y el sabia muy bien como era el de Miku.

La pelirrosa siguiendo el rastro, encontró a Miku durmiendo tranquilamente entre unos arbustos en el patio del colegio. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que la peliaqua se veía tan tierna durmiendo, y tan... indefensa.

Se acerco lentamente al rostro de la peliaqua, cuidando de que fuera silenciosa, aunque ya sabia que cuando la peliaqua dormía no se despertaba fácilmente.

Por fin sus labios lograron el ansiado contacto con los de Miku. Esos suaves, dulces y apetitosos labios hacían que la pelirrosa sintiera su corazón latir muy rápido y su mente nublarse. Prefirió dejar el beso como un simple roce, ya que no quería despertar a Miku de su sueño y se diera cuenta de que Luka la estaba besando, ya que podía alejarse de ella.

El timbre sonó y Luka no quería irse sin Miku, la cual seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Para que el sueño de la peliaqua fuera tan profundo, eso significaba que estaba muy cansada, así que eligió quedarse con Miku. Y para hacer mas cómodo el sueño de la peliaqua, acomodo la cabeza de esta en sus muslos, los cuales hicieron de cómodas almohadas para Miku.

Por otro lado, el peliblanco no podía encontrar a Miku, ya que busco en todo el edificio y justo cuando salia al patio tocaron la campana, haciendo que el se devolviera a su sala refunfuñando.

Volviendo con nuestras protagonistas, a Luka le estaba dando sueño el estar con Miku, su aroma la relajaba después de 2 días sin estar cerca de ella.

No se dio cuenta cuando se apoyo en el tronco de un árbol y dejo que el sueño la consumiera.

Miku había dormido tan bien, de hace días que no dormía así por estar preocupada por una loba pelirrosa.

Cuando la peliaqua se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba en algo mas blandido y suave que el pasto en el cual se había acostado a dormir, abrió los ojos encontrándose con la cara adormilada de Luka vista por debajo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba estado durmiendo en las piernas de esta.

Se sentó rápidamente y se cubrió la cara que tenia color bermellón. Ya era tercera vez que dormía con Luka, y eso que una de estas fue porque ella misma se quiso quedar al lado de la pelirrosa.

La peliaqua quedo pasmada al ver a Luka dormir con una expresión tan tierna en su rostro. Parece que esta tampoco había dormido bien esos días en los cuales se ausento.

Miku se pregunto "Que pasaría si le doy un beso a Luka?" ella quería saber que sentía por la pelirrosa, y pensó que besarla seria una buena opción para comprobar. Pero nunca se atrevió cuando Luka estaba despierta, así que esa seria su oportunidad.

Se acerco algo dudosa de lo que iba a hacer, empezó a sentir su corazón palpitar como loco cada vez que se acercaba mas a ella. Hasta que los rozo, sintiendo una porción de cielo tocar sus labios. El espacio que había dejado la pelirrosa al ausentarse fue rápidamente llenado con una simple caricia. Así que así se sentía besar a una persona.

Después de ese corto roce, la peliaqua sintió como la pelirrosa al frente suyo empezaba a despertarse.

-Buenos días dormilona -dijo en tono de burla la peliaqua.

-Mira quien lo dice, señorita me duermo profundamente en el pasto - Luka no pudo evitar reírse al ver el pequeño puchero que hizo Miku.

-Porque no me despertaste cuando tocaron el timbre? -Miku había visto la hora y se dio cuenta de que se habían saltado clases.

-Te veías durmiendo tan cómodamente que no quise molestarte el sueño - respondió Luka, molestando un poco a la peliaqua.

-Sabes que se enojaran si es que se dan cuenta que faltamos a clases no?- dijo Miku con algo de miedo ante el castigo que se venia para ellas.

-Y si fingimos que te enfermaste y te tuve que llevar a la enfermería porque te desmayaste?- la pelirrosa no quería que castigaran a Miku por la culpa de que no la despertó, por eso invento esa escusa.

-Si puede ser una buena idea-

-Ven a mis brazos y actua como si te hubieses desmayado- la pelirrosa estaba algo nerviosa por si no les funcionaba la escusa, pero lo bueno fue que si les funciono, y ambas perdieron una clase de química, cosa en la que no les va muy bien a nuestras protagonistas

A Luka no le importaba mucho química, pero a Miku si.

-La profe dijo que la clase de hoy iba a entrar en la prueba de la próxima semana -dijo el peliblanco, haciendo que a Miku casi se le fuera el alma.

-Como te va en química Piko? - pregunto Miku algo desesperada mirando fijamente al peliblanco.

-Me va bien, quieres que te enseñe lo que paso la profesora hoy? -parece que la suerte le sonrió esta vez a el.

-Si por favor! -pobre Luka, tenia que dejar que el peliblanco le enseñara, ya que después de clases ella tenia entrenamiento.

-Si quieres te puedo hacer una clase en mi casa - la peliaqua acepto. A Luka sintió una apuñalada en su pecho, esta vez ella no iba a poder hacer nada para evitar que Piko este con Miku.

* * *

-Mira, para equilibrar esta ecuación se debe hacer esto, y esto- el peliblanco se encontraba al lado de la peliaqua, enseñándole química.

-Ah ya entendí, o sea que en este ejercicio se debe hacer esto y esto otro no?-

-Exacto, que aprendes rápido Miku-chan- el peliblanco desordeno un poco el pelo de Miku.

-Eso seria todo lo que paso la profe?- pregunto la peliaqua algo apurada. No era que se encontrara incomoda, solo que no quería seguir estudiando.

-Sip, eso es todo. Quieres dar un paseo?- pregunto le peliblanco.

-No gracias, estoy algo cansada, quiero llegar a mi casa a dormir- dijo la peliaqua. Estudiar la cansaba mucho y no quería quitarle tiempo al dragón.

-Ah ya, entonces te voy a dejar - Piko ya había sacado sus rasgos dragoniles y había tomado a la peliaqua en brazos.

-Por que volando? -pregunto con algo de miedo Miku.

-Porque es mas rápido y divertido- el dragón le sonrió y salio volando por la ventana de su casa.

* * *

La pelirrosa estaba furiosa, de nuevo no podía evitar que Miku estuviera con su rival, así que en ese entrenamiento no solo derroto a todos los licantropos jóvenes, si no que también pudo con Kiyoteru y Gakupo, ambos uno después del otro.

-Parece que Luka ya esta lista- dijo Meiko al ver a los 2 hombres agotados.

-Sip, pero todavía le falta aprender algo que no sea el mano a mano, los vampiros no pelean así de justos- dijo Gakupo algo preocupado.

-Si lo se, pero por ahora dejemosla libre para hacer lo que quiera. Después le podemos enseñar- dijo Kiyoteru.

-Por ahora puedes cuidar a Miku, si es que estas tan preocupada por ella -le dijo la castaña en un susurro a la pelirrosa, haciendo que esta solo asistiera.

Luka se fue a bañar y se vistió. Ya estaba lista para salir a patrullar y revisar que los vampiros. La pelirrosa todavía se sonrojaba al recordar la sensación de sus labios en los de Miku, ademas cuando estaba durmiendo, soñó que la peliaqua la besaba, aunque fuera un segundo, lo sintió tan real.

* * *

A Miku no le gustaba volar. No se logro sentir segura en los brazos del peliblanco, y el estar de tanta altura no ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Al menos ya estaba en su cuarto lista para acostarse cuando siente que tocan a su ventana.

Sin ganas se levanto y va a ver quien estaba tocando a se ventana a las 10 de la noche.

Era Luka! Y ella que hasta había pensado que podían ser los vampiros.

-Hola Luka - dijo Miku con una sonrisa cuando ya le había abierto la ventana.

-Te desperté?- pregunto la pelirrosa cuando ya había entrado a la pieza de la menor.

-No, pero me iba a acostar. Porque estas aquí a esta hora?- Miku estaba preocupada de que Luka estuviera allí por alguna fase de la luna o algo así.

-Solo venia a preguntarte si me podía quedar a dormir algunas noches, digamos que en la mansión empezamos un entrenamiento muy duro, y los gritos no me dejarían dormir- la peliaqua sudo frió, no creía que sus entrenamientos fueran tan duros -Yo pase ese entrenamiento ya así que ya estoy libre, hasta que quieran empezar el otro- la pelirrosa había dejado de hablar, pero un gruñido de estomago había invadido la habitación.

A Luka se le había olvidado comer algo antes de venir a la casa de Miku y tenia algo de hambre.

-Tienes hambre?-

-Un poco- respondió Luka avergonzada por el gruñido.

-Me sobro un poco de la cena, quieres?-

-Si por favor-

Ambas habían ido a la cocina y Miku saco un pote con algo de arroz y atún al horno, haciendo que a la pelirrosa se le cayera la baba.

-Quiero~- suplico Luka como una pequeña al ver el atún. Miku solo se rió un poco al ver a la pelirrosa actuando tan infantil y le empezó a calentar la cena en el microondas.

Cuando Luka ya había terminado de comer su atún no pudo evitar sonreír tan tiernamente que Miku no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Miku vamos a dormir, tengo tuto -dijo Luka con voz infantil. Miku se dio cuenta de que la pelirrosa no estaba en todos sus sentidos. Sera por el atún o porque gracias al entrenamiento esta no a dormido? En ese momento le daba igual, la pelirrosa estaba actuando tan tiernamente que no sabia que hacer.

Ambas fueron a la pieza de Miku.

-Usa mi cama ya que eres la invitada- dijo Miku amablemente, Luka solo le hizo un puchero.

-No quiero que duermas incomoda en un futon, así que usa la cama -Luka había ido a la casa de Miku a solamente a protegerla, no quería incomodarle.

-No te preocupes, el futon no es tan incomodo-

-Ya que no quiero que duermas incomoda y tu no quieres que yo duerma en el futon, ambas dormimos en la cama -la pelirrosa atrajo de un tirón a Miku a la cama, y se acostó al lado de ella y la abrazo para que no se escapara.

La peliaqua iba a reclamale a Luka, pero se dio cuenta que esta ya se había dormido. Parece que estaba muy agotada la pelirrosa como para dormirse en segundos. Miku no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y se empezó a acomodar al lado del cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

Por que la loba la hacia sentirse asi? Ella siempre pensó que nunca iba a poder mirar a una chica de otra forma que no fuera amigable, pero allí estaba Luka. La única persona que le había podido enredarle la mente, la única que la ayudo cuando era perseguido por un grupo de vampiros, la única que le a podido sacar suspiros con solo mirarla, la única... que le a hecho sentir lo que es estar ardiendo.

Se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de la pelirrosa, pero tenia miedo. Tenia miedo de que Luka la alejara de ella al saber que se había enamorado de ella, así que prefirió dejar todos sus pensamientos de lado y disfrutar de estar al lado de ella.

* * *

En aroma de comida la despertó, se sentía tan cómoda en la cama, pero su estomago estaría contento en cuanto tenga algo adentro.

Se levanto a la cocina y vio que había una pelirrosa cocinando el almuerzo y el desayuno.

-Buenos días Luka, no era necesario que hicieras el desayuno- dijo la peliaqua algo adormilada.

-También estoy haciendo el almuerzo, si no te importa- dijo la pelirrosa de buen humor. Ella había encontrado atún, así que no derrocho la oportunidad e hizo un almuerzo a base de atún y puerros, ya que encontró muchos en la cocina.

-Al menos déjame ayudarte- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero. La peliaqua también había pensado en hacerle el almuerzo a Luka, pero esta se había adelantado.

-Ven, necesito ayuda con la ensalada de puerros- al escuchar eso a la peliaqua le brillaron los ojitos y fue a ayudarle.

Después de desayunar, se arreglaron y se fueron para la escuela.

Los primeros que las saludaron fueron el peliazul y el rubio.

-Buenos días Miku, Luka-nee - saludo el rubio.

-Hola Miku-chan, Luka-chan - el peliazul parecía feliz por alguna razón.

-Y porque esta tan feliz Kaito, Len?-

-Porque logramos pasar el entrenamiento- mientras el rubio hablaba con la pelirrosa, Piko se había escabullido al lado de la peliaqua y le paso un papel.

"Quieres salir hoy conmigo?" Era lo que decía el papel. La peliaqua no sabia que responder, por un lado estaba el hecho de que así tal vez podría comprobar si es que en verdad amaba a la pelirrosa o no, pero por otro lado, se sentía mal por que iba a usar al dragón para desenredar el lió de su cabeza.

Al final acepto la salida con el peliblanco, el se alegro, ya que sentía que tenia una oportunidad.

En el almuerzo, como a todos se le hacia costumbre, fueron a la azotea, donde Miku saco su almuerzo que había sido preparado por ella y Luka. Estaba delicioso! Se puso a comer con tanto animo que no se dio cuenta de que un pequeño pedacito de puerro se la había quedado en la cara, cerca de sus labios.

Piko se acerco a la peliaqua y con sus dedos le quito el pedazo de puerro, haciendo que Miku se quedara mirando haber que hacia, el peliblanco solo se comió el pedacito y murmuro -Exquisito- haciendo que la peliaqua se sonrojara.

Un gruñido se escucho por parte de nuestra loba celosa preferida. Tenia unas enormes ganas de pegarle, pero se supo contener.

* * *

Ya cuando se iban a casa, Len le aviso a Luka que empezaba el entrenamiento con armas y Meiko la había enviado a llamar. Así que cuando vio que Miku se iba con el peliblanco a una dirección que desconocía, sinto como si el corazón se le hubiese apretado un poco.

-A donde vamos a ir Piko-kun? -pregunto la peliaqua.

-Vamos al parque, allí podemos tomar un helado si quieres- el draconoid se encontraba feliz, porque parece que Miku sabia que esa era una cita, e igual acepto.

La peliaqua parecía algo perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió como su mano era agarrada por la del dragon. Se sintió avergonzada, pero su corazón no latía tan rápido como cuando estaba con Luka, pero igual dejo que el peliblanco la llevara de la mano.

Cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en una parte donde había pasto y estaba cerca de un canal.

-Ne Miku- empezó a hablar el peliblanco, llamando la atención de la peliaqua.-Hay algo que te he querido decir de hace tiempo- Miku ya sabia para donde iba eso pero lo que no se espero fueron los labios del dragon besándola.

El beso fue corto, pero fue lo necesario para que Miku sintiera los labios del peliblanco fríos y ásperos. No le empezó a latir el corazón como loco, ni sintió que llenara un vació en su pecho. Cuando el beso termino Miku le pudo contestar

-Perdón Piko-kun, te agradezco los sentimientos, pero no siento lo mismo. Espero que lo entiendas- el peliblanco sabia que iba a pasar eso, lo presentía.

-Al menos podemos seguir siendo amigos no?- pregunto con algo de duda el dragón.

-Claro, porque no?- dijo alegremente la peliaqua, ya que Piko la había comprendido.

La tarde había pasado tranquila para los 2 jóvenes, y Miku por fin había podido desenredar el nudo que estaba hecha su mente.

 **Buenas noches! Hoy termine este capitulo por mi celular así que no pidan mucho por las faltas ortográficas, intente de arreglar las que mas podía D:**

 **Reviews:**

 **Eliza Romero: Holi aquí esta el otro capitulo de la semana :3 Parece que hasta aquí no mas llego el PikoxMiku xD Si e que la escuela mata, y mucho D: pero que se le va hacer. Espero que señor tenedor no me ataque por haber hecho que Piko besara a Miku, si no... me cubriré detrás de mi señora cuchara de adamantium!**

 **Tenshi: Si se que es sorprendente el harem que tiene Miku, pero que se le va a hacer, es una bloody changer, esta en su naturaleza atraer sin querer a criaturas de diferentes razas. No te preocupes, no abandone mis horas de estudio, solo que ahora sacrifico horas de leer fanfics xD, pero todo para que mis hermosos lectores disfruten de mi fic.**

 **SaraSamm: No entendí si el beso era en el fic o conmigo, así que avance en el negitoro y toma ^3^~~3. Si se que tengo errores gramaticales asquerosos, pero al menos ahora no se me va a olvidar que el conozco es con z xD y no te odio, me escribiste un review y con eso soy feliz.**

 **luisenriquevalenciaafericano: Que largo el nick D: aqui esta la continuación, espero que te haya gustado :3**

 **Guest: Si te gusta el desarrollo que tiene la historia, ya vas a ver cuando empieza la acción de la buena.**

 **Yoami-chan: Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo lleno de negitoro, al final Piko no duro mucho en la pelea :v**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos luego ^3^**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Algo pasa

Muerte. A eso olía la escuela. No pensó que todo iba a pasar tan rápido y ahora toda su escuela olía a muerte. Cada ínfimo lugar, rincón, o partícula, tenia ese olor pegado a el.

Se puso alerta y empezó a correr rápidamente por el edificio, intentando de buscar su salvación en ese cerrado lugar.

Después de haber recorrido casi todo el lugar, y estar al borde de vomitar por ese asqueroso olor, logra sentir una pequeña partícula de aire que llevaba el olor de ella.

Siguió el rostro hasta una puerta que nunca había visto en ese recinto publico.

Dudo un poco en abrirla, porque no sabia lo que había del otro lado, pero su olfato le decía que ella estaba detrás de esta.

Así que lentamente abrió la aterradora puerta, esperando que algo le saltara a atacar, pero nada paso.

Al abrir por completo la puerta se encontró a una joven, con un vestido oscuro y seductor que resaltaba su figura, acostada en el suelo de una elegante habitación cubierta de terciopelo rojo.

Rápidamente se acerco a la joven que despedía el dulce olor, pero cuando ya se había agachado a su lado, la joven abrió sus ojos.

-Luka, ¿Donde estabas? No llegaste a tiempo- la peliaqua que estaba en el suelo, la miraba con desprecio. Los hermosos ojos turquesas de la joven de vestido habían cambiado a un ávido color sangre, y sus colmillos se habían alargado tanto que no podían caber en su boca.

La loba no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada y se alejo de la menor. El ambiente cambio dramáticamente y el olor que despedía la ahora vampiro, ya no era dulce, era el repugnante olor del lugar que le daba nauseas.

-No me lograste proteger...- la ojirroja se veía algo decepcionada -Ahora soy una de ellos- cada palabra era una puñalada, ya que la pequeña lo decía con tanto resentimiento en su corazón -Ya no me puedes rescatar de la maldición que corre por mis venas- una aura oscura empezó a rodear a la de lúgubre vestido.

-Tengo... hambre...- Miku se quedo mirando a Luka como si lo fuera a devorar y se tiro encima de su ahora presa.

Un sobresalto hizo que la pelirrosa despertara de su sueño. Se encontraba muy sudada y sentía la adrenalina correr por su venas. Ese sueño parecía tan real a los ojos de ella, todavía sentía el miedo cuando su amada se le tiro encima a atacarla.

-No creo que haya soñado de casualidad eso- murmuro para si misma. Ella nunca tiene un sueño tan real porque si.

Luka, de hace días seguía el entrenamiento de armas con Meiko. Ya había aprendido a controlar cuchillas y espadas, así que solo le faltaba mejorar su técnica y iba a poder empezar a ir a la escuela nuevamente.

* * *

Miku era un nudo de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, ella se encontraba feliz, ya que se había enamorado de Luka, la persona que le había dado seguridad a su vida, la que había brindado mas de una sonrisa, la que la salvo esa noche de luna llena.

Pero por otro lado, tenia miedo. Miedo de que su amor no fuera verdadero, que fuera una ilusión creada por si mente solo porque es la primera que s acerca y la protege. Y si era amor, tenia miedo a que Luka no la amara, que la rechazara, o que no pudiera estar con ella porque ella era humana y Luka licantropa.

Que dirían sus padres si supieran que es ella? O que es Luka? Simplemente tenia miedo de terminar dañada por amar a Luka.

Empezó a volver de sus pensamientos a la vida real al escuchar a alguien llamando su nombre.

-Miku!- grito una pequeña rubia en la oreja de la peliaqua.

-¿Que pasa?- la oji turquesa se había asustado ante el grito de Rin.

-¿Por que siempre te pierdes en tus pensamientos cuando la clase va a terminar y no paras hasta que alguien te interrumpe?- no era la primera vez que Miku hacia eso.

-Porque si lo hago al comienzo de la clase, me la pierdo y me va mal- respondió como si fuera lo mas normal haciendo que Rin se diera un pequeño facepalm.

-Pero me ignoras- dijo la oji celeste haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Ya, ya- Miku le empezó a acariciar la cabeza de la rubia. Y mientras hacia eso, llego el dragón.

-¿Que le paso a Rin?- pregunto al ver a la nombrada con cara de puchero y Miku intentando de alegrarla acariciándola, pero paro es seco y miro a Piko con una mirada maliciosa.

-Esta así porque hoy también falto Len~- dijo la peliaqua burlándose de la ahora tomate Rin.

-E-el n-no me gu-gusta- decía la sonrojada agachando la cara para tapar su coloradas mejillas.

-El sonrojo y tu tartamudeo dice lo contrario~- Piko se unió a la burla de Miku.

-¿Ahora la apoyas? sera que eres el novio de Mi-chan?- a Rin le brillaron los ojos con malicia al ver al dragon y su mejor amiga congelados y sonrojados -¿De que me perdí Mi-chan~? ¿Que me estas ocultando?-

Miku juro que le iban a crecer unos grandes cachos de demonio a su mejor amiga- N-nada- dijo con un hilito de voz mientras el peliblanco empezaba a escabullirse del salón, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Tu no te escapas Piko-kun- dijo Rin fingiendo un tono dulce-... ¿¡Que le hiciste a mi Mi-chan!?- le grito mostrando su lado mas aterrador al asustadizo dragón.

-Y-yo la b-bese- dijo casi inaudible.

-¿Que cosa!?- dijo la pequeña tomando al sonrojado Piko del cuello de su camisa.

-¡Y-yo la b-bese!-... silencio absoluto por parte del la rubia.

-Rin no es lo que piensas- Rin sigue sin reaccionar.

-¡Hijo de P.. ven para acá! Miku es de Luka!- La rubia salto y le dio una patada voladora a la cabeza de Piko, y lo dejo metido en la pared. Ella apoya el negitoro, asi que no se iba a quedar tranquila al oir eso.

-R-Rin- tartamudeo Miku con miedo. La nombrada se gira para ver a quien la llamaba -D-Dije que n-no era lo que p-parecía, porque a-aunque el me haya robado un beso, y-yo lo rechace- la demonio digo Rin pareció calmarse ante la explicación de su amiga.

-¿El no fue tu primer beso que guardabas desde pequeña y que considerabas guardar para alguien especial?- y esas eran las consecuencias de tener a una miga que sabe tus profundos secretos, se le escapan sin querer.

-Eh...n-no- silencio por parte de las 2.

-¡Y porque no me dijiste cuando lo diste!- a la rubia le gustaba saber todo sobre su inocente amiga, y el hecho de que le haya ocultado algo como su primer beso, le shockeo bastante.

-P-Porque me avergonzó bastante como fue...- en esos momentos, Miku podía ser confundida con un tomate.

Recordando días atrás, el primer beso de Miku fue robado salvajemente por Luka la noche de luna nueva. El recordar ese momento la hacia sonrojarse, perder el aliento, aumentar su ritmo cardíaco y sentía su cuerpo arder... sip, a ella le excitaba recordar como apasionadamente casi fue violada por la okami Luka, por eso no hablo de Rin cuando sucedió.

-Después me tienes que contar sobre eso con lujo y detalles Mi-chan - dijo mas tranquila que hace segundos la diablillo. Esto hizo que a todos los presentes les corriera una gota de sudor en la sien ante la biporalidad de Rin.

* * *

-¿Crees que ya este lista? - pregunto el samurai estirando haciendo que sus huesos de la espalda tronaran.

-Si... sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella... aun sin haber madurado completamente sus poderes licantropos, ella ya nos ha podido superar en lo fisico- respondió la castaña de pelo corto tomando un gran trago de su bebida preferida, el sake.

-Todavía revivo ese fatídico día hace 18 años...- se unió a la conversación Kiyoteru.

-¡Y por ese mismo día no dejaremos que los vampiros hagan lo que quieren!- grito furioso Gakupo

-¡Nos deben la sangre de 2 de dos compañeros!- esta vez fue Meiko quien grito.

-Que bueno que esta vez ya hemos controlado bien la transformación híbrida, no como en ese momento donde gracias a la situación, paso- respondió tranquilamente el castaño.

La transformación híbrida es cuando a un licantropo híbrido, su sangre parte loba empieza a provocar cambios en su cuerpo, o sea las garras crecen mas de lo debido, sus ojos brillan, su mandíbula se les desencaja porque sus dientes crecen haciendo que su mordida sea mortífera, y sus extremidades se vuelven mas musculosas provocando que este tenga mas fuerza y agilidad.

-Tenemos que estar preparados esta vez. No quiero perder a nadie de la manada, ya somos pocos, no quiero que seamos menos- Meiko hablo tetricamente. Los 3 adultos habían vivido un suceso que no cree que van a poder olvidar en sus extensas vidas, algo que tiene que ver con que a Luka le falten sus padres.

* * *

El tenia 3 alternativas:

-Arriesgarse y preguntar para saber si Rin era la niña que se le acerco a el cuando eran pequeños.

-Saber de poco a poco si es que Rin era esa niña.

-No hacer nada y quedarse con la duda.

Por descarte le quedaban solo 2, pero no sabia si arriesgarse o no en preguntarle.

-Intenta de recordar Len, intenta de recordar...- murmuro el rubio para si mismo mientras se acostaba en su cama y cerraba sus ojos. Lentamente se empezo a sumergir en sus pensamientos, mientras empezaba a recordad el día en que conoció a su amiga de la infancia.

 _-¡Aléjate de el Yuki, es un monstruo!- le grito una madre a su hija, la cual solo estaba jugando con el lobito._

 _En eso, Len se le cayo su gorro, dejando al descubierto sus rasgos licantropos que no sabia como controlar así que se los ocultaba con ropa. La niña que jugaba con el lo miro asustado y corrió a los brazos de su madre antes de que el pudiera explicar algo. Los gritos de la madre atrajo a un cazador que al ver la situacion extrajo un puñal de plata de su bolsillo._

 _-¡Ven para acá engendro, y déjame acabar con tu miserable vida!- el cazador empezó a correr detrás del licantropo, al cual se le habían dilatado las pupilas al ver el arma y empezó a correr en 4 patas al bosque._

 _El cazador intento de seguirlo el paso pero no pudo y se rindió. No era la primera vez que veía a un licantropo y por eso el llevaba un arma de plata con el._

 _Len siguió corriendo hasta su árbol preferido, el cual también le servia de refugio y hogar, ya que era huérfano y vivía de la caza y de robar cosas a los humanos. Ya en este, empezó a llorar de rabia e impotencia, ya que estaba aburrido de que lo trataran como un monstruo solo por sus rasgos lobunos._

 _No supo cuanto tiempo lloro, pero se puso alerta cuando sintio un suave olor de una humana acercándose._

 _Fue allí cuando conoció a su primera amiga. Era una pequeña rubio de ojos celestes, de voz aguda pero dulce, un olor frutal a naranja y una personalidad muy inocente e infantil._

 _Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella también fue su primer amor y la primera que lo acepto aunque fuera un licantropo._

-Rin... Kagamine...- murmuro al recordar y salto de su cama para quedar en pie. ¡Eso era!¡Su apellido! si este coincidía, eso significaba que posiblemente fuera ella. Así que si coincidía, le podía preguntar si era ella sin tanto miedo que no fuera.

Pero... ¿Que iba a ser si no era ella?¿Le iba a mostrar que era un licantropo así como así? Y si fuera ella, ¿se acordara de el?

-¡Agh!- se revolvió el cabello desesperado y se derrumbo en su cama. No iba a ser tan fácil como el pensaba...

* * *

Un ruido seco se escucho en la puerta de la mansion, como si algo hubiese chocado con esta, alertando a los licantropos que entrenaban a las 7.

-¿Quien sera a esta hora?- pregunto retoricamente Meiko mientras iba a abrir la puerta con toda su manada siguiéndola por detrás.

Al abrir la puerta, estaba el dragon con un aspecto deplorable. Tenia heridas de cortes por todo su cuerpo y pareciera como si se fuera a desmayar por falta de sangre.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, el rapidamente busco con la mirada a Luka y al encontrarla hablo.

-Luka...Miku... e-esta..en...peligro...- dicho esto, el dragon se desmayo.

 **Perdon por no escribir ;3;**

 **Se que el capitulo esta corto, pero estruje como pude mi cerebro para hacer un capitulo que no continuara mas de lo necesario.**

 **Estos dias no e podido escribir gracias a que no he tenido tiempo, ni inspiracion, aun asi intente de hacer un capitulo aceptable.**

 **TENSHINOKIRA: Si se que es malo sacar mi horas de estudio, pero ñe ni que las usara mucho :v Nah mentira, no las he sacado asi que no te preocupes. Lo del beso de Piko y Miku lo puse por pena a Piko :v Y que seas comefics no es malo, piensa que lees rapido y..y no se que es lo bueno de leer rapido... Si te gusto tanto el amor vendra mas despues~**

 **Eliza: En serio te hice levantarte en la madrugada? Algo me dice que no tiraste el celu porque estabas adormilada y porque puse mucho negitoro antes de eso :v y no tengo gana de poner a Miki, o tal vez despues la ponga, no se, no tengo inspiracion para escribir fluidamente.**

 **Yuki: See le tenia que aclarar los sentimientos de alguna u otra forma... y Piko no lo puse como alguien odiable, pero si utilizable *se rie malevolamente* y si, queria que Luka fuera tierna algunas veces, no me gusta cuando ponen las tachis taaaaaan frias.**

 **LuisEnrique: No tengo ni la menor idea de cuando voy a poner una cita entre ella .-. tal vez e capitulos mas, pero el proximo no creo :v**

 **Hanna: No era necesario que te pusieras al dia, no creo que voy a escribir muy seguido como para que sea dificil de hacerlo :v**

 **Megurine Chikane: Que bueno que ya te mejoraste (si se que estoy respondiendo en si un poco al review de Siendo acosada por un sucubo :v) probablemente ahora se sintio mas forzado un poco, tenia que hacer el cap de minimo 2k (limite mio) y no queria pasar al desenlace del conflicto de los vampiros tan rapido. Mi ortografia es como su nombre lo dice :v pero la he mejorado un poco (creo) y si crees que dar origen a razas... en un fic que voy a escribir mas adelante, que por ahora pienso que lo voy a llamar "La eternidad es un alto precio a pagar" (no trata de tema central vampiros, muy cliche y los odio un poco, casi nada, pero que muchos fic sobrenatural los usen en vez de los licantropos no me guta -3-)vas a ver que tan random puede ser mi imaginacion (mas que crear una raza a mi parecer)**

 **SaraSamm: El romance esta empezando~ pero el conflicto con los vampiros le falta parte de su desarrollo y desenlace que ya se lo que va a pasar, lo tengo listo en mi mente al menos, asi que la parte interesante empieza ahora ;3**

 **KuroKruger: Si habra mas yuri, pero por el cap que viene no creo que haya mucho, mas va a ver despues...**

 **Perdon si me demore o esta mal el capitulo u.u, nos leemos cuando pueda :v**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: ¿Donde estas Miku?

Todos los licántropos se alertaron ante la noticia. Los mayores fueron al sótano donde estaban las armas, mientras que Lily y Gumi fueron a prepararse, dejando a una furiosa Luka, un preocupado Len y un inquieto Kaito con el herido dragón.

-Dime donde los atacaron ¡Ahora!- los rasgos licántropos de Luka no se hicieron esperar. El asustadizo dragón intento de hablar, pero su malherida garganta no permitió que pudiera emitir más que gorgojos intraducibles.

Luka gruño, quito a Piko de la puerta, salto a un tejado cercano y se fue. El dragón rápidamente fue asistido por Len, mientras que Kaito se disponía a seguir a Luka.

-Ni te atrevas a seguirla Kaito- le amenazo el rubio al verlo arreglándose para perseguir a la licántropa -Por ahora déjala ir tranquila, si no, esta vez si te dejara peor que en los entrenamientos-

-P-Pero- intento de contradecir el peliazul.

-Nada de peros. Ahora quien necesita atención médica es Piko, vamos a ir detrás de ella en unos minutos mas- respondió Len no permitiendo que Kaito terminara su escusa.

-Supongo que tienes razón...- respondió rascándose la cabeza.

Entre ambos dejaron al dragón descansando en una cama de huéspedes después de haber curado sus heridas y fueron donde Meiko para prepararse para la búsqueda de Miku.

Luka POV

Ugh, al quitar a esa estúpida lagartija, me manche de su apestosa sangre... ¡Eso es! Debo seguir el olor de su sangre para encontrar de donde vino...

Miku... no dejare que te conviertan en vampiro, esta vez ¡Llegare a tiempo para salvarte!

Fin Luka POV

La pelirrosa saltaba de techo en techo impulsándose con sus pies y manos. Ella seguía el olor a sangre draconiana que Piko había derramado en su camino a la mansión. Todo el trayecto que seguía, solo tenía una dirección… La escuela.

Entro por la azotea de esta y al adentrarse a esta sintió el olor que menos quería sentir…

Avanzo rápidamente por los pasillos buscando algún rastro que delatara lo que paso allí. Esta vez, también llego a una puerta, pero no era una gran puerta lujosa como en su sueño, sino era la puerta del Laboratorio. No lograba sentir el aroma de Miku o el de la sangre de Piko, pero había algo adentro, así que entro con la guardia en alto.

-Hasta que por fin llego la perrita faldera de nuestra nueva ama- dijo Teto burlonamente. Esta se encontraba con una bata de laboratorio y una máscara de gas.

-¡Donde esa! ¡Dime donde está y considerare en dejarte viva!- le respondió Luka con sus ojos brillando y amenazando con sus ahora dientes parecidos a los de un canino.

-Pensaba en decirte donde estaba, ya que mis amos desean pelear con ustedes, pero has sido una mala perrita ladrando de esa forma- Luka se iba a lanzar al ataque, pero Teto metió un trozo de plata en unos químicos, haciendo que la reacción, llenara de humo la habitación.

-Espero que disfrutes del olfato humano, mascota~- y Teto salto de la ventana. Luka empezó a sentir como sus vías respiratorias, dañando también su sentido del olfato y sus pulmones.

Salió rápidamente del laboratorio para poder respirar aire puro. Su cuerpo rápidamente regenero los órganos vitales de la licántropa, pero su sentido del olfato quedo inútil ya que el cuerpo de un licántropo tiende a regenerar lo vital, y después las otras partes se regeneran más lento.

Luka tomo una gran bocanada, pero no logro sentir ningún olor, así que intento una y otra y otra vez intentando de sentir algún olor, algún rastro, pero no sentía nada. Parecía un mundo nuevo para ella, ya que ella tenía tan avanzado su olfato, que los olores era su forma de reconocer las cosas.

La licántropa entro en pánico, ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Miku ahora? No es que no confiara en el olfato de su manada, pero iba a ser más lento si es que ellos buscaban.

Salto por la ventana de una sala al lado del laboratorio con la esperanza de poder seguir a Teto, pero ya era muy tarde, la pelirrosa ya había desaparecido de su vista.

-¡Awhooo!- aulló Luka llamando a la manada. Tenía la esperanza de que Gakupo supiera como curar su olfato.

Subió a la azotea para esperar a sus compañeros, los cuales no se hicieron esperar, aunque solo llegaron Kaito y Gakupo.

-¿Qué paso Luka? Nunca antes habías tenido problemas como para llamarnos…- empezó hablando Kaito.

-Gakupo… ¿Hay alguna planta o algo que pueda hacer que nuestra regeneración sea más rápida? – pregunto algo tétrica Luka.

-Solo hay una que logra acelerar nuestra regeneración, se llama "Susurro de la muerte", y es difícil de encontrar… Estas plantas crecen de forma salvaje en los bosques, y se ven igual que la maleza, pero lo que las hace diferente es que emiten un sonido inaudible para la mayoría de las criaturas sobrenaturales- respondió el pelimorado.

-Gracias. Por mientras vayan a buscar a Miku, yo me voy a demorar…- ya estaba por irse cuando Gakupo le agarra el brazo y le pasa unas cuchillas y un frasquito de agua bendita con ajos molidos.

-Úsala para empapar las cuchillas. Ayudara a evitar la regeneración vampírica, pero es poca, así que úsala solo si es necesario- Luka asistió y empezó a correr en dirección al bosque. Le sorprendió que el no poder nada ayudara a agudizar sus otros sentidos, cosa que le iba a poder ayudar a encontrar la planta.

Lentamente se adentro en el bosque y cerro sus ojos, pero no escucho ningún susurro así que siguió caminando, buscando alguna señal de la planta…

* * *

-¿Y Luka?- pregunto Meiko al ver llegar a Gakupo y a Kaito sin ella.

-Fue atacada por los vampiros y fue a buscar "Susurro de la muerte". Nos dijo que fuéramos a buscar a Miku, así que supondré que su olfato esta algo dañado como para no poder buscarla- respondió Gakupo.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? Divídanse en parejas y busquen cualquier rastro. Ya conocen el olor que buscamos- dijo Meiko mientras iba repartiendo armas. Después de eso, Lily partió con Gumi, Kaito con Len, Gakupo con Kiyoteru y Meiko fue sola. Cada pareja tomo diferentes direcciones y empezó a buscar rastros.

* * *

-¡Suéltame!- chillo desgarradoramente Miku, intentando de soltarse del vampiro de cabellera negra más conocido como Zeito.

-No gracias. Nos has dado muchos problemas para atraparte, solo gracias a esos perros sarnosos y este débil reptil, ¡Mira la escoria que te intentaba de proteger!- decía el vampiro mientras agarraba de la nuca a Miku y la hacía mirar como Akaito y Dell pateaban y rasguñaban a Piko en el suelo.

De repente se abrió la puerta de la sala en donde estaban, dejando ver a Rin, la cual vino solo para ver porque sus 2 amigos se demoraban tanto en la sala, pero no esperaba encontrarse con esa morbosa escena…

-¡Rin corre!- ante ese grito la rubia reacciono a su shock y salió corriendo haciéndole caso a su amiga.

-Dell no dejes que se escape. Si lo deseas, ella puede ser tuya- el nombrado salió en persecución animado por lo que le dijo su jefe.

Después de ese suceso Akaito se había quedado esperando alguna orden de Zeito, así que había bajado la guardia, dejándole la oportunidad al Dragón para que este pudiera escapar tirándose por la ventana, rompiéndola y haciéndose más heridas que la que tenía. Akaito iba a seguirlo pero fue parado por Ted.

-Lo mejor será dejar que le avise a los perros. Meito en serio quiere pelear contra ellos- le dijo para que se calmara y no reclamara.

-¿A dónde me llevan?- pregunto Miku con la voz quebrada y lagrima en sus ojos.

-Con nuestro jefe. El va a ser tu nueva pareja- Eso ultimo dejo espantada a la peliaqua –Ahora no te muevas- dijo Zeito mientras la miraba a sus ojos para hechizarla quitándole la movilidad, pero no la conciencia. –Teto, espera a la pequeña lobita aquí, pero no pelees. Si lo deseas hazla sufrir, pero en cuerpo a cuerpo ella te mata- la pelirroja sonrió macabramente y salió de la sala.

-Vamos Akaito, Ted. Meito nos está ansiosamente esperando la llegada de esta jovencita- Los vampiros salieron de la escuela en un rumbo ya conocido por ellos, hasta Miku sabía adónde iban… a un lugar tétrico, húmedo, pero muy lleno de vida.

* * *

Rin ya había logrado salir de la escuela sin ser atrapada por Dell, pero no encontraba alguien que la pudiera ayudar y notaba como sus piernas empezaban a cansarse.

Pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer seria esconderse, así que entro en un callejón sin que Dell la mirara cuando lo hacía y se escondió detrás de un basurero.

-¿Dónde estás, pequeña humana? Siento tus latidos~- si los licántropos tienen un buen olfato, y los Draconoids pueden sentir el calor, los vampiros tienen un gran oído si es que están concentrados.

-¡Aquí estas!- grito Dell cuando hizo volar el basurero de un zarpazo y tomo de las muñecas a la rubia, la cual emitió un agudo chillido que hizo que el vampiro se aturdiera y se tapara sus oídos por algunos segundos. Cuando la rubia intento de escapar, este la agarro y la acorralo contra la pared.

-¡Quédate quieta!- y Dell hechizo a Rin mirándola a los ojos con la misma magia que Zeito. –Vas a ser un lindo juguete y fuente de comida querida- dijo morbosamente el vampiro y cargo a Rin como un saco de papas. –Lástima que tendré que esperar a que el plan de Meito concluya para poder divertirnos- comento con lujuria mientras tomaba el mismo rumbo que sus compañeros.

* * *

" _¿Donde puede estar esa maldita planta?"_ se pregunto Luka después de haberse adentrado profundamente en el bosque _"Escucha tranquilamente, no te sulfures, o empeoraras tus sentidos"_

Hasta que por fin empezó a sentir un suave murmullo que no era gracias al viento. Siguió el sonido y encontró un área llena de Susurros de la muerte, así que saco un poco y empezó a comer aunque fuera amarga.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con los cultivos vampíricos?- pregunto un centinela de ojos rojos al ver la licántropa arrancando y devorando sus plantas.

-Recuperando mis sentidos- respondió Luka mientras tomaba una gran bocanada y empezaba a sentir olores. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que toda el área apestaba a vampiro, y que si no atacaba al centinela, este la iba a atacar.

La licántropa empezó a correr impulsada gracias a sus 4 extremidades y salto contra el vampiro, no dándole tiempo para que este pudiera reaccionar, y enterrando sus ahora garras en el estomago del oji rojo. Eso no era para matarlo, pero si para que se desmayara gracias a que la regeneración usaba mucha energía a los infectados.

Luka empezó a olisquear el aire más tranquila… y logro sentir el aroma de Miku

 **Buenos días queridos lectores~ intente de actualizar lo antes posible esta historia, digamos que mi inspiración me logro llegar en este capítulo, no como el otro que tuve que estrujar mi cerebro por semanas para lograr algo aceptable…**

 **TENSHINOAKIRA: ¿Que comes que adivinas mi idea? Yo pensaba en poner que era gracias a las orejitas, pero después dije, naaa lo hago de otra forma… Actualice rápido si se piensa bien, y voy a seguir manteniendo el suspenso hasta que quiera terminar la parte con los vampiros *ríe malvadamente y termina tosiendo :v***

 **Luisenriquevalenciaafericano: Ahora si actualice más rápido :3 Luka si fue por ella, pero todavía no la rescata~**

 **Pony Salvaje: Me decepcionaste, Tenshi te está ganando el primer review del cap xD y pues puse a Rin para que apoyara el negitoro *levanta el brazo apoyando esa pareja* Después vas a ver que era necesario que los padres de cierta forma estuvieran muertos…**

 **Hanna Kaiser: Gracias nwn si me llego la hermosa inspiración para este cap~**

 **96jeni: Pobre celular… campaña para que los celulares no sean maltratados por lectoras! *Suena un grillito* no? Nadie? Bu :c… Dejando eso de lado si habrá lemon~ algo me dice que muchos pensaron que en el capítulo de la luna nueva iba a ver lemon~ pero como soy algo troll… Aquí está la continuación nwn**

 **Y pues eso sería todo, no sé si esta semana tendré inspiración para el próximo cap… pero con mi asesor de ideas, probablemente estar lista e semanas, así que nos leemos luego nwn.**

 **Por si acaso, cuando termine todo este problema vampirismo, vendrá el negitoro~**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:

 **Para que no haya sorpresas, en este capítulo hay gore, o al menos lo que yo entiendo por este…**

Luka empezó a seguir el olor de Miku, hasta que encontró una pequeña cabaña de madera de aspecto tenebroso. En ese momento, ella tenía 2 opciones, aullar para llamar a la manada, pero alertar a los vampiros, o intentar de entrar desapercibida, pero sin apoyo.

Cuando fue a la escuela, gracias a que fue sola, le lograron dañar y no pudo seguir a Teto. Así que esta vez, ella prefirió aullar para tener apoyo.

-Qué raro… ¿La lobita pidiendo ayuda?- se burlo un vampiro apareciendo de la nada –Lo mejor será detenerla antes de que lleguen sus refuerzos- murmuro para sí mismo y chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer al menos 5 pares de ojos. Luka se iba a entretener derrotando algunos chupasangres.

* * *

Zeito avanzo por un laberinto cargando a Miku. La pequeña aunque no podía moverse, podía ver que la guarida era subterránea y gigante.

-No te preocupes, ya llegaremos donde Meito- dijo en tono burlón el pelinegro. Una gran puerta roja apareció frente a sus ojos –Hemos llegado pequeña- y la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver algo que no se parecía nada al laberinto de recién.

Era un hermoso salón gigante al estilo medieval, con una larga mesa de buffet llena de trozos de carne cruda de orígenes desconocidos y botellas con un espeso líquido rojo. En el fondo de la sala, había un trono el vampiro castaño de nombre Meito.

-Por fin llegaste Zeito… ¡¿Por qué traes a nuestra invitada de esa forma tan denigrante?!- pregunto furioso al ver que cargaban a Miku como un saco de papas.

-Perdón señor- respondió este mientras bajaba a la peliaqua y la desencantaba. La joven solo se desplomo en el suelo haciendo que Meito se acercara rápidamente y le ayudara a pararse.

-Perdón por la rudeza de mi subordinado- y miro a Zeito de una forma que decía _"Ándate y protege que nadie entre antes de que te despelleje"_ a lo que el pelinegro acato sin rechistar.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Miku temblando de miedo. El "banquete" le estaba dando escalofríos, además que no habían ventanas por donde ventilar el salón y el olor en este no era agradable.

-Este es mi pequeño castillo subterráneo, un refugio para los de mi especie. Lo construí después de un pequeño incidente hace 18 años, pero nada de qué preocuparse- le respondió Meito con una sonrisa tranquila en su cara.

Si se preguntan ¿Por qué Meito está siendo tan amable? Era para que Miku aceptara la transformación por las buenas, sin la necesidad de forzarla a aceptar su nueva vida.

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?- dijo ella mientras tocaba las suaves paredes cubiertas de terciopelo rojo.

-Es porque eres alguien especial- Miku lo miro confundida –Tu eres una Bloody Changer. Una humana capaz de transformarse en cualquier criatura sobrenatural con solo el único hecho de que tu sangre toque a la de otra criatura- y Meito se calló para que Miku masticara la información.

-¿Por qué necesitan que me convierta en vampira?- pregunto sin escrúpulos. Ella fácilmente supo que para eso la habían traído, pero no sabía el porqué.

-Para salvarte- esa respuesta fue algo inesperada –Como Bloody Changer tienes un peculiar olor que atrae a muchas criaturas- paro un poco para tomar un mechón de cabello y olerlo –Estas criaturas, van a querer convertirte y tomarte como esposa, sin en realidad amarte- Miku se alejo unos pasos de él, a lo que este soltó una risotada divertido.

-Un claro ejemplo de lo que te digo, es la perrita faldera rosada. Ella no va detrás de ti porque te ama, ella sigue su instinto, le atrae tu olor- La peliaqua no podía creer lo que el vampiro decía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrima y empezó a tiritar.

-Mi-Mientes…- sollozo esta, mientras se sentaba en el suelo abrazando sus piernas.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que pasa en la luna nueva? No creo que ella haya controlado su instinto por si sola… ¿o me equivoco?- Miku lentamente negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿Aceptas lo que te ofrezco?- ella no acepto, pero tampoco hizo algún gesto que dijera que lo quería recibir. Un suave aullido fue escuchado por el excelente oído de Meito –Para mi querida, silencio otorga- y antes de que ella pudiera reclamar, el vampiro la había dormido.

* * *

Sentía como la sangre corría por su cuerpo furiosamente, sus colmillo filudos esperando para seguir desgarrando, las garras dolorosamente más grandes y peligrosas, ahora manchadas de sangre y sus instintos increíblemente mucho mas agudizados.

Todo esto gracias a la reciente pelea que tuvo con 6 vampiros, cuyos cuerpos ahora descansaban en la tierra. Aunque no luchaban tan bien, la regeneración de estos hizo la pelea agotadora, pero divertida.

Sintió las 7 presencias que esperaba para empezar a entrar, y ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de girarse a verlos. Entro a la cabaña y adentro había una pequeña abertura a una cueva, en la cual no dudo en entrar, porque sentía el olor venir de allí, y sabia que su manada la seguía.

-No sabemos cuántos vampiros habrán allá adentro, pero si hay muchos yo, Lily, Gumi y Gakupo nos quedamos peleando con el grupo más grande, ustedes avanzan ya que tenemos el tiempo en contra- hablo Kiyoteru mientras caminaban por el túnel.

Todos llegaron a una cámara antes de que empezara el laberinto, donde los esperaban al menos 30 vampiros, los cuales se reían burlonamente al ver que eran tan pocos.

-¡Vayan!- grito Gakupo mientras sacaba sus katanas. No le gustaba ensuciarse las garras, pero le encantaba partirlos a la mitad.

Luka, Meiko, Len y Kaito avanzaron por el laberinto rápidamente, pero en una bifurcación, mientras 3 avanzaron por la izquierda, Len sintió una esencia conocida para él y siguió hacia la derecha.

Rápidamente avanzo por el laberinto hasta encontrar una puerta, la cual destruyo de una patada. Adentro, era una habitación algo lúgubre, en la cual se encontraba una rubia encadenada a la pared, aunque milagrosamente no tenía ninguna señal de que la habían dañado.

-¡Rin!- grito Len mientras se acercaba muy preocupado por la salud de su amiga.

-Le..n- susurro esta mientras lo veía medio borroso, y pensó que era una ilusión que tuviera unas orejitas blanca en su cabeza. De un zarpazo, el rubio logro liberar a Rin antes de que se desmayara.

-Descansa- susurro mientras le besaba la frente. No sabía porque sentía ese sentimiento tan fuerte que hacía que la quisiera proteger. Escucho un ruido detrás de él, y apareció el vampiro peliblanco de nombre Dell.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con MI botín?- dijo enfadado mientras sus manos se empezaban a deformar rápidamente en garras.

-Ella no es tuya- respondió Len mientras dejaba suavemente en el suelo a la rubia, para sonreír tétricamente –Supongo que eso lo tendrás que aprender a la mala- dijo mientras empezaba a tronarse los dedos.

-¡Perro sarnoso!- y el vampiro empezó a correr contra el rubio para atacarlo a la cara, cosa que Len esquivo y devolvió el ataque que rozo la mejilla del vampiro. Dell sonrió y limpio su mejilla con su pulgar para lamer la sangre que el botaba –Esto va a ser entretenido, aunque no me quiero cansar tanto… quiero guardar energías para tu amiga- dijo en tono insinuante para seguir la pelea con el ahora furioso licántropo.

* * *

En un momento Meiko paro de caminar y se quedo mirando a Luka, la cual al sentir que paro, también lo hizo.

-Hay algo que te quiero decir antes que avancemos Luka- dijo seriamente la castaña.

-Te escucho Meiko, pero recuerda que tenemos el tiempo en contra- respondió Luka apurada por seguir su camino.

-Tú no eres normal… por algo siempre te llegaban los efectos de la maldición más fuerte que a todos nosotros, y también por eso eres más poderosa que nosotros…- la pelirrosa no pudo evitar mirarla curiosa, ya que creía que eso era normal –Tus padres eran pura sangre, no eres un hibrida como nosotros… y a lo que quiero llegar con eso es que tu puedes transformarte a una forma que no todos podemos, y es muy difícil controlarla, pero te dará el poder suficiente para matar a Meito- termino de explicar Meiko, a lo que después de pensar unos momentos, Luka sonrió tétricamente –Vengare la muerte de mis padres- susurro mientras empezaba a correr en cuatro patas sintiéndose más segura de salvar a Miku que nunca.

Todo el laberinto parecía dar vueltas en si mismo, pero suavemente Luka se puso a olisquear, aunque se tuviera que aguantar el olor a muerto que había, sentía la esencia de su amada y no podía evitar sonreír.

Cuando por fin logro encontrar la puerta de su destino, encontró a Akaito, Zeito y Ted esperándola.

-¿Es que ustedes salen debajo de las piedras o qué?- murmuro enojada porque no podía llegar a donde la peliaqua.

-No te preocupes Luka, nosotros nos encargamos- dijeron Meiko y Kaito saliendo detrás de ella, para empezar a pelear con los 3 hombres dejando a Luka entrar a la habitación.

* * *

Luka entro a la habitación moviéndose en guardia. Al ver a Meito tomando un líquido de una copa la hizo sentirse enfadada.

-Te estaba esperando pequeña lobita- dijo tranquilamente mientras terminaba de tomar su bebida. La licántropa intento de caminar hacia él, pero sintió como muchas cadenas la ataban a su lugar.

-¡No seas tan cobarde y peleemos justamente!- grito Luka mientras intentaba de liberarse. Sintió como las cadenas extraían sus armas, rompían el frasco con el agua con ajos, y la ataban peor de lo que ya estaba.

-No creo que las armas sean muy justas- dijo Meito con una sonrisa burlona –Te espere para poder hacer el ritual, creo que lo mereces- dijo el vampiro mofándose de la pelirrosa.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño maldito mal nacido!- desesperada por soltarse, pensó que si lo provocaba, iba a poder detenerlo de transformarla e iba a poder matarlo.

-La provocación conmigo no sirve- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Miku y pasaba un cuchillo sobre la palma de ella, haciéndole un herida que no tardo en empezar a sangrar –Ahora, observa como ella se convierte en una de los míos- dijo mientras el también cortaba su mano y las unía, para que la sangre de Miku empezara a convertirse.

-¡NOOOO!- el grito desgarrador de Luka fue oído por toda la guarida de los vampiros. Su furia invadía todo su cuerpo. Sentía como cada fibra de su ser gritaba por matar a ese chupa sangre, y no se dio cuenta de que empezaban a escocerle los ojos, como si estos fueran unas brasas que quemaban los parpados. Cegada por sus sentimientos, Luka no sentía el dolor cuando sus huesos de todo su cuerpo crujían y empezaban a aumentar de forma considerable su tamaño. El cráneo de ella empezaba a hacerse más puntiagudo, sus dientes se empezaron a afilar y crecer al mismo tamaño que lo merecía su gran mandíbula, y las articulaciones de la pierna giraban dolorosamente para obtener la forma de la pierna de un animal. Todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por una capa de pelo del mismo color que sus orejas, y al final de su transformación, dejo salir de sus fauces, el aullido de un animal herido ante la pérdida de Miku.

De un movimiento, la ahora bestial Luka, logro destruir las cadenas, dándose cuenta de que esa forma era muy poderosa y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca que parecía una retorcida sonrisa que logro por algunos momentos, despertar miedo en Meito.

-No me das miedo, ya acabe con tus padres hace 18 años y no lo dudare en hacerlo de nuevo- dijo con aires de grandeza, pero la verdad que había ocurrido en el pasado, fue que ellos aprovecharon un pequeño eclipse para que no se pudieran transformar, y así lograr matarlos sin tantas bajas. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que el vampiro iba a pelear contra un licántropo transformado, pero el también podía transformarse.

La piel de Meito empezó a ponerse de un tono grisáceo azulado y su cabello se volvía blanco como las cenizas. Las manos se transformaban en garras, la musculatura aumentaba considerablemente y un par de alas se asomaron en la espalda de vampiro. La mandíbula del cráneo fue desencajada para dar espacio a los nuevos colmillos que salían de esta, mientras que los ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y las orejas se volvían puntiagudas.

Luka no perdió tiempo y se lanzo a ataque. Cualquiera que haya visto la magnitud de los cuerpos de ambos monstruos hubiera dicho que la velocidad era imposible en estos, pero cada ataque que daban, eran lo suficientemente rápidos para no ser vistos por el ojo humano, y a la vez, ser esquivados por la misma velocidad.

Meito supo que en esa ocasión, la magia de su especie no iba a ser útil, y no dejo de esquivar e intentar de darle golpes a la licántropa, que se movía con la facilidad con la que un pez se mueve en el agua. Parecía que había obtenido clases de cómo utilizar la transformación, pero no sabía que esa era la primera vez que lo había hecho.

Por fin Luka logro asestar un golpe en el pecho del vampiro, enterrando sus zarpas en el pecho de este, pero no pensó que su fuerza iba a ser utilizada para un salto hacia atrás, separando por unos momentos ambas bestias. Vio como velozmente se curaron las profundas heridas de las 5 garras enterradas alrededor del corazón de Meito, y se dio cuenta de que una simple herida no iba a lograr detenerlo.

Por estar pensando, no vio cuando el vampiro se acerco rápidamente a ella y con las dos manos rodeo el grueso cuello de la licántropa, rompiendo toda la tráquea y las cuerdas vocales de esta. Sin darse por vencida y con la mente fría, Luka logro enterrar ambas zarpas en los costados del vampiro, destruyendo a su paso los pulmones de este ahogándolo también.

Era una lucha de voluntades, de quien duraba mas en esa posición, de la cual ninguno quería ceder, hasta que gracias a la falta del oxigeno las fuerzas de ambos se iban debilitando y tuvieron que soltarse rápidamente, para sentir que todo lo que fue afectado, se regeneraba rápidamente.

En esa pequeña y silenciosa tregua que se dieron para recuperar las fuerzas, Luka se dio cuenta de que si la pelea seguía así, la transformación de Miku estaría completa, y no iba a poder evitar que el vampiro ganara gracias a su moral destruida.

Rápidamente con la garganta todavía algo herida, la licántropa se lanzo al ataque, hundiendo su zarpa derecha en el pecho del vampiro, y extrayendo parte del todavía latiente corazón. Eso no iba a matar a Meito, pero sin al menos la mitad del órgano vital, su sangre no podría bombear bien por algunos momentos e iba a poder aprovechar el tiempo para matarlo.

Vio el miedo en los ojos de el chupa sangre y un brillo y unas ansias que nunca antes había sentido llenaban su cuerpo. Sonrió con una sonrisa digna de una psicópata y se tiro encima de Meito, para empezar a desgarrar todo el tórax de su oponente. Este intento de tomarle un brazo, pero de un fuerte zarpazo de la garra no inmovilizada, logro desmembrar al vampiro, y lanzo la extremidad lejos de ambos.

Luka estaba disfrutando mucho el acto de matar al causante de la muerte de sus progenitores y la transformación del amor de su vida, así que al ver a su oponente tan débil, la hizo sentir más fuerte, para empezar a desgarrar más adentro del pecho de este, destruyendo las entrañas del desgraciado.

Para terminar cualquier regeneración y probabilidades de que el vampiro lograra sobrevivir, Luka enterró sus zarpas en los hombros de él y mordió fuertemente el cuello de este, sintiendo como sus caninos desgarraban cualquier musculo encontrado en este, para después extraer la cabeza del ahora muerto vampiro.

No pudo admirar la obra que hizo, ya que el tiempo corría en su contra. Rápidamente se desplazo ante el inconsciente cuerpo de Miku, y suavemente paso una de sus garras recién limpiadas con su pelaje por la otra mano de la peliaqua. Después se hizo una herida para poder unir la sangre de ella con la brotante de Miku, iniciando así la transformación de ella a licántropa, mientras en su otro brazo, avanzaba la hecha por Meito.

Al esperar que Miku despertara, lentamente su cuerpo empezó a volver a la normalidad, pero ahora la licántropa logro sentir el dolor de todos sus huesos rompiéndose y volviendo a su forma normal, sin darse cuenta de su denudes gracias a que la transformación había destruido todas su ropa.

* * *

Miku se sentía que estaba en medio de las nubes, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que la sensación era igual a el paisaje. Ella se encontraba arriba de estas y no sabía el porqué.

"¿Estoy en el cielo?" se pregunto, cuando de repente vio un pequeño murciélago aparecer de entre las nubes, y se extraño, ya que estos un vuelan tan altos.

Se asombro al ver como el pequeño murciélago se transformaba en un apuesto hombre de mediana edad, con ojos rojos y un cabello negro como la noche, en el cual, sobresaltaba un mechón blanco como la luna.

-Buenos días pequeña- hablo con aires de superioridad el hombre mientras sonreía –Mi nombre es Vladimir, pero me puedes decir Vlad. Yo soy el Dios de la noche que fue progenitor de los que ahora llamas vampiros- dijo mientras dejaba mostrar sus colmillos, cosa que espanto a Miku e hizo que esta retrocediera –No temas de mi Bloody Changer, que vengo a ofrecerte una oportunidad que tomaras por las buenas o por las malas-

-…- Miku solo observaba a ese hombre sin saber que decir al respecto, y se alejo de el unos pasos más.

-Yo te vengo a ofrecer un puesto de nobleza, un rango donde tu serás ama y señora de muchos lacayos, tendrás el poder para que cualquier persona haga lo que tú desees con solo una mirada- siguió hablando el vampiro, pero sin poder convencer a Miku –Obtendrás un poder para hacer todo lo que deseas- dijo mientras estiraba su mano –Solo debes darme la mano-

Miku no quería darle la mano, pero no supo porque su cuerpo se empezaba a mover solo y sentía una atracción por darle la mano al vampiro. Cuando de repente un lobo salto y evito que ambas extremidades se tocaran.

-Maldito- murmuro Vlad por lo bajo, mientras veía como el lobo tomaba la forma de un hombre con el cabello hasta sus hombros e igual de negros que los del vampiro. Sus negras orejas y cola, hacían contraste con los ojos de este que podían ser comparados con el oro fundido.

-Antes de que aceptes esa proposición, vengo yo a hacerte otra- hablo el oji dorado sin perder su toque salvaje, mientras que el de Vlad era algo más refinado –Mi nombre es Lycan y yo soy el progenitor de la raza de los hombres lobos- hablo más amable que el vampiro.

-No empieces con el maldito discurso Lycan, yo llegue primero así que ella va a ser una vampiro- hablo furioso el vampiro.

-Recuerda el maldito trato y cállate la boca, la sangre de ambos está corriendo por el cuerpo de ella, y según eso, nosotros la debemos dejar elegir que quiere ser- respondió con ira el licántropo.

-Lo que yo te ofrezco es una libertad sin límites, vas a poder elegir tu camino solitaria o acompañada en tu vida, y no tendrás que vivir bajo las reglas del mundo humano si así lo deseas. Mientras que Vlad te ofrece un puesto alto de nobleza en donde tendrás muchas responsabilidades, yo te doy la elección de ser libre por el resto de tu vida- dijo Lycan mientras extendía su mano a la de Miku, y Vlad repetía el gesto.

Todo quedaba a decisión de ella, pero se notaba que tenía que elegir a alguno de ellos, así que pensando en cómo la han tratado las criaturas que ya ha conocido, lentamente extendió la mano hacia el hombre con ojos dorados.

-El trato se ha hecho, espero que disfrutes de tu nueva vida como integrante de la raza licántropa- dijo con una sonrisa Lycan mientras se transformaba de nuevo en lobo, y Vlad derrotado volvía a forma animal y se iba. Lentamente su visión empezó a ennegrecerse dejándola descansar mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba a su nueva raza.

 **Sé que me demore mucho en hacer este capítulo, y espero que haya salido como muchos esperaban, aunque creo que me pase un poco en la parte gore :v**

 **Respondo reviews en el proximo capitulo.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y esto no es el final del Fic, porque todavía falta el negitoro y el lemon que ofrecí como en el quinto capítulo… así que… nos leemos luego** ~


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Para Luka, fueron los minutos más angustiantes de su vida. Sabía que Miku no iba a morir, pero no tenía idea si iba a servir su sangre para detener la transformación, o si iba a sobrevivir a la confrontación de estas.

Lentamente el aroma de la peliaqua iba cambiando. Se iba eliminando todo rastro de vampiro en su esencia y lentamente empezó a aparecer él, ya típico aroma de una licántropo, pero combinado con su dulce olor al cual ya estaba acostumbrada.

La mayor no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lentamente aparecían dos orejas lobunas cafés de la cabeza de su amada y una cola de igual color, simbolizando que ahora ella pertenecía a la especie de los hombres lobos.

No disfruto mucho de la alegría, ya que sintió como abrían de nuevo la puerta, haciendo que esta diera un salto, y se pusiera en guardia por cualquier ataque.

-Calma Luka, somos nosotros- hablo Meiko mientras observaba la escena –Yo que tu, me preocuparía por no tener ropa- comento divertida al ver a la pelirrosa como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Luka solo se sonrojo un poco y miro hacia otro lado. La castaña le paso una chaqueta que le cubría hasta la mitad de los glúteos, así que después de ponérsela se sintió más tranquila.

-Miku… está a salvo… ya no es vampira- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba y le acariciaba la mejilla a la ahora licántropa.

-La manada también está a salvo, no hubo ninguna baja, solo lesiones y algunos huesos quebrados, pero nada que un descanso no cure-

-Entonces ¿Ya nos podemos ir? El olor de aquí es asqueroso- dijo Luka tapándose la nariz.

-Pues claro ¿Me llevo a Miku para que descanses?- pregunto amablemente Meiko, pero recibió un gesto de negación mientras Luka tomaba a Miku entre sus brazos y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

Afuera del salón, se encontraba al peliazul con notorias heridas recién hechas por garras. Sonrió al ver que la rescatada se encontraba en perfecto estado y se paro con un poco de dificultad para empezar a caminar. Gracias al cansancio, las palabras sobraban en esos momentos.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al vestíbulo donde habían dejado a Gakupo, a Kiyoteru, a Lily y a Gumi. Extrañamente, no había tantos vampiros heridos y muertos como pensaron que iban a haber.

-Después de darse cuenta de que no nos iban a poder ganar, la mayoría escapo- dijo divertida Lily. Aun herida, no perdía su típico humor.

Ambos adultos, se encontraban descansando sentados en el suelo. Su estado eran los peores, ya que se dedicaron a recibir los golpes peligrosos que pudieron haber malherido a las chicas

-¿Y donde esta Len-kun?- pregunto Gumi al ver la falta del rubio, poniendo alertas a todos los licántropos.

Lentamente apareciendo desde las sombras del laberinto, apareció una figura cargando a otra. Era el nombrado con Rin a sus brazos. Se notaba que él estaba malherido, ya que cojeaba y sus brazos tiritaban de cansancio. Kaito rápidamente fue a ayudar a su amigo y cargo a la rubia, mientras Len tomaba un respiro.

-Ya estamos todos, vámonos antes de que aparezca alguna otra sorpresa- dijo Gakupo parándose y ayudando a Kiyoteru a levantarse.

La abatida Manada lentamente salió de la cabaña para poder respirar el frio y sereno aire de la noche. La suave luz de la luna creciente logro llenar de vigor a los agotados cuerpos de los lobos, brindándoles una ayuda para poder seguir su camino.

Todo el camino transcurrió en un silencio absoluto. No era incomodo como la mayoría de los silencios era, si no que era uno acogedor y tranquilizador. Este silencio anunciaba que su pelea había terminado por esa noche, y ahora podían pensar tranquilamente en todo lo ocurrido.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, cada uno fue a hacer cosas diferentes. Mientras a Kiyoteru y a Gakupo les preocupaba el revisar sus heridas y vendarlas para evitar infecciones, a Kaito y a Meiko les invadía un hambre gracias al reciente esfuerzo físico. Gumi y Lily, estaban muy cansadas para preocuparse por heridas y hambre, así que fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar apropiadamente.

Len avanzo a una habitación desocupada para depositar a Rin en una suave cama y poder revisar que no hubiera ningún daño visible. Después de asegurarse de eso, empezó a desinfectarse y vendar sus heridas. Lo último que hizo fue salir de la habitación y ver si el dragón se encontraba en buen estado, pero este estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en la habitación en la que fue dejado.

Luka avanzo agotada por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta encontrar su habitación y entrar con Miku en sus brazos. Lentamente la acostó en su cama, para darse cuenta de que la ropa la podía incomodar en su sueño, y no descansaría apropiadamente como lo debería hacer después de una transformación.

Con sumo cuidado, empezó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de la peliaqua. No pudo evitar observar los pequeños pero bien formados pechos de la pequeña, haciendo que un creciente sonrojo y deseo crecieran en su ser. Esto alboroto las hormonas y la cola de la mayor, que ya se agitaba violentamente ante la hermosa vista.

Después de haberse dado una cachetada mental, siguió sacando la ropa de la menor. Cuando termino, se quedo observándola. Su tersa y suave piel no tenía ningún rastro de alguna cicatriz o moretón visible, lo cual hizo que suspirara de alivio.

La tapo con las sabanas para que su autocontrol sobreviviera y se sentó en la cama para velar porque tuviera una buena noche. Mañana iba a ser un largo dia, ya que tendría que enseñarle a Miku sobre sus nuevas habilidades, pero algo le dice que mientras este con ella, nada va a ser aburrido o difícil.

* * *

Después de quedar en esa completa oscuridad, sintió que su cuerpo se empezaba a relajar, pero a la vez todo su ser ardía. Era una sensación incomoda porque no la permitía descansar como ella necesitaba después delo que paso. Lo que sentía Miku, era como todo el ADN de sus células cambiaba lentamente gracias a los nuevos genes licántropos introducidos en su cuerpo.

De repente, una húmeda y fría sensación se extendió en su frente, aliviándola y haciendo que lentamente abriera los ojos. No se encontraba en su pieza o en alguna conocida para ella.

-¿Dónde… estoy?- murmuro para sí misma pero no se dio cuenta de que había un par de ojos mirándola preocupada.

-A salvo… en mi pieza- le respondió una voz conocida para ella. Era Luka, la cual extrajo el paño húmedo que tenía en su frente, lo sumergió en una cubeta con agua, lo estrujo y se lo puso de nuevo en su frente.

-Gracias por cuidarme- susurro Miku cerrando de nuevo los ojos al sentir el húmedo paño aliviando el ardor.

-Solo descansa, hasta que te sientas mejor- le acomodo cariñosamente algunos mechones detrás de la oreja haciendo que la pequeña se estremeciera por el contacto, y se relajara para seguir durmiendo.

* * *

Después de sentir que ya descanso lo suficiente y se encontraba en buen estado, Miku lentamente abrió los ojos de nuevo y se incorporo en la cama. Vio que la pelirrosa se encontraba en la misma silla de antes, pero la mitad de su cuerpo estaba encima de la cama y dormía plácidamente.

"Que tierna se ve" pensó al ver como Luka dormía con la boca abierta y se le caia un poco de baba mientras dormía. Supuso que ella se había quedado dormida cuidándola.

Se quedo observando a la pelirrosa mientras dormía plácidamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que le dio hambre y sintió un olor que la invitaba a ir detrás de este.

Primero dudo en levantarse y seguirlo pero se levanto y se sintió un poco más rara de lo común. Se sentía ligera, como si su cuerpo fuera una pluma, además que sus sentidos parecían mucho más agudos que antes. Un ejemplo de esto era que sentía la respiración de la dormida Luka como si estuviera a su lado, siendo que estaba acostada.

Lentamente Luka empezó a despertarse para ver a Miku algo confundida.

-Buenos días Miku-chan ¿Descansaste bien?- pregunto media adormilada con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias a ti, si- respondió refiriéndose a los cuidados nocturnos que le dio la pelirrosa mientras ella descansaba -¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? ¿Me paso algo?- pregunto curiosa con un pequeño temor.

-Ah, e-etto… ¿Todavía no te das cuenta?- Luka se sorprendía al ver que Miku era tan despistada como para no darse cuenta que ahora tiene una cola, y que debería sentirse mucho más activa que antes.

-¿De qué cosa?- la peliaqua empezó a revisarse su cuerpo, pero no encontró nada raro ya que sus manos justo no tocaron sus ahora partes lobunas, haciendo que a la mayor le causara un poco de gracia la escena, pero seguía algo preocupada por como Miku tomaría la noticia de que ahora era igual que ella.

Luka se paro y tomo a la menor de los hombros para ponerla al frente de un espejo. Al comienzo estaba confundida del porque la licántropa había actuado así, pero después la ver su reflejo se percato de las orejitas que sobresalían de su cabeza. Al tocarlas sintió sus propias caricias y las movió sin darse cuenta como lo hizo. Después vio detrás suyo, y vio la peluda cola castaña que salía de ella moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro intranquilamente.

-¿¡S-S-S-S-Soy una mujer lobo!?- pregunto sobresaltada mientras miraba a Luka pidiéndole respuestas.

-Se podría decir que si…- en ese momento Miku se quedo congelada en su lugar observándose en el espejo. Se acerco un poco para verse con más detenimiento. En sus ojos había un brillo que antes no tenían, y al abrir un poco su boca se dio cuenta de que su dentadura había cambiado y tenía un aspecto más canina, aunque no era tan grande el cambio y podía pasar desapercibido. Un gruñido proveniente de su estomago no dejo que siguiera con su revisión.

-Ven, vamos a comer algo- dijo Luka y sin esperar una respuesta, tomo la mano de la menor para salir de la habitación y empezar a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión. El olor a comida se intensificaba para ambas con cada paso que daban.

-Carne de res al jugó con vegetales- murmuro suavemente Miku inconscientemente. Había usado el ahora amplificado olfato y se dio cuenta de que podía también identificar cada una de las cosas que se estaban cocinando sin tener que verlas.

-Esa es una ventaja, nuestro buen olfato- comento Luka con una sonrisa, aunque la peliaqua todavía estaba algo shockeada por cómo era ahora.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Meiko estaba tranquilamente cocinando hasta que se percato de la presencia de las dos chicas.

-Por fin despertaste Miku-chan- dijo en un tono maternal la castaña –Toma un asiento, deberías tener hambre-

-Gracias Meiko-san- respondió tímidamente esta mientras se sentaba y Luka hacia lo mismo.

-Llámame solo Meiko, no es necesario el San- rápidamente Meiko sirvió dos platos de comida para las hambrientas licantropas –Si necesitan algo, háganmelo saber-

Ambas comieron en silencio. Miku empezó a recordar todos los sucesos, empezando por el sueño de los 2 dioses y la conversación que tuvo con Meito. De repente quedo congelada. Recordó que cuando la estaban raptando, Piko fue herido y Rin intento de escapar de un vampiro.

-Luka… ¿Dónde está Rin?- pregunto a punto de soltar lagrimas pensando en lo peor que le pudo haber pasado.

-No te preocupes Miku, está sana y salva en una habitación de la mansión- respondió con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, cosa que no funciono muy bien ya que la peliaqua se paró de golpe.

-Quiero verla ¿Me puedes mostrar en donde esta?-

-Pues claro- se paro aunque quisiera terminar de comer su comida y empezó a caminar en dirección de la mansión seguida por Miku. Se pararon en frente una puerta y la menor la abrió. En esta se encontraba su amiga durmiendo tranquilamente sin rastros de que se vaya a levantar pronto.

-No tiene ningún daño si te preguntas por eso, pero está durmiendo así gracias a que el cuerpo está eliminando los últimos rastros de la magia vampírica que le aplicaron para secuestrarla- el tono de Luka era suave, como si cualquier cosa, fuera hacer que Miku se rompiera a llorar o se que se enojara. La peliaqua solo salió de la habitación y Luka la siguió.

Miku empezó a caminar sin ninguna dirección, hasta que llego a la misma pieza en la que había despertado y se sentó en la cama. Luka preocupada la había seguido todo el rato y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo voy a vivir?- pregunto Miku con la vista perdida en algún punto del suelo. Verla en ese estado hizo que Luka se sintiera culpable, y de un momento a otro, apoyo su mano en la cabeza de Miku y la atrajo a sí misma, dándole un abrazo sobre protector a la pequeña, intentando de consolarla.

-Cálmate- susurro tiernamente Luka acariciando la cabeza de la ojiturquesa –Vas a poder seguir viviendo normalmente, y yo te ayudare para que siga siendo así- Miku sollozo y enterró mas su cabeza en el pecho de la pelirrosa. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a fluir, limpiando la opresión del corazón de Miku. Esos días habían sido estresantes, gracias al hecho de haber tenido que estar alerta a cada hora del día por los vampiros.

-G-Gracias- murmuro Miku mientras se aferraba más a la pelirrosa. Sentía como el olor de Luka la inundaba y lograba que se relajar. Ambas estuvieron un largo rato abrazadas, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra sin la necesidad de decir alguna palabra, hasta que Miku lentamente se fue alejando de Luka hasta lograr una distancia más "prudente"

-Yo te ayudare con los poderes licántropos así que si tienes alguna pregunta, me la puedes decir- y alargo su mano, sonriendo caballerosamente, cosa que hizo que Miku se sonrojara.

-H-Hai- respondió algo nerviosa Miku mientras sonreía tímidamente y le daba la mano a Luka. Desde ahora en adelante, su vida iba a ser muy distinta…

 ***alcanza los 50 reviews* ¡YAY! *da saltitos mientras baila estupidamente* Perdon :v**

 **Gracias por todos los reviews que me han mandado ;w; no saben cuantas energias me dan para seguir escribiendo gracias a estos, y ahora que volvi al colegio, voy a tener mas tiempo para escribir, ya que me gusta escribir cuando me aburro, o sea, en clases :v**

 **Reviews time~**

 **Pony bebe grr: Siempre te interrumpo en algo xD Aqui esta la continuacion y le quise poner mas amore y cariñito para las que quieren negitoro~ (o sea tu :v) Y pos calmate con el lemon... aunque ya te di un adelanto de este xD**

 **Tenshinoakira: No se, di mucho suspenso a mi parecer en todo el fic, asi que tenia que terminarlo :v Y si le ganaste xD**

 **Hatsune Himeko: Yo actualizo, solo que no cada mucho xD y no te preocupes, en la escuela trabajo mejor...**

 **Hanna kaiser de Emperama: Entonces este lo disfrutaste mas~ creo :v**

 **Juli: No te preocupes, si las seguire, y Siendo acosada por una sucubo, tengo como 3 capitulos que tengo que verle las faltas y lo podre subir :v**

 **RatchetPower-chan: *recoge los chocolates* Pos ya jodieron los vampiros ;v y creo que no habran nuevos problemas... por ahora...**

 **luisenriquevalenciaafericano: Ahora esta la conti y creo que igual la corte en una parte interesante.**

 **Azhenet: Me caes bien~ *te abrazo* siempre veo reviews tuyos y me sacan una sonrisa, ya que tengo a alguien mas que me sigue y me deja reviews ;w;**

 **riku: Gracias~ la intentare de continuar lo antes posible~**

 **lirio: A mi tambien me encantan los lobos, por eso queria que este fuera mi primer fic. Espero leerte otras veces~**

 **Y este ha sido el doceavo capitulo... nos leemos luego~ y espero que no sean solo ustedes los que me leen si no que yo tambien los lea~**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:

-Dime como se siente que te acaricie aquí- susurró Luka, cerca de Miku.

-Mmm~ se siente bien Lu-ka...- un suspiro se escapó de la boca de la pequeña.

-¿Y si toco aquí?- Luka bajo con su mano, y agarró de improviso, haciendo saltar a la peliaqua.

-T-T-Ten c-c-cui-da-do, esa parte es s-sensible- avergonzada, agachó la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

Unos jóvenes licántropos sonrojados estaban desde afuera de la pieza escuchando la conversación, cuando uno de ellos, decididó a parar ese acto amoroso, y entró sin avisar.

-¡Luka! No puedo permitir que sigas pervertiendo a nuestra Miku...- Cada vez disminuía mas su tono de voz, al ver a ambas chicas sorprendidas. Estas no parecían estar en una loca sesión de amor, solo estaban sentadas una frente a la otra, con Luka con la cola de Miku en sus manos y sus brazos rodeados en la pequeña.

-Solo estaba enseñándole a Miku a ocultar sus atributos licántropos... ¡¿Qué pensaste que estaba haciendo, asquerosa escoria?!- Luka se estaba empezando a enfadar, porque siempre Kaito buscaba una forma de molestarla en los momentos menos indicados, aunque esta vez se enfadó, mas que nada, porque ella habia avisado que no la molestaran o la vigilarán y lo primero que hacen es hacer eso.

-Corre por tu vida ¡Maldita basuraaa!- en el tiempo que gritaba, Kaito ya habia empezado a escapar como si lo estuviera siguiendo la muerte... aunque literalmente lo seguía la posible causa de su muerte.

-¡Vuelve aqui pervertido de mierda!- si paraba moriría, si corría moriría, si peleaba moriría, si se rendía y pedía piedad... mmmm... moriría. No habia salida a una persecución de Luka, pero tampoco queria morir, asi que la salida obviamente era... resignarse a ser atrapado y morir en medio de la paliza. Iba a ser mas corto su sufrimiento, asi que se sentó y se hizo bolita esperando lo peor.

-Atención señores y señoritas, estamos aqui en este campeonato de futbol de la mansion, con la final entre "Los Helados" contra "Los atunes". Estoy aqui acompañado por la comentadora Masuda Lily- empezo a relatar Len con voz de partido, mientras Lily se sentó a su lado al sentir la persecución desde su pieza.

-Muchas gracias Len, es un placer poder estar presente en esta cancha contigo, y por cancha me refiero a este pasillo- dijo divertida Lily sentada al lado del rubio, viendo desde atrás a Luka y el encuentro de esta, con la bolita Shion. Esta empezo a bufar, hasta que soltó un rugido y empezo la carrera hacia la pelota.

-Empezó el partido señores, Megurine Luka parte con todas, solo tiene vista para ese azulado balón inmóvil- relato Len.

-¿Podrá esta experta en patadas, lograr un gol con solo una tocada?- siguió Lily, refiriéndose a que al final del pasillo, existía un ventanal de vidrio, que daba directo con el patio de la mansion.

-¡Y va! ¡Y va! A una velocidad imparable, la loba rosa corre hacia la pelota y la patea señores, la pa-tea- en ese momento se veia al peliazul volar por los aires en forma de bolita, mientras internamente rezaba por no caer mal cuando termine el "viaje".

Los presentes vieron como el ventanal estallaba en mil pedacitos cuando el lobo azul chocaba contra el.

-¡Gooooooooooooool! ¡De los atuuuuuunes! - gritaban al unísono. Los espectadores, Miku y Gumi, solo seguían el juego y celebraban el imaginario triunfo de Luka... hasta que llego Meiko, a la cual miraron con espanto.

-Si van a jugar adentro, al menos abran las ventanas y quiten los muebles- se acerco al ventanal para gritarle a Kaito -¡Tu castigo por romper la ventana es recoger cada misero fragmento de vidrio!- se escuchó un quejido, y Meiko se retiró.

\- ¿Y si jugamos a la pilla?*- propuso el rubio.

-Yo me uno- dijo Gumi.

-Yo igual- afirmo Lily.

-Mmm...- quedo pensando Luka -Seria una buena forma de que Miku se acostumbre a su nuevo cuerpo.- La nombrada solo asintió. El grupo salio al patio donde Kaito seguía recogiendo trozos de vidrio.

-Lo mejor sería poner algunas reglas antes para evitar malentendidos- comentó Luka -Primero, sólo una persona pilla.- Como vio que nadie reclamo, siguió hablando. -Segundo, no se puede pillar a quien te pilló. Tercero, solo se puede jugar en terrenos de la mansión, o sea, patio y adentro de esta, pero sin esconderse en las piezas, y por ultimo, se gana no llevándola despues de una hora, ¿Entendido?- todos asintieron.

-Juguemos piedra, papel, o tijeras para decidir quien pilla- dijo Kaito llegando a donde ellos, y lo quedaron mirando -¿Que? Ya termine de recoger los vidrios, juguemos~-

-Pajarito nuevo la pilla*- dijo Luka divertida -Vayan a preparar la mansion por mientras- Len, Gumi, y Lily siguieron la orden. Miku recordó algo.

-Oye Luka-chan, ¿Donde esta Piko? ¿Esta bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Esta en una habitación de la mansion recuperándose... despues del juego, vamos a visitarlo para que estés más tranquila ¿ya?- Miku asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, que fue devuelta por Luka.

El peliazul no podía ver la escena y no sentir que habia perdido. No se sentía tan mal, ya que, al menos ellas estaría felices.

-Recuerda Miku-chan, usa tus sentidos -comento Luka -Escucha atentamente- le acaricio las orejas -Y Olfatea bien- toco su nariz levemente -Y podrás ganar- Miku sonrio.

-Ne Luka, ya estamos listos- comento Len llegando.

-Danos un minuto de ventaja- Luka empezo a correr hacia la mansion, tomada de la mano de Miku. La pequeña la intento de seguir como podia.

Llegaron a un pasillo en el segundo piso y se sentaron escondidas en una bifurcacion. Luka saco un espejo, y lo apunto hacia la escalera, para divisar si alguien venia.

A Miku le impresionó el hecho de que todos los muebles, cuadros y objetos decorativos, que estaban antes en los pasillos, habían desaparecido. También quiso ver el espejo asi que se apoyo en la espalda de la pelirrosa. El olor de esta le inundó sus fosas nasales. El suave olor que la hacia sentirse tan tranquila pero a la vez tan nerviosa. Podía sentir como el corazón de Luka se aceleraba y la temperatura de esta subía. Era increíble como su nuevo cuerpo podía sentir tantas cosas imperceptibles a un humano común.

Luka se movió suavemente para avisarle que alguien venía, pero fue mal entendido por Miku, que creyó que la estaba molestando, y se alejó de ella. El problema fue que al retirarse, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de culo, haciendo el ruido necesario para avisar que alguien estaba en esa bifurcación.

Sin previo aviso Luka empezo a correr, haciendo que Kaito, que era el que pillaba, la viera cruzarse en la bifurcacion. Miku que se habia quedado en el mismo lugar, vio como Luka era perseguida por el peliazul, sin que este se diera cuenta que ella estaba ahí. Luka se había sacrificado por ella... no dejaría que ese sacrificio fuera en vano, y subió hacia el tercer piso, para buscar donde esconderse.

Logro divisar a Gumi, la cual la miro asustada, pero Miku le hizo gestos para decirle que ella no era la que pillaba.

-Ven- le dijo Gumi.

-Gracias- sonrio Miku. Ambas se pusieron en una esquina que tenia buena visión, pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho. Lily apareció en uno de los pasillos, y empezo a perseguirlas. Ambas empezaron a correr a la otra dirección, la cuál tenia una ventana abierta, la peliaqua se sorprendió de que su cuerpo se hubiese vuelto tan rápido y ligero, además de que no sentía cansancio. Mientras Miku intentó de disminuir su velocidad, para poder doblar, Gumi la aceleró y saltó por la ventana, sorprendiendo a la pequeña lo necesario para que se desconcentrara y chocara torpemente contra la pared.

-Uyy, ten cuidado Miku-chan, no debes desconcentrar te mucho- Lily le acarició la cabeza y se alejo trotando. Miku solo se sobó donde se había golpeado, y el dolor rápidamente se disipó. Pensó que ese golpe a esa velocidad al menos le dejaría un moretón, pero por lo visto, la licantropía la ayudaba a regenerarse bastante rápida.

Lo mejor seria seguir con el juego, y la última presa que vio, fue a Gumi la cual se había lanzado por la ventana, así que decidió hacer lo mismo. Visto desde arriba, parecía una gran distancia la cual podia hacerle mucho daño si es que no aterrizaba bien, pero sentía algo que le decía que confiara en su nuevo cuerpo.

Así que tomando vuelo, empezo a correr hacia la ventana y salto hacia el vacío.

Algo impresionante sucedió. Todo el tiempo se realentizo a su alrededor, y sintio que caía lentamente, como si fuera una pluma. Inconcientemente tomo una posición para aterrizar sobre sus cuatro extremidades, y cuando toco tierra, todo volvió a la normalidad. Su cuerpo parecía no haber recibido ningun tipo de daño por esa gran caída.

Recordando porque habia bajado de esa forma, miro a su alrededor atentamente. Lograba sentir un corazon acelerado y un suave olor, pero no sabia de quien era.

Cuanto poso sus ojos en un arbusto, se dio cuenta de un par de orejitas blancas que salían de este, asi que lentamente empezo a avanzar hacia estas, pero rodeando el area por el cual Len podria llegar a verla.

-¡Estas pillado Len-kun!- grito mientras tocaba al rubio por la espalda, provocando que este diera un salto que lo dejo erizado.

-No era necesario asustarme Miku-chan- dijo con un puchero mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia la mansion. Miku solo se rio y empezo a avanzar hacia un árbol que la llamaba.

Era prepotente y hermoso. Tronco grueso y saludable. Las ramas mas cercanas al suelo estaban a al menos 3 metros de altura, pero ella queria subirse. Sentía que con solo un salto iba a poder alcanzar la primera rama. ¿Que tenia de especial que la llamaba tanto?

Concentro su fuerza en sus piernas y salto. Esta vez el tiempo no se alentó, pero sintio una facilidad de movimiento enorme al saltar.

Suavemente aterrizo en una rama lo suficientemente gruesa para soportarla. Pareciera que su equilibrio habia mejorado, ya que no tuvo la necesidad de apoyarse en sus manos al aterrizar.

Se sentó en la rama, y cerro sus ojos, y empezo a sentir. Podia sentir el viento mover las hojas del árbol, el olor a vegetación, el suave murmullo de la brisa al pasar entre las ramas del árbol.

Se sentía tan conectada con todo a su alrededor, que se impresionaba de que su cerebro pudiese procesar toda esa información tan fácilmente. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese estado, pero la sensación de ser observada la saco de este.

Sentía el suave olor que la enloquecía cerca, asi que abrió los ojos, y en una rama se encontraba Luka observándola con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Cual es tu mania de dormirte cerca de arboles y vegetación?- pregunto divertida. Miku solo se encogió de hombros -Anda, te doy una ventaja de cinco segundos-

Sin perder el tiempo, Miku salto del árbol, aterrizando nuevamente en sus cuatro extremidades y empezo a correr hacia la mansion. Al entrar a esta sintio como rápidamente Luka la empezaba a alcanzar, gracias a que venia corriendo ayudada de sus brazos tambien.

-¡Eso es trampa!- reclamo Miku.

-No lo es si tu tambien lo puedes hacer~- canturreo Luka. Siguiendo el consejo, la peliaqua intento de correr con sus manos tambien. No sabia porque, pero se sentía mucho mas natural, y era mas rapido, aunque estaba casi segura que un humano no podria hacer lo mismo.

Ambas licántropas pasaron cerca de Kiyoteru, Gakupo y Meiko, que estaban tomando respectivamente cafe, te y sake.

-Los cachorros siguen siendo cachorros ¿no?- comento Meiko maternal mente, mientras los otros dos solo asistieron.

Siguiendo con nuestras dos protagonistas, ellas habían seguido la persecución hasta el segundo piso.

-No me alcanzaras~- dijo Miku altiva mente.

-No te confíes tanto- ya estaban llegando a una vuelta, donde se encontraba una ventana abierta. Miku, copiando lo que habia hecho Gumi, acelero para saltar hacia el vacío, pero lo que no esperaba, es que fue interceptada en el aire por Luka, la cual la abrazo para protegerla.

-Pillada~- dijo Luka con una sonrisa mientras estaban en el aire.

Cuando cayeron, rodaron abrazadas por el pasto, tomando Luka el primer impacto que era el doloroso. Al final Miku quedo abrazada arriba de Luka, con sus caras muy cerca. Ambas estaban sonrojadas y no se veían a los ojos, estaban perdidas en la calidez de sus cuerpos y los aromas hipnotizantes, hasta que Luka salio de ese encanto.

-Oye, tienes que ir a pillar. No quieres la penitencia del perdedor, ¿O si?- Miku negó con la cabeza y se paro sonrojada. No supo porque se imagino cosas pervertidas cuando ella dijo eso...

El juego continuo por lo que quedaba de tiempo. Cuando habia pasado una hora, la alarma sono, siendo la perdedora Lily.

-Por perder este juego, tu penitencia sera... ir a beberte el sake de Meiko- dijo Luka maliciosamente. Los otros asistieron, a excepción de Miku. La rubia sabia que iba a morir, pero eso le pasa por ser tan "lenta" aunque fue en verdad porque no quiso pillar a Gumi a ultimo momento.

-Ya voy... - si es que hubiera musica en esta historia, se escucharía la marcha fúnebre mientras hacian el saludo militar de despedida.

Cuando llego a donde los adultos, le quito la botella de la mano de Meiko y se bebió lo que quedaba, o sea la mitad... lo bueno es que era una botella individual... lo malo, es que termino con el culo molido por la cantidad de patadas que recibió, mientras los demas licántropos solo reían. Cuando termino la diversion, Luka se empezo a ir a su habitación, cuando Miku la siguió y la paro.

-Luka...- la aludida la quedo viendo, esperando que siguiera. -¿Me puedes seguir enseñando a ocultar estas orejas? Quiero ir a ver a Rin, pero no la quiero asustar.-

-Bueno- con una sonrisa, Luka se acerco a Miku, la cual tenia los ojos cerrados, esperándola. Parecía tan facil besarla asi, pero se detuvo, y se intento de concentrar. -Primero, ¿sientes esto?- le acaricio suavemente las orejas.

-S-Si - tartamudeo sonrojada la pequeña.

-Intenta de mover los músculos de ahi- dejo de tocar, y Miku intento te moverlas. Al comienzo, solo podia lograr un pequeño movimiento, pero despues, lograba moverlas en todo su esplendor. -¡Bien! Ahora vamos a intentar lo mismo con la cola- Luka la tomo suavemente entre sus manos y empezo acariciarla hacia afuera.

-N-Ngh - se sentía raro que le tocaran ahi, pero al acostumbrarse, hasta se le podria decir placentero.

-Ahora intenta de moverla.- rápidamente se acostumbro a poder moverla. -Ahora que puedes mover tus partes licántropas, intenta de agachar las orejas lo que mas puedas y subir la cola, y despues imagina que desaparecen en tu cuerpo- Al hacer eso, las partes lobunas de Miku desaparecieron. La peliaqua se reviso en donde deberían estar, y noto la falta de estas.

-¡Genial!- Pero al alegrarse, estas volvieron. Sus orejas derechas y su cola agitándose furiosamente demostraban una gran felicidad.

-Ten cuidado con animarte mucho, si no tienes cuidado, volverán.- le advirtio Luka, a lo que Miku asintió.

-¿Me acompañarías a verla?- pregunto tímidamente.

-Pues claro- respondió y empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación de Rin, pero cuando llegaron, ya habia un rubio esperando afuera.

-¿Quieres entrar a verla?- pregunto Miku. Len asintió tímidamente mientras guardaba sus atributos lobunos.

Los tres entraron, para encontrarse una asustada Rin, que solo logro relajarse en cuanto vio a la peliaqua.

-¡Mikuuuu!- salto de la cama y corrió hacia los brazos de su amiga. Cuando llego, la nombrada la abrazo fuertemente, mientras que Rin solo se rompió a llorar.

-Te-Tenia tanto mie-miedo- intento de decir entre llanto. -M-Me iba-iban a vio-vio...-

-Shhhh... todo esta bien ahora- la intentaba de consolar Miku mientras le acariciaba la cabeza -Estas a salvo ahora Rin-chan- le dolía ver a su amiga asi... ¿Por que cosa tuvo que pasar mientras ella estaba atrapada?

Siguieron asi hasta que se logro calmar. Rin observo a su alrededor y vio que no estaba en ningun lugar conocido para ella, y vio a Luka y a Len detrás de Miku.

-¿Donde estamos? ¿Por que estamos aqui?- pregunto desconcertada la rubia.

-Estamos en una mansion donde vivimos Len, Kaito, yo, y otras personas, y lo segundo te lo puede decir el señorito que esta aqui- Len solo bajo la mirada sonrojado.

-Te salve- susurro por lo bajo, aunque igual fue escuchado.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada Rin. -Miku, ¿Por que estamos aqui?-

-Es una laaarga historia- la rubia la miro como diciendo, "se que la puedes acortar" -Bueno, ya. Sin detalles, fuimos secuestradas por vampiros y Luka, Len, Kaito, y otros mas nos fueron a rescatar- Rin solo la miro como si fuera sacada de un manicomio, haciendo que Miku suspirara. Esto le iba a tomar tiempo, asi que hizo señas para que Len y Luka salieran mientras ella le explicaba con detenimiento que habia sucedido.

Una hora mas tarde, Miku salia de la habitación, para encontrarse a una Luka bajo la luz de la Luka, observando el astro desde una ventana cercana.

-Y... ¿Como esta?- pregunto la pelirrosa observándola mientras se acercaba.

-Esta bien, solo necesita tiempo para poder tragar las cosas.- Miku llego a lado de la licántropa y se quedo viendo la Luna. Faltaban solo algunos dias para la luna llena, y de cierta forma le daba miedo los efectos que esta le podia traer a su cuerpo.

-Es hermosa... ¿no?- comento Luka al verla ensimismada en la Luna.

-O nunca la habia visto con detalle, o la veo asi porque ahora soy licántropa...- respondió Miku.

-¿Le dijiste lo que eres ahora?- pregunto algo preocupada.

-No, todavía no. Se lo dire mañana cuando este mejor...- se giro para ver a su salvadora. Luka parecía mucho mas hermosa a la luz de la luna. Su piel se veia tersa y suave, sus labios carnosos, su figura esbelta... y esos ojos azules oceánicos... esos ojos penetrantes que la hacian creer que ella podia saber todos sus secretos con solo una mirada. No podia evitarlo mas, estaba enamorada de esa pelirrosa, pero, ¿Como se lo iba a decir? ¿Ella la aceptaría? ¿O solo fue un juego para ella en la luna nueva?

Existían tantas inseguridades en su relación con ella, que no sabia que hacer. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella era su primer amor, y no sabia que hacer... pero... si ella queria algo, ella debia luchar por eso. ¡Miku Hatsune no era una cobarde! Empezo a darse coraje mentalmente y se propuso, que de ahora en adelante, iba a intentar de que esa loba pelirrosa la mirara a ella ¡y solo a ella! ¿Que importa lo que son? Antes ella podia decir como excusa que no lo iba a intentar porque eran diferentes, pero ahora, ambas eran iguales, y no habia forma de que algo la parara.

Habían varias cosas por la cual ella sabia que tenia una oportunidad. Los sonrojos, la forma en que la trataba... aunque tambien podia ser simple amabilidad... ¡Pero no! Ella no debia echarse los animos abajo. ¡Cuidado Luka, que ahi va Hatsune Miku a conquistarte!

* * *

 **He... ¡Vuelto! Muajajajaja Ya saben lo que dicen, hierba mala nunca muere :v**

 **Y he renacido con tres actualizaciones de mis fics preferidos. Digamos que tiempo, mas no tener internet para poder jugar, me dieron el impulso necesario para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Se que me quieren colgar y todo eso, pero bueh, que le voy a hacer, se que me quieren bien muerta por no actualizar, y los comprenderia, yo tambien haria lo mismo :v**

 **Lo unico que pido es un misero review de ustedes para asi seguir con la inspiracion para poder seguir escribiendo capitulos (lemon e_e) y si logro conseguir varios, mas rapido podre escribir los capitulos.**

 **Asi que espero sus respuestas, espero que la esten pasando bien en estas vacaciones y nos leemos luego~**


End file.
